Warcraft: A Fire Emblem saga
by venom rules all
Summary: Lucina is the daughter of two powerful people. Something that will make her life one big saga as she faces monsters, undead and even the demons.
1. Chapter 1

**Birth of the future warrior.**

Chrom the prince of the Kingdom of Ylisse. He is a direct descendant of the First king, and a distant descendant of the Hero-King, Marth. He has served his kingdom with is powerful blade Falchion that was passed down to him from his father. Ylisee also had a very powerful bond with the Alliance and the other kingdoms. A bond that would prove vital during the first war against the savage orcs of the powerful Horde. Orc forces spilled through the magical gateway called the Dark Portal, which links Azeroth to Draenor. The orcs leave a swath of devastation in their wake, forcing several races of Azeroth to join forces against the near unstoppable threat. During the war, Chrom was able to secure an alliance with the powerful high elves of Quel'Thalas. Despite them rather not get involved with the war between the Allience and the Horde, Chrom's words managed to reach a very important member of the high elves and despite their reluctance, she was the one who ultimately agreed to offer help in the war, without support of the rest of her people.

During the war, Chrom would end up falling in love with the beautiful elf that had offered her help. She was very strict and had little to no patience for fun or any types of distractions from her duty to her homeland and her family. But Chrome would manage to melt her heart and 2 years after the war ended, both would meet again and share a night of passion, a night that would remain in their hearts for the rest of their lives... there were several reasons for that, but the biggest reason was that after that night, the elf would become pregnant with Chrom's child. While it was a happy moment for them, due to their clotures being so different and both needing to uphold their sworn duty to their home, they were unable to raise the child together.

The child was a girl and she would be named Lucina before her parents agreed that Chrom would raise her in Ylisse, because he had much more freedom than his beloved elf. So their child would one day grow in to an warrior of the Alliance.

Sadly, when Lucina turned 4 years old, a second Great War began engulfing almost all of the lands of the Eastern Kingdoms. Following the events of the First War, the survivors of Stormwind led by Anduin Lothar made their way through the Great Sea to the northern kingdom of Lordaeron to beseech aid from King Terenas Menethil II. Following Lothar's impassioned speech, Terenas called for an emergency council of war to discuss the Orcish threat. Meanwhile, the Orcish Horde pillaged Stormwind city and the surrounding areas, effectively destroying all human holdings south of the Burning Steppes.

In the years between the defeat of the Kingdom of Azeroth and the outbreak of the Second War, it can only be assumed that both the Horde and Alliance went through massive reformations and began huge military build-ups in preparation for war.

King Terenas, through skilled political maneuvering, enlisted the support of the human kingdoms of Gilneas, Stromgarde, Dalaran, Alterac, and Kul Tiras. They also managed to gain the allegiance of the Bronzebeard Dwarves of Ironforge, the Wildhammer Dwarves of Aerie Peak, and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan. Envoys led by King Terenas attempted to gain the allegiance of the High Elves of Quel'Thalas, though initially they were uninterested in the coming conflict and sent merely a pittance of their forces at first. However, after the Horde's destruction of a sacred Elven monolith at Caer Darrow, the High Elves joined King Terenas's cause fully, pledging their rangers and navy to the war. This resulted in the creation of the Old Alliance, the Alliance of Lordaeron.

The war was long and bloody, but in the end, the Alliance would once again manage to drive the Horde back, and secure a new time of peace for Azeroth.

This lead us to the current events. a couple of years had passed and Lucina was now 6 years old and had grown in to a beautiful young princess. And like any kid her age, she was very curious and a little stubborn at times.

Chrom was currently looking over some books that could help him in his training, but then he felt small hands on his legs, he looked down and smiled "Why hello there Lucina. Was it something you wanted?".

The 6 year old girl looked at him with her innocent eyes as she spoke "I just wanted to spend some time with you, father".

Chrom gave her a warm smile as he lifted her on to his lap "Why of course sweetie, I always try to make time for you".

Lucina giggled before she asked "What are you doing?".

"Some boring reading. Non of these books offers anything I don't already know. How has your day been?".

"Aunt Lissa showed me her newest prank. She put some oil on a knight's helmet so he could not take it of. It was so funny! And then she made him fall down a trap after he tried chasing her!" Lucina said while failing to control her giggles.

Chrom shook his head "My sister is going to get in to serious trouble one day if she keeps this up" He then noticed that there was something else going on with his daughter "Lucina, what is on your mind?".

"Father... could you tell me about mother?" Lucina asked in her innocent tone.

Chrom was silent for a moment and closed his eyes, he knew this day would come, the day when Lucina would ask about the mother she never met. Chrom had tried to contact her several times so she could at the very least meet her own daughter. But each attempt failed due to her always being so focused on upholding the peace in her home land, while also keeping an eye out for any potential future threats. And it was not like he could just take Lucina to Quel'Thalas to visit her mother, since outsiders were not allowed unless it was under dire circumstances.

"What would you like to know?" Chrom asked.

"Anything, what was she like?" Lucina asked.

Chrom smiled a little "She was great in so many ways. Her strength, her ambition, her dedication to whatever cause she knows is worth fighting for. It was those qualities that made me fall in love with her when we met for the first time and I never regretted it".

"But, why is she not here now? Why did she not want to live with us?... Does she not love us?" Lucina asked, sounding sad.

Chrom sighs at that, he understood why Lucina would think that "Your mother is... a complicated woman. I am sure she would have loved to be here, but her way of life is much different than ours and she always have to put her duties ahead of her personal feelings. But don't think she don't love you, after all she is the one who named you".

Lucina smiled a little at that, but the sadness was still there "I really wish I could meet her...".

"You will one day, Lucina. I promise you that" Chrom said before he kissed her head "Now run along, I will be back soon".

"OK, father" Lucina said as she jumped of Chrom's lap and ran of.

Chrom watched her go before he sighed. Raising a child on his own was not easy for him. Sure his sisters helped him a lot and Lucina clearly did enjoy her time with them... but she needed a mother's love too. Without it, she will never be truly happy. Chrom looked out a window "This would be so much easier if you where here to explain these things to her yourself... she deserves to have you in her life... no matter the duties that keeps you away".

* * *

The night arrived and Lucina was sleeping in her bed. But in her sleep she had a dream. A dream of a beautiful woman with a bow standing over her. The woman was an elf, one of those amazing looking creatures that her father told her about. The woman would always smile at her before walking away, which would lead to Lucina chasing after her, wanting her to stay and tell her who she was. But every time when Lucina was so close of catching up, she would always wake up.

It was the same thing this night, Lucina sat up in her bed, looking around for the woman who had been in her dreams all this time. She looked out her window and she could have sworn she saw something. She opened her window and once again she could swear she saw something. Hoping it could be the woman from her dreams, Lucina, still in her night gown, climbed out her window and carefully made her way down to the ground. Her bare feet touched the wet grass, but she did not care. All she cared about right now was to catch whoever she had seen.

She followed the path she thought she saw the woman go which lead her to the outside of the kingdom's walls. Completely disregarding the dangers, Lucina managed to sneak past the guards, something she had been very good at thanks to her small size and the fact the guards never expected that anyone would try to sneak out in the middle of the night, let alone the daughter of the prince.

Lucina headed in to the nearby forest and the shadowy figure seemed to be slowing down, giving Lucina enough time to catch up "Wait... who are you? Are you my mother?".

"Me not be your moma little one. But you nice to fall in me trap" Came a darker voice, and the way he spoke made it clear he was not from any civil places, he sounded more tribal, like those who live away from civilization.

"T-trap?" Lucina asked in a nervous tone.

The dark figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing two large tusks sticking out of his mouth "You humans make life difficult for trolls. We very angry. We want revenge. You be important to royal pink skins. You death make them cry".

Lucina's fear spike when she understood she was going to get killed by this troll. She panicked and ran as fast as she could... but sadly her short untrained legs held no hope of outrunning a creature that has spent his whole life running through forests and other difficult terrains. The troll easily caught up with her and grabbed Lucina's leg, making her fall face first in to the ground.

"NO! Please don't kill me! Please!" Lucina begged.

"You no worry little one. Me make sure your body be put in front of big gates. After me take your heart" The troll said as she turned Lucina around, a dagger raised, ready to be plunged in to her chest.

Lucina screamed, she did not want to die, she wanted her father... she wanted her mother. But just as the troll was about to kill her, the sound of a galloping horse was heard. The troll looked up just in time for an ax to hit him in the chest, sending his life less body in to a tree. Lucina was breathing fast, each breath shaking from what just happened... and almost happened. She looked up and saw a knight with brown hair and heavy armor get of his horse and rushed up to her.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked in worry.

"F-Fredrick?" Lucina asked as she saw it was indeed her father's retainer, Fredrick.

"What in all of Azeroth where you doing out here? You know it's dangerous" Fredrick said in a harsh yet concerned tone.

Lucina looked down, tears falling from her eyes "I'm sorry... I thought I saw mom... but it was that troll...".

Fredrick was silent for a few moments. This confirmed the rumors that the trolls are somehow tricking people in to leaving their homes so they can kill them in the forest. He would need to report this to the rest of the royal family so they can make sure to tell the people to never leave their homes at night until they are sure that the trolls has been dealt with. But he had to table that for tomorrow.

Fredrick picked Lucina up with one arm and got back on his horse "I am taking you back to your home. But your father will hear of this".

"How did you even know I was gone?" Lucina asked.

"I went to check on you during my patrol around the castle and saw you where not in your bed. After that I just had to follow your trail" Fredrick answered as he motioned his steed to head back to the castle.

Lucina said nothing. Knowing full well how much she messed up... still she was not sure what the worst part was. Almost being killed, or that her mother was never there in the first place.

* * *

The news of the attempt at Lucina's life understandably did not sit well with the royal family. And though Chrom was mad at Lucina for doing something so dangerous, he was to relived that she was still alive to get really mad at her. But that did not mean she would get away from a scolding. She needed to know just how stupid it was to run of like that on her own in the middle of the night without telling anyone.

"What were you thinking Lucina? I told you to never leave the castle alone! Especially during the night!" Chrom said, if there was any doubt on how angry he was, there was non now.

Lucina shrunk back "I'm sorry father".

"Sorry? That's all you can say? You disobeyed the rules I laid out for you, snuck out of the castle on your own, without telling anyone, in middle of the night and almost got killed! And all you can say is sorry!?" Chrom said while doing his best not to shout.

"B-but you do it all the time" Lucina weakly argued.

Chrom rubbed his face, his anger becoming annoyance "Yes, because I am a trained warrior. I fought in two wars, the first was before you were even born. I've spent my whole life learning how to fight. But you have never even held a sword before".

"I'm sorry father... I wont do it again..." Lucina said as she began to sob.

Chrom's eyes softened at that and he sighed before opening his arms "Come here Lucina" Lucina did not hesitate to hurry in to her father's strong arms and cried in to his chest "Lucina, I am not saying this to be harsh and my anger came from the fear that I almost lost you. I could never live with myself if hat happened".

"Forgive me father... all I wanted was to see mom... that's all I wanted" Lucina sobbed out.

Chrom understood why Lucina wanted to see her mother so badly. He did not do anything about it because he didn't think it would cause any harm. But Lucina's obsession had become outright deadly for her now. He knew that no amount of harsh words would keep Lucina from trying to find her mother, so there was only one thing left to do.

"Alright Lucina listen up. Since you want to see your mother so badly, you will need to be ready for it. So when you are old enough, I will train you to use a sword. And when you become strong enough, then I will allow you to head out and find your mother" Chrom said.

"Really!? Thank you dad!" Lucina said happily.

Chrom chuckled. He knew Lucina would need years of training before she was ready and he would need help from his friends. But he truly believed that his daughter would grow in to a powerful warrior one day.

Of that, he harbored no doubt.

 **.**

 **Well, here it is, my first attempt at writing Fire Emblem. I already have little experience with Warcraft thanks to my Heroes of the storm story, but now I will truly dive in to it's lore. This story was hard to start since I had 3 different ideas.**

 **1: I was going to do the old fashioned dimension jump and have Lucina being sent to the world of warcraft and see how she would handle being in a new world. The problem with that idea was one major annoyance: Power scaling. When it comes to video game characters, it can be a challenge to separate game mechanics from what the character can really do, and while I was looking Lucina up, there are so many mixed information of how powerful she is, to the point it became far to inconsistent for me to gain the needed info to make the story, so I scraped it.**

 **2: I was going to have her be reborn in to the world and raised by one of the kingdoms. But I scrapped that idea because I wanted her to have a much more personal connections.**

 **So I went with option 3: Having the Fire Emblem characters be a part of Warcraft. I will do my best to stay true to Fire Emblem, but some very notable changes will have to be made to make them fit in the story better.**

 **.**

 **But right now I'd like to make some things clear and maybe even answer some potential questions.**

 **I don't know if I will bring in characters outside Awakening, but Lucina will be the main character of the story.**

 **The story will ultimately lead in to Warcraft 3. Since that is the game that got me in to Warcraft and I am exited for Reforged.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think of the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Learning how to grow up.**

Several years had passed since the night Lucina almost died, she was now 15 and her training has had... mixed results. She learned how to use a blade real well and she has even been seen practicing some archery skills, showing no interest for firearms at all. But she had shown to be rather impatient and stubborn at times, something they've been doing their best to overcome. But being a teenager now, Lucina has become more independent and often wanted to do things for herself. She often refused letting her retainers do any work for her, and instead she tried to do it herself. Again with mixed results.

Right now there been reports of an very large boar in the forest, witch has been causing trouble for farmers and there was even reports that some people have been badly hurt by it. Several hunters had already been sent out to capture or kill the beast, but all of them had returned either injured or simply unable to catch it. According to them, the boar was able to keep going even after having been shot with multiple arrows.

When Lucina caught wind of this, she figured fighting a wild beast would be a decent test of her abilities. Grabbing her sword and some gear she would need for the trip trough the forest, Lucina headed out to hunt the beast. Without telling anyone she was going out... again. She had learned from her experience with the troll, so she made sure to keep her hand close to her sword at all times.

She walked for a couple of hours until she reached a river. She decided to take small break as she gathered some water in her hands and drank it, she then took of her boots and stuck her bare feet in to the cold water to was them and cool them of. She kept a look at the area while keeping her ears sharp.

As she grew older, her ears had grown much pointier than normal people. Something that did not go un-noticed and it turned out if was a trait she got from her mother. Lucina still had not met her mother yet, which was one of the reasons why she was so impacient during training. Just what would she need to do in order to earn a meeting with her own mother?

Lucina was brought out of her thoughts when she felt something. She yelped and lifted one of her feet... only to see that a small fish had lashed on to her big toe. Lucina sighed as she reached up and pulled it of before tossing it back in to the water. That fish served a sign that Lucina had rested long enough and should continue her hunt.

Pulling her boots back on, Lucina continued in to the forest "One would think that finding a massive boar would be a lot easier than this" She stopped when she heard a sound "Well, there you go".

Lucina looked behind a bush and found the large Boar. It was indeed very big, almost bigger than a horse and it had blood red eyes, a sign it was a rogue animal. No wonder so many people had been hurt, a rogue boar is almost always angry and attacks anything that moves. This beast had to be put down before more got hurt.

Lucina took out her bow and lined up an arrow. She took aim at it's neck, hoping to put it down in one shot. But the boar did not make it easy as it refused to stand still. Lucina took a breath to calm herself, if she misses, this whole hunt would become more annoying than needed. When she thought she had a clear shot, Lucina released her arrow.

Sadly, the boar turned just as the arrow came flying and ended up hitting one of it's tusks. The missed shot gave away her position and the animal wastes no time charging at Lucina. She spins out of the way whilst simultaneously landing a glancing strike on the boar with her blade. The hit does nothing, which made Lucina curse under her breath.

"I was hoping to end this quickly beast. But now, this is going to hurt" Lucina said as she got ready.

The two waste no time charging at each other once more, and Lucina's thrust results in her blade being caught between her enemy's tusks in the subsequent exchange of blows. The Boar takes advantage of the failed stab to disarm Lucina, yanking her weapon free and knocking it across the ground. Once disarmed, Lucina is knocked down by her foe.

Lucina hissed as she stood up while looking for her weapon. But while she did that, the Boar prepares for another charge. As the beast barrels towards Lucina once more, she manages to skillfully roll out of the way, causing the beast to hit the tree behind her. As the Boar is recovering, Lucina quickly regains her weapon and stands at attention for her opponent's next attack. The Boar snarls and beings to charge towards Lucina. As the animal swiftly runs toward her, Lucina backed towards a boulder, waiting for the perfect time. When the Boar was close enough, Lucina stepped aside causing it slam into the boulder and fall on its back. Jumping into the air, Lucina comes back down and stabs the large boar through the heart. The boar twitched for a few moments, before going completely still.

Lucina took several deep breaths before looking over herself for any injuries. She saw she had suffered a small gash in her side. She sighed as wrapped the wound before leaning on the dead body of the boar, to tired to even pull her blade out. She had to admit that this hunt was a lot harder than she expected. Still it did prove to be an interesting test of her abilities... but now she was faced with another problem.

Just how was she going to get this large beast back home?

* * *

"This will sting a little" A healer said as she put some potion on Lucina's wound that would help keep it clean.

Lucina let out a small hiss while covering her breasts with her left arm since she had to take of her shirt "I thought this stuff was meant to ease the pain!".

"It will in time. You are lucky the wound was not that deep, or else I might have needed to stitch it closed" The healer said as she wrapped some band-aids around Lucina's wound "Now you should be all healed up in a couple of days if you can keep yourself from going in to danger alone, again".

"Please stop. I don't need another person scolding me" Lucina said with a tired sighs as she put her shirt back on "Can I go now?".

"I'm afraid not. Your father wanted to speak to you first" The healer informed as she left to get Chrom.

Lucina groans at that, just what she needed, another talk from her dad "Great...".

Soon enough Chrom walked inside "How are you holding up?".

"Just a scratch dad. Nothing to worry about" Lucina answered, while bracing herself for a scolding.

"Tell me Lucina. Is that you can't help your reckless nature or do you just really like to make us worry about you?" Chrom asked with his arms crossed.

"Please don't be like that, father. I made it back without any serious injuries and I took out an wild boar that's been causing trouble for the villages. And now the people of said villages are feasting on freshly cooked boar meat" Lucina argued.

Chrom nods at that "I am well aware. That boar has been destroying farmings and hurt a lot of people. Not only did you put a stop to a problem, but you fed a lot of people too. So well done on that".

"I sense a 'but' coming" Lucina guessed.

"But, you once again left without telling anyone and got hurt because of it. You are lucky it was only a minor wound. Still I don't appreciate you doing this" Chrom said.

Lucina sighed, a little annoyed by all this "Father, I understand you want to protect me. But you keep me in this castle for so long that I feel like I will go crazy. I need to get out there and see the world a little. Not to mention I will never get the chance to improve myself unless I get to test myself in real combat".

Chrom regarded her words for a few moments. She had a point, at this rate she would just keep sneaking out and land herself in danger without anyone being there to help her. And he knew he could not keep her here forever. Not only was she a growing young lady, she was the future heiress of the throne and if she was going to lead one day, she would need experience. Chrom began to think and then got an idea, this would allow Lucina to get out and be safe at the same time, a win win situation.

"Alright Lucina, I understand. Since you want to go outside the kingdom so much, I got the perfect quest for you" Chrom said.

Lucina's eyes lit up "A quest!? Thank you father! What is it? Bandits? Left over orcs? A dinosaur?!".

"You will head for a lake near a village to the north. They have reported that Murlocs has been causing problems for fishermen and small settlements have already been plundered. Your quest is to take a few of our men and head there to get rid of the Murlocs" Chrom explained.

Lucina gave him a blank look "Really? Murlocs? They are little more than pests. I was hoping you would give me something more important".

"This is important Lucina. As the future heiress for the throne, you need to be able to handle all situations, great and small. Besides one always learns how to crawl before one can walk. You need to show you can handle the small things before you can move to the bigger battles that are bound to happen" Chrom said.

"Fine I will do it. When do I leave?" Lucina asked.

"You will leave in two days. Until then, rest and let your wound heal. Even Murlocs can be a bother if you fight them while injured" Chrom instructed.

"Very well father. I will do as you say" Lucina said.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lucina, along with 4 other warriors were now traveling by horse back towards the area where the Murlocs had been causing problems. Lucina had read the reports and it sounded that the situation was much worse than she thought it was. The settlements hand not only been plundered, but people had even gone missing and was never found. If the murlocs where abducting people then things may be even worse than anyone could have expected. But they could not be sure until they got there and they hoped that someone there could shed some light on the whole thing.

When they arrived, a man was waiting for them outside "Are you the ones sent to help?".

"We are, I am Princess Lucina and these are my noble warriors" Lucina introduced herself and her followers.

The man looked at them for a moment "Is this all? I was hoping for more".

"It's just Murlocs, they won't be a problem" Lucina assured.

"These are no normal murlocs princess Lucina. They are... different. They are a lot more dangerous than they should be" The man explained.

"How so?" Lucina asked.

The man rubbed a scar on his arm "They are a lot more coordinated and they know how to fight too. Whoever is leading them knows what they're doing. Be careful out there princess. If you came expecting an easy fight, then I fear you're wrong".

Lucina let his words sink in before she nods "Thank you for your warning. Where are these water critters?".

"Down by the lake" The man said while pointing down the mountain.

"Alright men, time to go fishing" Lucina ordered and with a confident reply from her men they rode down the mountain towards the lake. When they reached the beach they did indeed find traces of that something was not right here. And then... they found the bodies of the missing people, the bodies were so mutilated that whatever happened to them was not a quick death "So this is what they've been up to. These murlocs are different".

"What is your orders princess?" One of the knights asked.

"We will travel along the beach until we find them. Keep an eye on the water. Murlocs are sneaky, they might try to attack from the water" Lucina instructed.

 **"Yes princess!"** The men said and they began traveling along the beach.

They traveled for several hours but found nothing. The longer this took, the more uneasy Lucina became and it was getting dark, meaning it would be to dangerous to look for them without being able to see anything. Lucina signaled for her men to stop. She looked around to see if she could find any trace of a murloc nearby. She didn't see anything, but she still had a bad feeling in her gut. The man was right. This quest was not going to be as simple as she expected it to be.

"Set up camp, and take turn keeping watch during the night. We will continue tomorrow" Lucina ordered.

The men did as they were ordered and began setting up camp while also getting a fire going. When they were done, one of the knights kept watch while the others slept. He was tired but that is not what was distracting him. He spent more time looking at Lucina rather than keeping watch. He still did not think these murlocs where a problem so he figured there was no harm in taking in the beauty of his princess. He himself was rather young, only 18 years old, so of course he would be attracted to her. She was so beautiful, like a goddess. He only wished he could tell her that.

Sadly for him, he would never get the chance. His naive distracted mind, made it easy to get the drop on him and before he could react, something slit his throat, causing him to bleed out within moments. The attackers quickly snuck up to the still sleeping men and began killing them one by one. It was not until the last man was about to be stabbed that one of the murlocs got sloppy and stepped on his foot, making him wake up and shout.

"MURLOCS!" His voice woke Lucina up and he quickly stabbed the murloc before it could kill him.

Lucina got up while pulling out her sword "Damn! How did they get the drop on us?!".

The knights cut down two more murlocs "I knew that kid was useless!".

"Save it! We need to kill these things!" Lucina ordered as she cut down her own murloc.

A battle broke out, while the Murlocs had numbers, Lucina and her remaining knight were much better trained, not to mention having much better equipment. One by one, the murlocs fell to their blades and it looked like they had the upper hand... but even more murlocs emerged from the water and attacked in swarm. Lucina didn't know there could be this many murlocs in one tribe. She kicked one down and stabbed it before blocking a strike and quickly killed it. The knight used his shield to to bash a murloc before cutting it down, he repeated this several times but they kept coming.

"There are to many of them! We are not going to make it!" He shouted.

Lucina sliced open another murloc "We are not losing to a bunch of murlocs!".

"My lady please! We will be overwhelmed at this rate! We need more back up if we are to finish this!" The knight pleaded.

Lucina cursed, but she did see he was right, as much as she hated to admit it, they could not win like this "Get to the horses!".

The knight forced a murloc back before he followed Lucina to the horses. Lucina got on to her own, but the knight was quickly surrounded by the murlocs and they made it clear that they would not let him leave here alive. He sliced down several while being cut himself, Lucina was about to go in to help him but his voice stopped her.

"No princess! Forget about me! You need to get out of here!" He shouted while stabbing a murloc in the heart.

"I'm not leaving you!" Lucina argued.

"GO! YOU MUST LIVE!" Those where the last words the knight got out before he was brutally stabbed to death.

Lucina watched in horror as tears ran down her eyes. This was her fault. She never should have underestimated these things and now her loyal men paid the price for it. She gritted her teeth before getting her horse to run away from the slaughter. Sadly she did not get far as a murloc tossed a spear in to the horse's side, making it fall, and Lucina fell to the ground. She looked up to see her horse being killed by the murlocs before they came for her. Lucina felt her anger flare as she let out a loud battle cry and began cutting down the murlocs by the dozen. She did not care anymore, she wanted these things dead, she was going to avenge her men not matter what.

"DIE! DIE YOU MONSTERS! DIE!" Lucina screamed as pieces and blood of the murlocs flew all over the place. Lucina was so lost in her rage that she did not even notice the several cuts she received from their weapons.

She did not know how long the battle lasted, but when it was finally over, Lucina was utterly exhausted. She sat down against a boulder, breathing hard and flinching as the pain from her wounds finally caught up with her. However, one murloc was still alive and it stalked up to her and raised it's blade, ready to finish her... only for an arrow to hit it square in the head, killing it on the spot.

Lucina's vision was blurry but she could make out the figure of a woman walking up to her. This woman... she looked so familiar... Lucina know she has seen her before. The woman bent down in front of her and put a hand on her cheek. She checked on Lucina's injures and noticed they where not lethal, she was just tired. Lucina felt the woman pick her up and carried her to her own mount. The woman climbed on to her mount, with Lucina in her arms and began to ride of.

The last thing Lucina felt was that the woman was very... warm. After that everything went black.

* * *

When Lucina woke up, she was in her bed back in the palace and her injures had been treated and wrapped. She looked around for the woman who saved her but all she saw was... her father.

"Father..." Lucina whispered out.

Chrom looked up and smiled "You're awake. How do you feel?" Lucina looked at him for a moment before she suddenly broke down and cried in to his chest. Chrom hugged her close while rubbing her back "Easy... easy... you are safe now".

"It's all my fault! I was to impatient and wanted a real quest. And when I finally got one, all my men were killed because of me!" Lucina continued to cry.

"It was not your fault Lucina. I should have sent more than just one experienced knight with you, the others were clearly not ready. Those murlocs just so happened to be much more dangerous than we expected" Chrom said.

"You were right father! I am not ready! And I don't know if I ever will be! What will I do?" Lucina sobbed out.

"Lucina, this ordeal was tragic. But now that you know just how dangerous the world can be. You have taken the first and most difficult step, in becoming a true warrior" Chrom said gently.

This night marked the end of Lucina's ignorance. And she promised to never rush things again.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New Friends.**

A few days had passed since Lucina got back from her horrifying mission. Her body was healing nicely, but her mind, not so much. Chrom could not count the number of times he's heard Lucina wake up from nightmares and keeps blaming herself for what happened to her men. Despite his best efforts to convince Lucina that it was not her fault, she still could not fully accept it. It was becoming clear that at this rate Lucina might no recover. She needed something to focus on, something that could take her mind of things.

Chrom began to think and thing, on just what could help lift his daughter's spirit again... then it finally became clear. She needed friends. Lucina has had little to no interactions with people her age, she's only talked with Chrom and her aunts. Along with a few small talks with Fredrick. But she needed more. She needed to talk to someone who could relate to her a little more, and talk to her about stuff she was interested in.

And luckily, Chrom knew just who to ask about that: King Terenas Menethil II. Terenaswas the king of Lordaeron and one of the primary founders of the Alliance of Lordaeron, the first time in three thousand years the human kingdoms were united since the breaking of Arathor. But while he was a close friend to the royal family, it was his son that Chrom wanted Lucina to meet. The prince of Lordaeron.

Since Chrom had not seen his old freinds in a while, and Lucina being in need of some friends, Chrom decided to send a message to Lordaeron, hoping that King Terenas would accept his request. Luckily, not to long after, Chrom rechived and answer that Terenas was on his way with his son and another young woman who his son had already bonded with. That brought even more joy to Chrom, since it meant that Lucina might just end up with two new friends, something that would help her in the long run.

Traveling from Lordaeron to Ylisse would not take to long, since they can make the trip by boat. So Chrom made sure to have organised a welcome for them, so he could greet them in person when they arrive. About 1 and a half day later, King Terenas arrived and Chrom along with Lucina was there to meet him.

Chrom smiled as his old friend walked up to them and gave a polite bow "King Terenas. It's an honor to meet you again. And I am grateful that you made it here so quickly".

Terenas just smiled "No need for formalities, Chrom. And how could I refuse an invitation that would allow our children to meet? It has been long overdue".

"I couldn't have said it better myself" Chrom said before gently making Lucina step in front of him "This is my first and only child. Lucina".

Lucina bowed to be polite "It's an honor to meet you, King Terenas".

"Likewise, Princess Lucina" Terenas said before motioning to a young man next to him "This is my son. Arthas Menethil" He then points to a young lady "And this is Jaina Proudmoore".

Lucina looked and Arthas and Jaina. Both looked only a couple of years older than her. Arthas was very well built, a sign he's had warrior training. Jaina's physique was not as impressive, but Lucina could feel a strong aura around her, meaning it was more to her than meets the eye.

Lucina bows to them "Pleasure to meet you both".

Both bowed back as Jaina spoke "Pleasure is all ours".

"Yeah, a real pleasure" Arthas added.

"Well, let's not waste any time standing out here. You must be tired from the trip. Please, come with us in to our home" Chrom said as he motioned towards the palace.

With no other words. Everyone headed back inside. It felt a little strange for Lucina to meet people that was around her age, since she was used to speaking to older people. But she had a feeling this would be an welcoming change.

* * *

Near the evening, the parents allowed the young ones to spend the rest of the day together. They ended up sitting on the castle wall, watching over the landscape.

"It is so beautiful" Jaina commented.

"Really? I see it everyday, so I guess I don't notice it that much" Lucina said.

"I feel the same way about my kingdom. While I love it with all my heart, I don't notice the beauty as much as outsiders do" Arthas said "Still, I would have to agree with Jaina. Your home is really nice to look at, Lucina".

"Thank you, Arthas. I would love to see Lordaeron one day" Lucina said with a small smile. Talking to these two felt so natural.

"We would love to take you there one day. And maybe I can show you Kul Tiras too" Jaina suggested.

"I would love that! Always wanted to see the world... despite how dangerous it is" Lucina said, still dreaming of the day when she will set out to explore the world.

Arthas smiled "Seeing the world would be a fun experience".

There was an comfortable silence for a few moments until Jaina spoke "So Lucina... mind telling us about Ylisse? Been meaning to study it, but I never got the chance".

"Well I can't tell you to much, history was never my strong side. But I can tell you wat I do know" Lucina answered.

Jaina looked at her, eager to learn more about the kingdom.

"1000 years ago, legends spoke of a the Fell Dragon, who used to be an dragon aspect of great knowledge, attempted to destroy the world. However, his actions were stopped by the other dragon aspects, who granted the First Exalt of the Halidom of Ylisse their power through the Awakening ritual. And before you ask, I have no Idea what that is. The evil dragon was defeated and put into a deep slumber. Because of the immense strength of the weapon used to stop him, the five gemstones resting in it were removed and distributed to various lands during a event that split the entire landscape. Ylisse then separated itself into three separate nations, the Halidom of Ylisse, Regna Ferox, and the Theocracy of Plegia" Lucina began to explain and even Arthas seemed interested in hearing the rest "There are 3 lands, but all are really close to each other to be considered a part of the same kingdom, but with multiple leaders to help keep the balance: The Halidom of Ylisse, were we are now, it is located in the southeastern part of the continent. Our people worship the Divine Dragons that stopped the fell dragon. My people dislike war and have no more troops than absolutely necessary to protect the people. I hope to be one of them soon".

Jaina and Arthas said nothing as they continued to listen.

"The second land is Ferox: Regna Ferox comprises of the entire northern half of Ylisse and separated from its southern neighboring lands by a long wall stretching from one coast to another. Ferox has two rulers; Flavia, the East-Khan, and Basilio, the West-Khan. Only one of the Khans can hold sovereignty at a time, so they hold a tournament to decide who is the ruling Khan" Lucina continued "And the last land is Plegia: But I fear I know nothing about that. All I know is, despite Ylisse being split, all lands still falls under the rule of the queen of The Halidom of Ylisse. Which so happens to be my aunt, Emmeryn. But my father has a say in things too".

Jaina smiled at Lucina "For one who is not so focused on story, you still hold a lot of knowledge".

"Well, only because I had to learn some of it. Helps in case if a political mission comes my way one day. Something I hope will never happen" Lucina said as she looked over the landscape "I can not picture myself on a throne. I want to be a warrior. Not a ruler. I want to go out there and stop violence from happening and not wait for it to come to me...".

"I can see what you mean" Arthas agreed.

"Tell me Lucina. We have already met your father. But what about your mother?" Jaina asked.

Lucina sighed at that, she had a feeling they would ask about that "To tell you the truth... I don't know my mother. I haven't even met her yet... She left not long after I was born, and I was raised by my father. He told me she is a very complicated woman who has many responsibilities. Still I have had many dreams of her, but my dreams never let me get a good look of her. I've wanted to see her for as long as I can remember, but I am not ready for it. I swore to become strong enough so I could find her and finally see what she's like for myself".

"That sounds like a goal worthy of pursuing" Jaina commented, making Lucina smile a little.

"Yeah and also I-" Lucina suddenly stopped when she felt something land on her shoulder "Wh-what is that?!".

"It's just a bug. But a rather big one" Jaina said.

Lucina was silent for a few second before the bug made a buzzing sound **"EEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"** Both Arthas and Jaina jumped in surprise when Lucina suddenly flew on to her feet and took of running so fast that she left a dust trail behind her while screaming **"I HATE BUGS! I HATE BUGS! I HATE BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGS! *Buzzing sound* EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"**.

Arthas blinked several times "What... just... happened?".

Jaina giggled a little "Looks like the great Princess of Ylisse is afraid of bugs. Well they are nasty so I do not blame her".

Both Jaina and Arthas could not help but to laugh a little. Lucina was not like anyone they had ever met before. Lucina is a strong willed and driven young woman who is determined to make a better future for the people she has sworn to protect. She values her comrades deeply and has a sense of justice. Jaina and Arthas heard about the deaths of her men durring her first true quest, something that had a very big effect on her. They felt bad and knew they too would have to face that someday.

* * *

As time went on, Lucina got to know her new friends a lot better.

She learned about Arthas' life. As a young child, he became best-friends with Varian Wrynn and often sparred with him though Arthas was less experienced. He also watched as his future steed, Invincible, grew up. As a youth, Arthas was trained in combat by Muradin Bronzebeard, the brother of the dwarven king Magni Bronzebeard, and became an adept swordsman, while at the same time learned the ways of the Light under the tutelage of Uther the Lightbringer. Learning from two legendary warriors that even Lucina had heard of really did help boost Arthas' skills. He met Jaina when she was staying in Lordaeron on her way to Dalaran where she would be studying, which Arthas offered to escort her to. Some time later, Terenas had arranged a political wedding for Arthas' sister Calia with lord Daval Prestor. Calia was distraught by the decision and when Arthas tried to calm her, she wished that Arthas would chose his wife and the future queen of Lordaeron out of love, rather than politics.

As for Jaina herself, Lucina learned that she was born as the youngest child of Admiral Daelin Proudmoore, Lord of Kul Tiras and longtime friend and ally of Lordaeron and the Kingdom of Azeroth. At a young age, Jaina was enamored with tales of the Guardian Aegwynn. When her magical talent was discovered and she was sent to Dalaran, she badgered Antonidas into accepting her as an apprentice, eventually becoming one of the few female wizards in direct service to Dalaran. Under pressure by the expectations of her mentor, the heroic legacy she had to live up to, and the watchful eye of the citizenry of Lordaeron, Jaina struggled to keep focus on her studies. Because of their mutually royal heritage, it was inevitable that Jaina and Arthas, would meet. Over the years, they grew close as friends... though Lucina could tell there was something more than just friendship going on between them.

Still, Lucina bonded with both of them real well. She trained with Arthas a lot and most of their sparing matches always ended in a draw. When she was not training with Arthas, Lucina would allow Jaina to read the books she had for her, which offten lead to Jaina having to smack Lucina to keep her from falling asleep.

But it was not all training and reading. There was just enough time for the 3 to just have fun. Right now they were down by a river that only royal members could go to, and decided to bathe for a while.

Lucina jumped of a large rock in to the deeper part of the river. After a couple of seconds she came back up and got out of the water "Come on Jaina, jump in!".

"Thanks, but I rather just read my book" Jaina said, not looking up from the book she was reading.

Lucina rolled her eyes before looking at Arthas who was already wet from his own jump in to the water. Both made a silent plan and then smirked at each other. Jaina yelped when Arthas grabbed her arms and Lucina grabbed her legs and carried her towards the water.

"Wait! No! Don't you dare-EEEK!" Was all Jaina got out before she was thrown in to the water.

Arthas and Lucina shared a good laugh as Lucina spoke "You should have seen your face, Jaina!".

Lucina's laughter however was cut short when water hit her like a punch to the face, sending her on her rear. She looked up and gulped when she saw an angry Jaina glare at her two friends while using her magic to manipulate the water, ready to strike.

"Jaina, there is no need for-LOOk OUT!" Lucina suddenly shouted.

Jaina turned just in time to see large jaws come towards her. Luckily Arthas tackled her out of the way before said jaws could bite down on her. Lucina got up and saw what the attacker was.

 _'A Crocolisk?! How did it get so far in to the kingdom's rivers? We are not even anywhere near a swamp'_ She wondered but shook her head, her friends were in danger and there was no way she would let them die too.

Grabbing the blade she had brought with her, Lucina jumped on to the Croc's back and stabbed it in the side. Roaring in anger and pain, the Crocolisk threw Lucina of, making her drop her blade as she landed on the ground. Lucina looked to see the six legged reptile charge towards her. She kicked it's mouth shut, before wrapping her arms and legs around it's jaws, keeping it closed. Clearly annoyed, the Corcolisk lifted it's body and slammed Lucina in to the ground and even tried rolling, wanting to get her of so it could eat her.

But before Lucina's limbs could lose their grip. Water snared around the reptile's body. Lucina saw that Jaina had focused her magic on restraining the beast, allowing Arthas to use the dropped blade to stab the Crocolisk in the head, killing it.

Lucina got out from under the dead beast and began breathing hard, exhausted from restraining it. Jaina ran up to her and helped her sit up "Are you alright, Lucina?".

"Yeah... I should be alright. Just glad my swimming clothes did not come of. That would have been much worse than being eaten".

Jaina blinked "Why?".

"I don't want to be seen naked" Lucina answered simply.

"That would be embarrassing. Still... we did it. We killed the beast" Arthas said while catching his own breath from the sudden ordeal.

"We did... funny. We have only been friends for a short time, but we already fought well together. I am really glad I met you two" Lucina said with a smile.

Jaina smiled too "So am I... but what will happen when we have to go back to our own lives? And what if we don't see each other for a long time?".

Lucina thought about it "Then let's make a blood promise".

"Blood promise?" Arthas asked.

Lucina put her hand in the dead Crocolisk's blood and held it up "By the blood of the first enemy we faced and killed together. Let's make a promise that we will always be there for each other, whenever we need it".

Arthas was silent for a moment before he too got some blood on his hand "The blood of our honor".

Jaina hesitated but bloodied her her hand too "The blood of our friendship".

They put their hands together as Lucina finished "The blood of our bond. We shall never abandon each other and we shall always be more than just friends. Now... we are family".

With those final words, they sealed their blood promise. Lucina was happier than she's ever been before. Not only did she make new friends. But she forged such a strong bond with them that she saw them more as family than friends. And as siblings in the blood of battle their bonds would grow ever stronger the more time passes and one day, they will ride together to see the world.

Nothing would shatter their bond... nothing...

 **.**

 **A shorter and more lighthearted chapter that just focuses on Lucina bonding with her new friends.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Faithful meeting.**

Roughly a year had passed since Lucina met Arthas and Jaina, and the princess had since fully recovered from her failed mission. During this time she had continued to train and became stronger and stronger with time. Still, she was yet to achieve her life long goal. But for now, she was focused on her training and becoming stronger. She still was not fond of the idea of leading her kingdom one day, but she knew she would have to, since her father would not be around forever... and Lucina dreaded the day when her father would pass away. Chrom was aware of this fact too, and he knew that Lucina would need to get some more actual experience. And he knew just the way she could get it. He had just received a message that requested his aid in dealing with an situation in Quel'Thalas. Normally the elves preferred to handle their problems themselves, but according to the message, the situation was something Ylisse had more experience with.

Chrom was waiting in his room until he heard a knock on his door "Enter".

Lucina stepped inside "You wanted to see me father?".

"Yes, Lucina. Please take a seat" Chrom motioned to a chair, after Lucina sat down he began to explain why he had summoned her "How is your training going?".

"Well, they tell me that I am improving everyday" Lucina answered.

"Good to hear. Because I have received an request that I need you to handle" Chrom said.

"A request?" Lucina asked.

Chrom nods "A request from Quel'Thalas".

That gained Lucina's full atention "Quel'Thalas?! You mean the home land of the high eleves?".

Chrom nods "Indeed. But first. How much do you know about them an their culture?".

Lucina looked away "Not much... I tried reading books, but they did not provide much valid info... and I fell asleep after page 5".

Chrom shook his head with an amused smile "Of course, well I have been there myself and I met someone who was able to tell me about it".

"You mean mother?" Lucina asked, she did not know her mother, but she knew by now that her mother was an elf... given the fact her ears where pointier than most humans.

Chrom gave a slow nod "Yes... her. In fact, that is the main reason I am sending you. Because your mother will be the one who will help you on your quest".

Lucina looked shocked before she looked down, her eyes closed. After a few moments of silence she finally looked back up "So... after all these years. You are finally going to let me see her?".

Chrom closed his eyes and sighed "It was never that simple, Lucina".

"Then explain it to me! You always told me she was a complicated woman, so can you just come clean and tell me what's so complicated with her? Is it the fact she's an elf that made things hard?" Lucina all but demanded.

"Lucina, calm down and let me talk" Chrom ordered sharply, Lucina obeyed, but she made it clear she was done with his excuses "Like I've said many times, you mother, is a complicated woman. But she has a reason for that. She has a very important position in Quel'Thalas".

"And that is?" Lucina asked.

"She is a Ranger-General of Silvermoon. A unique title given to the commander of the Farstriders, the High elf rangers of Quel'Thalas. he ranger-general is also the commander of all of Quel'Thalas' army forces. So a title like that leaves very little time for your mother to spend time with a family from a different kingdom" Chrom explained

Lucina let this sink in before she asked "Then couldn't she at least sent a letter? Or at the very least a sign that she acknowledged my existence?".

"Listen Lucina, I can't speak for her. You will just have to ask her yourself when you meet her. You will leave shortly and I am sending one soldier with you" Chrom said.

"Just one?" Lucina asked.

"The trip to Quel'Thalas is long and dangerous. But I am not going to make the mistake of sending a small and inexperienced group with you this time. I will send the best warrior we have, she will be able to help you get there and back" Chrom explained.

"Then who are you sending with me?" Lucina asked.

* * *

"Hello Lucina, it's so nice to see you again" Said a red head woman who was already waiting for Lucina with two horses ready.

Lucina's mouth was wide open when she saw who would be her guardian "Cordelia!?".

Cordelia was a member of the Royal Knights and her duty is to protect the royal family. During her days as a recruit, it was apparent that she was a prodigy in nearly everything she attempted to do. After joining the Royal Knights, she quickly became a legend to the people, said to being able to bring down hordes of enemies all by herself. Though she is rather modest and does not like when she is praised to much out of fear that it could invoke jealousy in her fellow knights.

Still, Lucina and Cordelia had become pretty good friends from all the years they've known each other. They talk from time to time, whenever both of them have some free time, and no busy with their duties. They bonded well due to both having... a similar problem than only women would understand.

Cordelia smiled at the surprised princess "It really has been a long time, hasn't it, Lucina?".

"It has... I never expected that the guardian dad assigned to me would make the best warrior in the kingdom" Lucina said.

"I am honored you think so. I promised him to make sure you make it to Quel'Thalas safely" Cordelia confirmed.

"I am honored for that, but don't think you will be doing all the work, I can take care of myself just fine" Lucina said.

Cordelia chuckled "I harbor no doubt about that. But even legendary warriors needs help from their comrades from time to time".

Lucina smiled a little at that "That is true. Well let's mount our horses and be of. We are in for a long trip".

Coredlia nods and they began to get ready for their trip. While they were doing that, Fredrick had arrived to check on them "Do you have everything you need?".

"I think we do" Lucina answered.

"Food?" Fredrick asked.

"Yes" Lucina confirmed.

Fredrick "Extra clothes?".

Cordelia "Yes".

Fredrick "Are your weapons still sharp?".

"Yes" Lucina answered, trying not to sound annoyed.

"I knitted some new scarfs for you both in case-" Fredrick began until Cordelia stopped him.

"Fredrick, we got everything we need. You don't have to worry about us" She said, half amused.

"Sorry. Just doing my duty as an retainer" Fredrick said.

"Well, while we're gone, your duty is to keep an eye on dad" Lucina said.

"Do not worry Princess Lucina. Your father will be safe and sound when you return" Fredrick assured.

"Good to know. See you when we get back Fredrick. Let's go Cordelia" Lucina ordered as they finally began their trip.

On the way Cordelia asked "I've never been to Quel'Thalas. Do you know the history behind it?".

"I only know what dad told me. After being exiled by their old people for refusing to give up magic, the surviving highborne, led by Dath'Remar, left Kalimdor behind them and challenged the storms of the Maelstrom. Their fleets wandered the wreckage of the world for many long years, until they eventually found land across the sea. Dath'Remar, who already had the name Sunstrider sought out places of considerable ley power upon which to build a new homeland for his people. His fleet finally landed on the beaches of the kingdom men would later call Lordaeron. Forging inland, the high elves founded a settlement within the tranquil Tirisfal Glades. After a few years, many of them began to go mad. It was theorized that something evil slept beneath that particular part of the world - and was later proven to be the C'thraxxi |Zakajz the Corruptor in Legion. The high elves packed up their encampment and moved northward towards another land rich with ley energies" Lucina began to explain.

"Sounds like they went through a lot" Cordelia mused.

"As the high elves crossed the rugged, mountainous lands of Lordaeron, their journey became more perilous. Since they were effectively cut off from the life-giving energies of the Well of Eternity, many of them fell ill from the frigid climate or died from starvation. The most disconcerting change, however, was the fact that they were no longer immortal or immune to the elements. They also shrank somewhat in height, and their skin lost its characteristic violet hue. Despite their hardships, they encountered many wondrous creatures that had never been seen in Kalimdor. They also found tribes of primitive humans who hunted throughout the ancient forestlands. However, the greatest threat they encountered were the voracious and cunning forest trolls of Zul'Aman. These moss-skinned trolls could regenerate lost limbs and heal grievous physical injuries, and they proved to be a barbaric race. The Amani empire stretched across most of northern Lordaeron, and the trolls fought hard to keep unwanted strangers from their borders. The elves developed a deep loathing for the vicious trolls and killed them on sight whenever they were encountered. After many long years, the high elves finally found a land that was reminiscent of the forests of Kalimdor. Deep within the northern woods of the continent, they founded the kingdom of Quel'Thalas and vowed to create a mighty empire which would dwarf that of their kaldorei cousins. Unfortunately they soon learned that Quel'Thalas was founded upon an ancient troll city that the trolls still held to be sacred. Almost immediately, the trolls began to attack the elven settlements in mass. Lucina continued.

"What happened then?" Cordelia asked.

"The elves, unwilling to give up their new land, utilized the magics which they had gleaned from the Well of Eternity and kept the savage trolls at bay. Under Dath'Remar's leadership, they were able to defeat the Amani warbands that outnumbered them ten to one. Some elves, wary of the Kaldorei's ancient warnings, felt that their use of magic might possibly draw the attention of the banished Burning Legion. Therefore, they decided to mask their lands within a protective barrier which would still allow them to work their enchantments. They constructed a series of monolithic Runestones at various points around Quel'Thalas which marked the boundaries of the magic barrier. The Runestones not only masked the elves' magic from extra-dimensional threats, but helped to frighten away the superstitious troll warbands as well" Lucina answered.

Cordelia continued to listen, amazed by the details that Lucina brought in to her explanation.

"As time wore on, Quel'Thalas became a shining monument to the high elves' efforts and magical prowess. Its beauteous palaces were crafted in the same architectural style as the ancient halls of Kalimdor, yet they were interwoven with the natural topography of the land. Quel'Thalas had become the shining jewel that the elves had longed to create. The Convocation of Silvermoon was founded as the ruling power over Quel'Thalas, though the Sunstrider Dynasty maintained a modicum of political power. Comprised of seven of the greatest high elf lords, the Convocation worked to secure the safety of the elven lands and people. Surrounded by their protective barrier, the high elves remained unmoved by the old warnings of the Kaldorei and continued to use magic flagrantly in almost all aspects of their lives. For nearly four thousand years the high elves lived peacefully within the secluded safety of their kingdom. Nevertheless, the vindictive trolls were not so easily defeated. They plotted and schemed in the depths of the forests and waited for the numbers of their warbands to grow. Finally, a mighty troll army charged out from the shadowy forests and once again laid siege to the shining spires of Quel'Thalas. And that is all I know, other than they won the Troll Wars. But those creatures never left them alone" Lucina finished.

"What an fascinating history. I hope they can tell us more when we get there" Cordelia said.

"I am not really interested in their history at the moment. I am only on this quest because the person I've been wanting to meet all my life will be there" Lucina said, her eyes sharp.

Cordelia understood right away "Your mother...".

Lucina took a deep breath "Yes, at last I will have answers and know the real truth about the other half of my blood line".

Cordelia said nothing. She could tell Lucina had mixed emotions about meeting the mother who had been absent from her life for so long. She only hoped Lucina would be able to control herself when she sees her. Being apart from a parent for your whole life was not an easy thing to go through. Lucina had done many reckless things in hope of finding her mother, once almost being killed for it. When it became clear she would not stop until she finds her mother, Chrom had made sure she got the best training possible, so she would be ready to find her when the time is right. And after Chrom got the request from Quel'Thalas that they needed help, he jumped at the chance to send Lucina since he knew her mother would be there. Cordelia had been informed that's also the reason why Chrom made her Lucina's body guard, since she is among the few true friends Lucina has.

* * *

It took roughly 2 days to reach the forest of the elves. Lucina and Cordelia made their way inside. They had a small idea of where to find the elves that where sent to greet them. When they got rather deep within the forest, an arrow hit a tree right in front of Lucina's face, almost making her fall of her horse.

"Not a step further. Identify yourselves" Came a female voice.

Lucina removed her hood to reveal her face "I am Lucina, Princess of Ylisse. And this is my guardian, Cordelia. We have been sent here in answer of your call for aid".

"Lucina...?" The woman all but whispered as she stepped out of the trees, revealing to be an elf "We were never told that our leader's daughter would be the one Ylisse would send. But I am sure she will be happy to see you".

Lucina was silent for a moment "Take us to her... please".

"Of course. Come with me" The elf said as she began leading the two women towards the camp.

The closer they got to the camp, the more tense Lucina became. She was debating on how she would react when she finally sees her. She just didn't know at the moment. All she could do was to just wait and see what happens. When they finally reached the camp, Lucina and Cordelia got of their horses and walked to the biggest tent in the camp, that must belong to the one Lucina was here for.

The elf turned around to face them "Wait out here. I will go and get her".

When the elf went inside the tent, Cordelia looked at Lucina "Are you alright?".

"I... don't know... I just don't know" Lucina answered.

* * *

Inside the tent, the leader of the camp was making new arrows, until the elf from before entered "My Lady. The aid from Ylisse has arrived".

"Bring them to the meeting room. I will see them shortly and we can go over the situation" The leader said.

"My Lady... I think it's best if you see them now" The Elf said.

The Leader looked at her "Why? What's so special about them?".

"One of them... is your daughter, My Lady" The elf said.

The leader got wide eyes before looking down _'He sent her?... Damn it Chrom! Could you not have given me a warning first?'._

* * *

Outside the tent, Lucina was still waiting, until the elf walked out of the tent and moved aside so The Leader could come out. The moment she did, she locked eyes with Lucina. Both just stared at each other, both trying to think of something to say. Cordelia looked between them, a little concerned by what would happen. This was a very tense stand of, and no one could tell what was about to happen.

Finally, Lucina broke the tense silence "Mother...".

"Lucina..." The Leader said silently. After another moment of silence she took a step back "Join me inside... we have a lot to talk about".

When The Leader went inside Lucina looked at Cordelia "Wait out here... this is something I must do alone".

"Of course my Lady" Cordelia said.

Lucina took a deep breath before walking in to the tent.

* * *

Inside, The Leader's back was facing her. Once again there was another tense silence as both Lucina and her mother just didn't know what to say at the moment. Both took a little time to gather themselves as much as they could, all to avoid unnecessary problems. Something that would be easier said than done.

"I knew this day would come... but I never expected it would happen like this" The mother finally spoke.

"I never knew what to expect" Lucina said, still struggling with her emotions.

The Leader sighed and turned around and removed her hood "Well... it's time we had our talk... it's been to long already".

Now Lucina could get a good look at who her mother was... and her mother is: **Sylvanas Windrunner.**

 **.**

 **A shorter chapter because I wanted to leave an impact now that I finally reveal who Lucina's mother is. Been waiting to write this for a long time now.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A long awaited talk.**

There was a deathly silence in the tent. Both Lucina and Sylvanas were just looking at each other. Sylvanas was waiting for Lucina to speak, but no words were coming out of her mouth. It was clear that Lucina was trying to chose her words carefully, but there were so many emotions in her that she were struggling with even finding her voice. Sylvanas was slowly growing impatient, they did not have all the time in the world, they needed to get this over with so they could focus at the task at hand.

"Really? Don't you have any questions?" Sylvanas asked.

"Of course I do! I'm just trying to figure out what to ask first" Lucina finally spoke.

"Why don't you start with what you want to know first" Sylvanas suggested.

"Alright then... Why?" Lucina asked.

Sylvanas blinked in confusion "Why what?".

"You know what I mean! Why where you absent from my life for so long!?" Lucina demanded, barely keeping her emotions in check.

Sylvanas sighed at that, knowing that question was coming "It's.".

"If you say it's complicated, I will slap you" Lucina cut her of.

Sylvanas snorts "You can try, but it will not end well for you. But to answer your questions, I had many responsibilities. To many for me to just drop it all to watch a child".

"Then... your duties where more important than your own daughter?" Lucina asked, sounding hurt.

"I did not say that" Sylvanas said.

"You might as well have said it! I grew up thinking you wanted nothing to do with me!" Lucina all but shouted, her finally spilling out.

"That's... not true" Sylvanas said in a softer tone.

Tears appeared in Lucina's eyes "Do you have any idea how it felt? Growing up without knowing who your mother was? Not even knowing your name? Only vague dreams of what you might look like? I spent so long trying to find you. I almost died, just so I could at least see you! But I never even got close... You were always out of reach, both in my travels and in my dreams. I could never catch up to you...".

"Lucina..." Sylvanas began, not sure what to say.

"In the end, I just gave up... if finding you was that impossible... it must have been because you did not want to be found" Lucina said as a sob escaped her mouth.

Sylvanas felt her heart ache at the sight of her daughter sobbing. She took a deep breath before she reached out her hand and placed it on Lucina's cheek, making her look at her "Lucina... I never wanted to be absent from your life. There where many times I wanted to just leave my duties behind, just so I could hold you in my arms, at least once. Me being gone from your life had nothing to do with not wanting to be with you".

"Then why?" Lucina asked silently.

"Because if I did that, the monsters I fight would have an easier time invading. When I gave birth to you, we were still in the middle of a dangerous time. And I did not wan you to grow up in such a dangerous world. Your birth filled me with more motivation to keep fighting, if only to help make a world where you could grow up safe and happy... but from the looks of it, I failed" Sylvanas said.

"Mother..." Lucina whispered.

"But you were wrong about one thing, Lucina. I was not completely out of your life. I would visit from time to time just to watch you from the distance, just to see how you were doing" Sylvanas.

"Then why-" Lucina began, but Sylvanas cut her of, knowing what she was about to ask.

"Because there was never enough time. I only had time for a quick check before I had to return home. I only wanted to make sure that you were safe and healthy" Sylvanas said.

Lucina gained a quick smile, since Sylvanas did sound like a mother for a moment there "Mother... a while back, I was sent on a mission that lead to my men being killed by murlocs... I was badly wounded but someone found me and brought me home... was that you?".

Sylvanas nods "It was. When I learned you had been sent on your first quest, I needed to make sure you could handle it... but the time I caught up with you, it was already to late. All I could do was to kill your attackers and bring you home. Did not have time to wait around for you to get better".

Lucina had a feeling it was her mother that saved her that night. And it felt good to know that since it was another proof that her mother did care about her, even if she weren't around.

"If it makes you feel better, I returned to that place and killed the rest of those creatures" Sylvanas said.

"Well, I'm not shedding tears for them... tell me something mother. What did you think when you became pregnant with me?" Lucina asked.

Sylvanas chuckled a little "I remember the feeling well. Mostly I was shocked since I never had any plans on having kids while a war was still going on... but the night I gave birth to you, when I saw your face for the first time... I was filled with pride. I never believed that someone like me could create something so beautiful".

Lucina could not help but to blush a little at that, but she was still moved by her mother's words "Well, you are beautiful yourself, so I was lucky enough to inherit some of it".

Sylvanas chuckled at that "Thank you. My sisters had a lot of fun teasing me about it".

"Sisters? Does that mean I have aunts from your side too? I got two from father's side" Lucina said.

Sylvanas nods "Yes, two. Alleria and Vareesa".

"Tell me about them, please" Lucina said, wanting to know more about the elf part of her family.

"Alleria is the eldest of of us. Alleria worked closely with Turalyon and Khadgar in the campaign to expel the orcs from Lordaeron. Upon learning that the Horde was marching towards Quel'thalas, Alleria led the Alliance army to the defense of Silvermoon, briefly reuniting me and comrade Lor'Themar Theron. Though we were successful in repelling the Horde invasion, it came at a terrible cost: eighteen of our kin, including our younger brother, Lirath, were killed. Devastated, Alleria sought comfort in the arms of Turalyon, but ultimately, she chose to dedicate herself to revenge. I hardly ever see her anymore" Sylvanas said in a sad tone.

Lucina looked down at that. So she had uncles too... one who she will never meet now "What about Vareesa?".

"She is our youngest sister. During her early career, she was assigned by her superiors to escort the mage Rhonin to his ship at Hasic. This simple mission soon turned into a harrowing journey into Grim Batol where she eventually aided the mage in destroying the Demon Soul and freeing the Dragonqueen Alexstrasza. During this mission, Rhonin and Vereesa fell in love and they eventually married" Sylvanas explained.

Lucina smiled at that "Looks like she got it all".

"I guess one could say that. She has a good heart, but only time will tell if she will live up to our legacy" Sylvanas said.

"Thinks I can meet Aunt Alleria and Vareesa someday?" Lucina asked.

"I'm sure you will. If were lucky you might meet at least one of them on this quest" Sylvanas answered.

Not wanting this to lead to the buisness at hand just yet, Lucina decided to ask another thing she really wanted to know "So, what about you and dad? I've only heard dad's part of the story. That you two met during the war and fell in love, leading to you having me".

Sylvanas smiled a little "This might come as an surprise. But the first time we met, I hated him".

"Wait what?" Lucina asked, truly surprised.

"Chrom was the most annoying man I had ever met. He always had an annoying smile, spoke a lot of horrible jokes and he even broke one of my walls once... which still annoys me since I was held responsible for it. He never made things easy on me. Even today he can be annoying. Like sending you here without any prior notice at all" Sylvanas explained.

"Sorry about that. Guess he wanted to surprise you" Lucina said.

"Wouldn't surprise me in the least. But his most annoying triat was the the fact he always complimented me. Even when I was shouting at him in pure furry, he still called me beautiful and that I looked cute when I was mad. It took all my self restraint not to strangle the man!" Sylvanas said, though there was a small blush on her face.

Lucina could not help but to giggle at that. It was clear that her mother and father were the exact opposites and yet somehow, she was born.

"Laugh all you want, it was a real annoyance for me" Sylvanas continued "In the end I could not take it anymore, so I broke our partnership and decided to do our quest on my own".

"I take it something happened that changed your mind?" Lucina assumed.

"In a matter of speaking. I knew heading out on my own was not a wise thing to do, but I had to get away from him before I went insane. It did not go well as I was ambushed and captured by the enemy. I was held in a cage for a while until Chrom showed up to save me" Sylvanas began before rolling her eyes "But instead of sneaking inside and freeing me so we could escape, like anyone with at least some intellect would do... he just charged head first in to the camp. Even though he was outnumbered 30 to 1, he just charged in without any fear or regards for his ow life".

Lucina all but gaped at that. She now understood where she must have gotten her more reckless side from.

"I thought for sure that the idiot was going to be killed and I would be stuck with the orcs... but... he cut them down... every last one of them. Even as one managed to cut his chest, he never slowed down until all of them where dead. Only then did he finally decide to let me out of my cage and I gave him a good earful for doing something so foolish" Sylvanas continued before she sighed and rubbed her eyes "But even then, he would not stop smiling that stupid smile and he was just relieved that I was not hurt... we headed to a safer place where we could spend the night and allow me to treat his wound".

"Is that were I come in?" Lucina asked.

Sylvanas nods "Indeed. After treating his wound, I asked Chrom why he always smiled and called me all those things, even after how I treated him. And he just looked me in the eyes and told me it was because he loved me. Even after all the things I said and did to him, he loved me. I was both shocked and angry, since I could not believe that anyone would be so much of an idiot to fall in love with someone like me. But he silenced me with a kiss... and just like that, he broke through my inner walls... and the very same night, we created you".

Lucina blushed but smiled at the romantic history of her parents "Father always knew how to get on people's softer side. Thank you for telling me all this mother. I really needed to hear it, especially from you".

Sylvanas smiled back "It's the least I could do, for all the years I was out of your life".

Lucina could not stop herself anymore. Without warning she stood up before crashing in to her mother and gave her a strong hug. Sylvanas was taken aback by the sudden action, not expecting it at all. But before she could say anything, she heard a sob and she felt Lucina's tears hit her neck as Lucina refused to let her go.

"Mother..." Lucina whispered through sobs, all her emotions flooding out of her.

Sylvanas finally allowed a warm smile to spread on her lips before she hugged Lucina back "I am sorry for all the pain I put you through Lucina. But remember this: I always loved you and I will never stop loving you. Not even death can erase that love".

"Mother!" Lucina sobbed out as she continued to cry in to her mother's neck.

Sylvanas held her close, figuring that their quest could wait until morning. For now, she just wanted to make up for some of the time she had been gone from Lucina's life. And for the first time since she was born, Lucina finally got to know what a mother's love felt, and she did not want it to go away, ever.

And on that night, a mother and her daughter, reconnected.

 **.**

 **A shorter chapter focused on the reunion of a mother and her daughter.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trolls of horror.**

After their heart filled mother and daughter reunion, Lucina and Sylvanas were finally ready to get down to business and begin discussing the reason Lucina and Cordelia was sent there to aid them. Everyone gathered in the meeting tent, where a map of the area was laid out on a table. Surrounding the tabel was Lucina, Cordelia, Sylvanas and all of Sylvanas subordinates. Lucina looked over the map, she had to make sure to memorize it the best she could so she could be more effective once they head out to combat the threat.

After taking in everything the map showed, Lucina finally spoke "So what exactly are we dealing with here?".

"Our old enemies, the trolls, have returned to threaten us once again" Sylvanas answered, clearly annoyed by the trolls who just keeps coming back.

"The trolls must be really stubborn to return after how badly they lost during the war with your people and the alliance" Cordelia commented.

"The trolls are many things, but if there is one thing that can be said about them: They never forget a grudge. They hate us more than anything and will never stop until we kill them or they kill us. They still claim these lands belong to them, and they refuse to accept anything else" Sylvanas said.

"But wasn't most of them either killed or driven away during the war?" Lucina asked.

"That was what we hoped. But somehow they've managed to recover from their loss and are back to threaten us again. Had they not been such filthy beasts, I would almost admire their persistence" Sylvanas commented.

"I can't shake the feeling that there is something different about them now. Otherwise you wouldn't need our help" Lucina said.

Sylvanas nods at her "You are right, Lucina. Normally we would just deal with them ourselves. But there is indeed something new about them. Something we don't understand yet".

"What do you mean?" Lucina asked.

Sylvanas motioned to someone and a elf priest walked up and put his finger on a part of the map "The forest in this area has begun to slowly die. But what worries us is that it's not caused by natural reasons. Something is sucking the very life force out of it".

"Magic corruption..." Lucina realized.

The priest nodded "Yes. We don't know what it is, but we do know there is indeed a dark magic that is draining the land. And while we hope this is not the case, we are suspicious it could be Fel Magic".

"Fel magic?" Cordelia asked "I don't think I've heard of that before".

"Fel magic is a destructive form of magic that is used by demons and the members of the Burning Legion. It is demonic, entropic, chaotic and extremely volatile. Its use by the wielder, or its effects on the victim, frequently results in an alteration of the individual, colloquially called corruption. All of the Burning Legion carry the taint of fel magic within their very blood, allowing them to spread greater evil" The priest began to explain "Order is most commonly perceived in reality as arcane magic. Arcane energy is innately volatile, and wielding it requires intense precision and concentration. Disorder, on the other hand, manifests as highly destructive fel magic, a destructive and extremely addictive energy originating as a result of the mutual destruction of Light and Void as they collide on a cosmic scale in the Twisting Nether. Fel is fueled by drawing life from living beings and consuming their souls , utterly destroying them in the process. It requires but an insignificant sacrifice, a living fish or two, a few strands of seaweed, to fuel the magic".

"Dark magic that feeds of the very soul of whatever it touches... who would even consider using such evil power?" Lucina asked in disgust.

"Sadly, despite it's evil, Fel is a very powerful magic and very tempting for those who hunger for more power. Demons has managed to turn good souls in to monsters by promising them power they could never dream of" Sylvanas answered as she looked down with a sigh "It's this very magic that infects the orcs and turned them in to the bloodthirsty beasts they are today".

"How do we combat such horrific and corrupting power?" Cordelia asked.

"Arcane energy. But we got little of that. Our best chance is to find whoever is spreading the Fel and end them. But like I said before, we are not sure Fel magic is really in play here. But be ready just in case" The priest answered.

"Understood. So what is the plan then?" Lucina asked.

Sylvanas put her finger on the map "The trolls have been attacking these areas, not surprising since it's where our magic stones lies. If they are destroyed, we will have a much harder time defending ourselves" Sylvanas then moved her finger across a road part of the map "To reach the stones, the trolls need to travel along this path. But they will not use the road to avoid being spotted. We need to guard our magic, and force the trolls back. Only then can we hope to muster an counter attack towards them".

"I see. Me and Cordelia can guard one of them. I'm sure we can handle the trolls if they decide to move against us" Lucina said.

Sylvanas looks at her, not liking her plan at all "You really think the two of you can hold of an horde of Trolls by yourselves?".

"Trust me mother, there is a lot more to us than meets the eye. I am not the same girl you had to save from the Murlocs and Cordelia is the best warrior we have. We can handle some trolls" Lucina assured.

The Priest spoke up "While I do not doubt your skills, young one. I am fully convinced you could deal with regular trolls. But these trolls are far from regular".

"Trust me, you've made that very clear. But I assure you, we can deal with them. And should things turn out to be worse than expected, we will pull back and warn the rest" Lucina said.

Sylvanas still did not look convinced but sighed "Very well then. But you will bring some of my archers with you. That is not a request".

Lucina smiled "Understood, mother".

Sylvanas could not help but to smile back "Then it's time to make preparation".

As they got ready to prepare, they were unaware of that someone had been listening in.

* * *

Zul'jin is a warlord of the Amani forest trolls and has been chieftain of the Amani tribe since before the Second War. Zul'jin and the Amani tribe were allied with the orcish Horde for the duration of the Second War, but Zul'jin himself was captured near its end by the Alliance. Upon gaining his freedom he went into hiding to rebuild his army and plan an attack on the remnants of the high elves, now known as blood elves, only to find them allied with the Horde.

A fierce forest troll of the Amani tribe, Zul'jin's ability as a warrior and leader meant he was able to do what no other troll had done since the Troll Wars: unite the warring tribes of Zul'Aman under a single leader. He was infamous for his daring raids on the outskirts of Quel'Thalas at a time when trolls had been completely beaten into obscurity by the high elves. Some claimed he planned to unite all trolls, but his plans were quickly put on hold by the events of the Second War.

However his hatred for the elves were as strong as ever and he was going to make sure they never forget who truly rules these lands. He was using some form of dark magic to watch the elf camp, and while he could not hear what they were saying, he could still see everything. And he saw someone who could help make the message very clear.

Yes, she would do just fine.

* * *

Later that day, Lucina was preparing her horse to ride out. But as she did, Sylvanas walked in "Lucina. A word please".

Lucina looked at her and walked over to her "What is it mom?".

"Lucina... I don't want you going out there" Sylvanas said.

Lucina blinked "What? But in the meeting tent you said-".

"I know what I said" Sylvanas interrupted "But the trolls are not like those Murlocs. They are a far greater threat than those creatures could ever hope to be. They are ruthless, sadistic, and are not above using any veil method to get what they want".

"I know that mom. But I have to-" Lucina began but Sylvanas once again stopped her.

"No Lucina, you don't know! You don't know what the trolls does to their enemies! They are not merciful" Sylvanas said, making it clear she was not supporting Lucina's decision at all.

Lucina was silent for a moment before looking her mother dead in the eyes "Yes... I do know, mother. I met a troll back when I was a kid. And he made it very clear what he was going to do to me. Had not my father's retainer showed up in time to save me, we wouldn't be having this talk now. All the more reason why I need to do this. I am not going to let a childhood incident prevent me from doing my duty as a princess. I came here to help, and that's what I'm going to do... even if you don't want my help".

"I was going to ask you to guard the camp..." Sylvanas said in a low voice.

"We both know that will not happen. That would just be me hiding from my duties as princess of Ylisse" Lucina said, her mind was set.

Sylvanas sighed "You are as stubborn as your father".

Lucina smiled a little "I think my stubbornness comes more from you".

"Don't push your luck... just promise me you will be safe" Sylvanas said, finally giving in.

Lucina hugged her "Don't worry mother, I got Cordelia with me, she will help me if things get to dangerous. I am not going to die out there. Not after I finally met you".

Sylvanas hugged her back "You've grown in to a fine young woman".

They hugged for a full minute before Lucina got on her horse and rode away with the rest of her troops. Sylvanas watched her leave until she was out of sight.

"Come back to me... my child" Sylvanas whispered.

* * *

Lucina and Cordelia arrived at their spot... but to their horror, the object they were meant to guard was already destroyed. The trolls had beaten them to it. Lucina felt her unease grow by the second as she looked around, expecting an ambush at any moment. It was quiet, other than the sound of her grunting horse, and Lucina could feel her steed was also restless, meaning he too could feel something was very wrong here.

"See anything?" Cordelia asked as she held her spear ready.

"Maybe... be ready for-" Was all Lucina got out before something jumped at her, tackling her of her horse.

"Lucina!" Cordelia shouted before noticing a troll jumping towards her, but she quickly stabbed it through the heart with her spear.

Lucina was struggling with the troll that had tackled her, before punching him in the face a kicked him of. She pulled out her sword and cut his head of before he could attack her again. She looked around and saw more trolls rush out of the trees, at this rate they would swarm both Lucina and her allies in moments. She cut one down and she tried to fight her way back to the others, she would not last long if she allowed herself to be overwhelmed by these beasts. But not matter what she did, these damn trolls wouldn't allow her to go anywhere.

She growls in frustration as she fends of her attackers "Cordelia! I need help!".

"Hold on princess, I'm getting to you!" Cordelia called back as she stabbed and struck several trolls with her spear. Showing of her unrivaled skills of fighting on a horse back "Almost... LUCINA LOOK OUT!".

Lucina was to late to heed Cordelia's warning before a troll struck her in the back of the head. Her vision became blurry as she fell to the ground. The last thing she registered was her legs being grabbed and she was dragged away... with Cordelia desperately trying to get to her.

* * *

Lucina slowly began waking up, still feeling a throbbing pain in her head. She was trying to remember what had happened... but as she tried to move she could feel something was not right. She blinked several times before she gasped as she noticed she was hanging from a sealing by a tight rope. Her legs had been tied to, likely to prevent her from kicking. Lucina struggled as hard as she could but the ropes where to tight.

"Da no use fighting, young lass. Da ropes are stronger than they look" Came an familiar accent and wording. Only trolls speaks that way.

Lucina looked up and saw a one armed troll walk in with two more "Who are you?".

"Me be Zul'jin. Leader of da trolls" He answered.

"What do you hope to achieve by capturing me?" Lucina demanded.

Zul'jin walked up and grabbed her by the face "You look like she-elf... but you too look like alliance dog... half breed of both... you be princess. Only princess wear fancy stuff. Meaning you mother must be she-elf".

"You captured me to get my mother? You think she will follow for your trick? You really think she would just walk in to whatever trap you got planed?" Lucina asked with a glare.

Zul'jin let out an unnerving chuckle "You be mistaking. No trap planed. Me do not wish to trap your mother. But to hurt your mother".

Lucina was starting to understand what he meant "Whatever you plan to do with me. It will not work! My mother is stronger than that".

"You be right. She-elf strong, not bothered by normal threats" Zul'jin agreed before his dark tone returned "But strong mother become weak when pup is hurt. You be my message. Show she-elf what happens when robbing trolls of what they own".

Lucina spat in his face. She was not about to give him the satisfaction of letting him scare her. Zul'jin let go of her face and calmly wiped the spit away. He then pulled out a dagger. Lucina was getting worried of what he would do with it. She shivered a little as Zul'jin trailed the dagger across her bare belly, leaving a small scratch on it but not enough to draw blood.

"Could gut you. Spill ya insides on to the ground... but Zul'jin does not want you dead. Not yet" Zul'Jin said as he moved the dagger to Lucina's side and slowly pushed it in, not to deep, but enough to make her bleed.

Lucina hissed but did not scream, she was not going to give in to the pain that easy. Sadly, Zul'jin was hoping for that, he likes to take his time. He moved the dagger to Lucina's rib-cage, leaving a small cut. Lucina still resisted the pain, but Zul'jin was not even close to being done. He called over his guards, who walked over and held Lucina still.

"Filthy elves once tortured me back when me was their prisoner... they stab me in eye" Zul'jin spoke and as he did, one of the guards forced Lucina's right eye open and Zul'jin moved his dagger very close to it "How about, me show you that kindness".

Lucina tried to struggle but she was held in place. Zul'jin's dagger did not touch her eye ball, but it did push in to the inside of her eye socket. In that moment Lucina finally let out the sound Zul'jin wanted to hear... she screamed loudly as some blood began leaking out of her eye and ran down her face like a blood tear.

"Do not worry lass. Much more pain will come soon" Zul'jin said in a cold tone.

Soon even more scream could heard echoing throughout the troll camp.

* * *

Back at the elf camp, Sylvanas was passing back and forward. Having lost her patience long ago. She should have received some kind of message from Lucina by now. Something was not right here. She finally heard the sound of a horse. But when she looked... all she saw was Cordelia ride in to the camp, all but drained of her energy.

"Cordelia? What happened?... Where is Lucina?" Sylvanas asked.

"When we arrived at the spot... we were ambushed by the trolls. We tried to fight them of but there was just to many of them... your archers where killed" Cordelia began to explain while trying to catch her breath.

Sylvanas got wide eyes at that before repeating her last question "Cordelia... where is my daughter?".

Cordelia looked down in great shame "I'm sorry, lady Sylvanas... they took her. I tried so hard to follow them and get her back. But by the time I had killed the rest of the trolls, she was already long gone... I looked but could not find a trail to follow... I'm sorry".

Sylvanas was silent for several tense moments, but her hand clenched in to fist and a deadly look appeared in her eyes before she turned to one of her soldiers "Get Cordelia to the medical tent. Treat any injury you find".

The soldier saw Sylvanas walk away and had to ask "Where are you going, Lady Sylvanas?".

"I am going to save my daughter" Sylvanas answered, her tone full of hate.

She was going to make sure the trolls felt the full wrath of a Windrunner.

 **.**

 **Man writing Zul'jin is hard if only for his way of speaking. Still like him though.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Armored Savior.**

There are many different species of trolls, but Forest trolls are the green-skinned subspecies of trolls found in the forests of Lordaeron. The forest trolls as a whole are also referred to as Amani, after the ancient empire of the same name, but that name can also refer to the Amani tribe in particular.

Long before the rise and fall of the kingdoms of men, the Amani trolls of Lordaeron had built an enormous troll empire. After centuries of war and hate, an alliance of elves and humans finally dealt a crushing blow to the Amani when they defeated a great troll army at the foot of the Alterac Mountains. The empire did not recover from the defeat, and the trolls never rose as one nation again. Yet some forest trolls survived, each generation nurturing their hatred of the elves in the dark forests of the north for thousands of years. During the Second War, the Amani trolls were briefly allied to the Horde, and the forest troll Zul'jin was one of the greatest heroes the trolls have ever known.

These Trolls have been the mortal enemies of the High Elves for a very long time now and after their loss and no longer having the support of the horde, they still try their best to destroy the elves and take over their home land. There are no means that the trolls will not use to achive this. As long as they get what they want, they care little of what they need to give in return.

However, such a goal would lead to them receiving many enemies and they keep paying for that... and today would be no different.

Two Troll guards was keeping watch at a point, to make sure no one would try to sneak in to the camp. They were brought out of their position when they heard armored foot steps approaching. Their tribe did not wear such armor, so they knew right away it was an intruder and they were more than ready to face it. They saw the wearer of said armor approach them and he was all alone. The trolls could not believe the foolishness of this human dog, to approach them alone. This would be easy.

Or at least, that's what they thought. When one attacked, an armored hand grabbed it's throat, before crushing it within seconds. The second troll was shocked at how easily his partner was killed... but he only had about a moment take it in before his head left his shoulders.

The armored man continued to march forward. Not even acknowledging the petty beasts he had just slain. He was here for a much more important reason.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sylvanas was still tracking the trolls that took her daughter. While she was doing this, memories of Chrom flooded her mind... she remembered the night were Lucina was conceived.

 _ **Flash back.**_

Sylvanas was supporting Chrom with her shoulders, he had been injured when he rescued her from the enemy and the injury had finally caught up with him. Sylvanas still could not believe he would do something so reckless just to save her. Sure they had spent a lot of time together and had slowly but surely gotten to know each other better. But Sylvanas always treated him as more of an annoyance rather than a ally.

Sylvanas was a prodigious ranger, proud and vain and pragmatic. As the ranger-general, Sylvanas, like many of the quel'dorei, held the belief that it was a mistake to teach magic to humanity; though she was also of the opinion that Quel'Thalas would do well to coexist with the other races of the world, and to practice tolerance. Sylvanas' time spent with Chrom, may have shaped this belief, or have been the result of it. Still she could not be sure just yet. She still needed answers, but they had to wait until she can find a good place to talk to him in peace.

Sylvanas scouted the area until she saw a hidden gave "Alright, I think we've found a safe place to rest for the night. Just hang on a little longer".

"Hanging is about all I can do at the moment" Chrom said with a small smile.

"For once in your life just drop your annoying humor" Sylvanas hissed as she lead Chrom to the cave.

"I would, but I don't really need to, thanks to your lack of humor" Chrom teased, leading to Sylvanas to glare at him once again.

"One more word, and I will leave you out here" She warned and Chrom decided to heed her warning, figuring it would be to risky to keep pushing her.

They entered the cave and Sylvanas made Chrom sit down, leaning him towards the cave wall. She made sure nothing else was in the cave before returning to Chrom and removed his upper clothing. Chrom was tempted to make a joke, but his wound hurt so it was best to let Sylvanas do her thing in peace. Sylvanas had manged to retrive her medical supply and used it to clean Chrom's wound. Luckily his wound was not to deep and just needed to be cleaned and wrapped up.

Sylvanas finished her work and leaned back "There. All you need now is to just wait for it to heal on it's own".

"Thank you. Guess this makes us even then" Chrom said while gently rubbing his chest.

"I guess it does... why did you do it?" Sylvanas suddenly asked.

Chrom looked at her confused "I'm not sure if I understand your question".

"Why did you risk your life to save me? Rushing in to an enemy camp alone was suicide! Even a beast would know better than to take on such impossible odds. So why risk certain death just for me?" Sylvanas asked.

"Well I couldn't just leave you to be tortured and killed by the enemy. Your people would not be to forgiving if I left you like that. I could have retreated and even asked for reinforcements. But there was a chance you would be long dead before we could return to help you. And that was not a risk I was willing to take" Chrom explained.

"But you were still willing to risk dying and there by leaving your kingdom without a prince" Sylvanas pointed out.

Chrom sighed at that "I didn't really think about that. My only concern was to make sure you were safe".

"But why me? My people would have understood if you did not follow me. No one would have blamed you for not wanting to fight that many enemies alone just to save me. What is the real reason for your reckless behavior?" Sylvanas demanded.

Chrom was silent for a moment before looking Sylvanas dead in the eyes "Because I love you".

Sylvanas got wide eyes in pure shock. When she snapped out of it she shook her head and spoke "Why... why would you look me in the eyes and say that after everything?! I hated you! I used to think you were annoying and having to fight alongside you and listen to all your stupid jokes was torture!".

"Used to?" Chrom asked, already knowing what Sylvanas used to think of him.

Sylvanas looked down and gritted her teeth "Now I don't know anymore... You've completely confused me and I have no idea what to think now".

"Maybe this will help" Chrom said before grabbing Sylvanas' face and kissed her right on the lips. Sylvanas got wide eyes but did not fight it. The kiss lasted for several moments before Chrom pulled back "I was well aware of your dislike towards me. But I still could not help but to love how strong an determined you are. You are everything I wanted in a woman... the only thing I wished of you was that you would smile more. I hoped my jokes would get through your cold shell, but I did realize that I made things worse when you ran of. So sorry about that".

"Chrom..." Sylvanas whispered.

"But I still love you. Even if you don't feel the same. If you want me out of your life. I will leave the moment we get back" Chrom said.

Sylvanas was silent for a moment before she suddenly kissed Chrom hard. He was caught of guard, but quickly returned the kiss. It did not take long before both lost their clothes and made love, while the moon was the only source of light they got through the whole event. This night would mark the creation of a bond that would never fade.

 _ **End of Flash back.**_

The night Sylvanas became pregnant with Lucina... she was not going to lose her like this. Had she been a better mother, maybe Lucina would have been more ready for the world. Yes, Sylvanas was busy with her duties as a leader. But she never should have neglected her duties as a mother. She should have been there to watch over her child more closely. She should have been there to mentor Lucina and teach her what she needed to know. There are so many things that Sylvanas should have done, but didn't. Sylvanas vowed that she would save her star light. Or die trying.

And when all this was over. She would make sure to spend more time with her daughter. Like a true mother would.

* * *

As for Lucina herself. She was still tied up in the trolls' cruel tent. She was covered in cuts a bruises, and her eye was still bleeding from their brutal torture. But despite all the pain she had to endure, she still refused to break and took all their abuse without begging. The blood of both her mother and father ran through her wains. They would not give in to their enemies, so neither would Lucina.

A troll was still inside the tent, guarding her, to make sure she would not try anything funny. But then there was some sounds outside. The troll guard was confused and looked outside to see what it was... but the moment he did, and blade stabbed through his chest. Lucina was surprised as she was able to see with her one good eye, what just happened to the droll that had helped torturing her. The troll was tossed aside as a tall man walked in side. The man had raven black hair and was wearing red and gold collared armor, along with a golden collared cape.

Lucina watched as the man walked up to her and lifted his sword. At first the almost believed he was going to kill her... until the ropes, holding her in place was cut of, making her drop to the ground. She got a moment to recover before the man spoke "Can you still walk?".

Lucina looked up at him "I think so".

The man gave her some spare clothes "Get dressed quickly. We don't have much time before the rest of the trolls return".

Lucina hurried to put the clothes on and was given a new sword by the man before they left the tent. Lucina looked around and saw all the troll guards dead. She was a little impressed that this armored man was able to kill them all so quickly "Who are you?".

"Who I am is of little importance at the moment. All you need to know, it's not your time to die today" The man gave his cryptic answer as he walked away. Lucina had no other choice but to follow him.

But they were soon met by a large group of trolls. All angry for what happened and ready to kill. Lucina held her blade, ready to face them all. But the man held out his hand to stop her, silently telling her he would deal with himself. Lucina wanted to protest, but never got the chance the knight just calmly walked towards the trolls who were rushing at him.

The Knight surveys his opponents as they circle him and the one behind him decides to charge. The Knight turns around and swiftly impales it on His blade. As he throws the dead troll away, two more slowly approach him from behind and charge him. The Knight, however, manages to avoid the first one by simply spinning around and managed to decapitate it. As he comes to a halt he readies his blade and charged the second troll but stops himself right in front of it, stabs it through the chest and throws it to the side before getting ready to face the rest.

Some kind of magic began to charge up in his blade before he unleashes it all, incinerate three approaching trolls. The trolls began showing signs of fear, but was not done just yet. The Knight draws a deep breath and regains his composure before charging toward one of his approaching foes. The Troll tries to attack but is swiftly bisected. Another approaches him but The Knight stabs it six times in rapid succession before he turns his attention to the next one whose right arm he cuts off, swiftly followed by its left and finally its head, all through fast and precise motions.

More trolls charge in. But The Knight blocked one strike before kicking the troll hard enough to send it's own ribs in to it's chest. The Knight began fencing with 3 more before easily working through the guard of one and cut it's throat open. He then deflects the strike of the second troll before punching it so hard that it's jaws flew of. He then moved quickly and cut the third one clean in half. More trolls began throwing axes at him, but the Knight deflected several before catching one and threw it back, hitting a troll right between the eyes. He then built up more magic in to his blade and sent another wave that killed the rest of the throwers.

The Knight proceeds to dismember six more trolls by charging and bisecting the first one that charges at him, bisecting the second one that charges at him from behind with a swift slicing motion, bisecting the third one by jumping in to the air before coming back down toward it, cutting it in half. With swiftly severes the arm of the fourth one and killing the last two through decapitation and bisection. The fourth one recoils from the loss of its arm, and The Knight finishes by rushing it and stabbing it in the chest. He throws his sword into another troll that approaches him from behind, before grabbing the last two with his bare hands and crushed their necks.

Lucina starred with her jaw all but touching the ground. He killed so many trolls... and did not even suffer a minor scratch on his armor. This was a man who had seen many battles in his life... his experience overshadowed Lucina's own by a lot.

The Knight retrieved his sword and looked at Lucina "The path is clear. It should lead you back to the others".

"What are you going to do?" Lucina asked.

"I will make sure no trolls tries to follow you. They have lost to many warriors to continue the battle. So you can tell your allies that the threat is under control" The Knight answered and began to walk away.

"Wait! Can I at least know your name? I want to know who just saved me" Lucina called over to him.

The Knight stopped for a moment "My name... Is Zelgius".

With that he walked away and Lucina watched him until he was out of sight before she finally decided to head back. On the way she was met by a very welcoming sight "MOM!".

Sylvanas looked over just in time for Lucina to crash in to her with a powerful hug. Sylvanas recovered quickly and hugged her back "My child! Thank the light you are free... I thought I had lost you".

"Mom... Seeing you again helped me endure what they did to me. I promised I would not die now that I finally have a chance to bond with you" Lucina said with a small sob.

But her words made Sylvanas pull back to look at her and she gasped when she saw Lucina's eye "Lucina... what did those monsters do to you?".

Lucina looked down "They wanted to use me to hurt you... I am covered in cuts from their torture".

"You look exhausted too. I will bring you to a healer and then I will deal with the trolls" Sylvanas said as she picked Lucina up, bridal style.

"No need for the last part... someone already took care of them" Lucina said.

Sylvanas wanted to know who she was talking about, but decided to save it for later as Lucina needed healing. Hopefully the sight in her wounded eye could be saved. As much as she wanted to make the trolls suffer for what they did to her daughter, she was non the less happy that whoever saved Lucina killed them all.

And with that, the mother carried her child back to camp. Both relived to be together again... but as the they were walking back. Zelgius was watching them from the distance. Lucina still had a important destiny ahead of her... one that needed to happen and was not allowed to be stopped. She would play a very important role in the dark times to come. And if she died before that, things would look very bleak.

Knowing Lucina would be safe with her mother. Zelgius took his leave. Knowing they would meet again.

 **.**

 **I bet some of you are surprised to see a character from** **Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn in this story. Well, this does serve as a way to confirm that there will be characters outside of Awakening in this.**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mother Daughter bonding time.**

Lucina was resting on a bed after having been healed from her torture. Thankfully her eye could be saved and all she needed now, was to rest. While she did, some of the elves along with Cordelia were standing guard outside her tent, while her mother and the rest of the elves was patrolling the area to make sure no trolls remained there. So far it has been calm so far, but Cordelia kept her guard up. She had failed to protect Lucina once already, and she was not going to do it again. Chrom would never forgive her if she did.

Soon enough, Sylvanas returned with her troops "How is she?".

"Resting easy, Lady Sylvanas. How did the patrol go?" Cordelia asked.

"We found all the bodies of the dead trolls. But non of them was Zul'Jin, he's escaped us again" Sylvanas said with a tired sigh.

"Sorry to hear that. But I take it you'd like to see Lucina now?" Cordelia asked.

Sylvanas nods "You assume correctly".

Cordelia smiled "Then we'll give you some privacy".

Cordelia left along with the other guards, allowing Sylvanas to enter the tent. She saw Lucina resting on the bed and walked up to her. Sylvanas smiled at how peaceful Lucina looked when she slept. Sylvanas gently stroke Lucina's cheek with her finger, and Lucina leaned in to the touch. Sylvanas smiled more and used her whole hand to rub Lucina's cheek, leading to her daughter snuggling her hand. Sylvanas has never felt like this before. To think she could bring something this beautiful in to the world is something that amazes her... though she's still sad that she could not have been there for Lucina while she was growing up and be more involved in her life. And when they finally reunited, Lucina was captured and tortured by the trolls and Sylvanas could not do anything about it.

Sylvanas promised herself to find a way to at least begin to make things up to Lucina again. And she knew just how to start. A little surprise that she hoped would make Lucina happy again. And hopefully, fully restore the bond between them.

Lucina yawns before she opened her eyes "Mom?".

"Hello, my child" Sylvanas said with a warm smile.

Lucina smiled back "So how did the patrol go?".

"You were right. All the trolls are dead, minus Zul'Jin who has crawled back to whatever hiding place he has. But for now, we are safe" Sylvanas answered.

"That's good to hear. A pity we didn't get to fight together" Lucina commented.

"Indeed. But how are you feeling?" Sylvanas asked.

"Better than before and I can see through my eye again. The healers did a good job fixing me up" Lucina answered.

Sylvanas looked away "Be that as it may. You never should have needed to be healed... because you never should have gone through that torture. I never should have allowed you to go. Or at the very least I should have gone with you".

"Mother, we both know you couldn't stop me and your troops needed you" Lucina said.

"You needed me! We finally met after so many years and I almost lost you forever. The only reason you are alive is because the trolls are sick beasts who loves inflicting pain on us" Sylvanas said in a angry tone, but her anger was only directed towards herself. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes "I really am a bad mother".

"Don't say that!" Lucina said as she sat up and grabbed her mother's hands "Yes, you where not around that much, but meeting you and finally getting the chance to get to know you a little more... I have never been this happy before. Because now I know my mother truly do care about me. After years of believing that you didn't".

Sylvanas looked her in the eyes "Of course I cared about you... even though I had a very bad way of showing it. I did my best to make the world a better place for you to grow up in. But it was a foolish quest, given that darkness will never be vanquished from this world".

"Maybe not. But for you to try to take on all the darkness by yourself is s sign that you are a very amazing mother" Lucina said with a smile.

Sylvanas blushed a little "I wouldn't call myself amazing. Just doing what any real mother would, and try to make an better life for their child".

"You can deny it all you want, but you have more than earned my admiration" Lucina said.

Sylvanas smiled "Happy to hear it. You are worthy of admiration yourself. You endured hardships no normal girl you're age would ever be able to handle and you came out of it without allowing it to effect you to much. You are strong. Just like your father".

"I have my father's hard head, no question about that. But I think I got your sense of duty. I could never turn my back if something needs to be done, just like you" Lucina said.

"Glad you didn't get everything from Chrom. One of him is more than enough" Sylvanas said, earning a giggle from Lucina "But, Lucina... there is something I want to show you. We will wait until you recover and then I will take you there".

"What is it?" Lucina asked, genially curious.

"You will have to wait and see. It's a surprise" Sylvanas answered earning a cute pout from her daughter who she just kissed on the forehead "Just rest for now. We leave soon".

Sylvanas left the tent. Lucina touched her forehead before smiling and laid down to sleep some more. Whatever her mother had planed. She could afford to wait a little longer.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zelgius was walking through the halls of a dark castle. It was not the best of places to be in, but Zelgius still called it home. He walked through a large door, where a man with long hair and a magical staff was watching the earlier events unfold thanks to some watter he could enfuse with his magic to see where other could not. He heard Zelgius enter and ended the vision before turning to fae him.

"I see your quest was a success" He commented.

"Yes, the princess is safe with her mother now. And she suffered not fatal injuries" Zalgius confirmed.

"Very good. It would be a real shame if she had died to those beasts. She is much more useful to us alive" The man said.

"You are yet to explain why her life is so important" Zelgius pointed out.

"My apologies, the quest was to urgent for me to explain. But now that it's done I can answer you to some degree" The man said before looking at the sky through his window "Her blood line is very special. Even more so due to her elf side. Not only is it rare for humans and elves to have children together, but it's more rare for a royal family member to have a child with another race. The elves do not only live very long live, but they have a natural connection to magic. Something that will serve young Lucina well, once she reaches her full potential".

"I see. So what are you planing to do with her?" Zelgius asked.

"Nothing yet. For now she can live her life as she please. But when her potential is awakened, her part in my vision will begin. And she will for fill her destiny" The man answered.

"Then it's up to us to make sure she lives long enough for for fill that destiny" Zelgius declared.

The man nods "Indeed. And you play a very important part in my vision too, Zelgius. I trust you with my life and I know you will never fail me".

"You stood by me when I needed a friend. I will do the same for you. All the way to the end" Zelgius said with true resolve.

The man smiled at that "I know you will. In my vision, no one will ever judge your people again. I trust you will see this through".

Zelgius nods "Yes, I will... Sephiran".

* * *

A while later, Sylvanas was riding her horse, with Lucina sitting behind her. Lucina held on to her mother's waist as they moved through a part of he forest that Lucina had not heard of before, and yet some how, it was familiar. She looked around in curiosity. She could feel that it was something about this place. Something really special about this forest and Lucina could feel that she had been here before. But could not remember when or why. She hoped for answers as soon as they arrive in the place her mother wanted to show her.

Sylvanas stops the horse in front of a cave entrance "We're here" She waited for Lucina to jump of before doing the same and then she took Lucina's hand in to her own "Walk with me inside".

Lucina nods and holds on to her mother's hand as they walked inside. It was a strange light that was leading the way deeper in to the cave. Lucina kept feeling like she has been here before. She had never been here before, and yet she could still feel like she has been here and seen all this. And she knew exactly which way to go. Soon they reached a large opening in the cave and Lucina got wide eyes at the beautiful sight in front of her.

There was glowing rocks everywhere, each feeling like they were alive in some way. But in the center was a small lake with glowing water, mostly due to rocks inside. It was a breath taking sight but also a very familiar one.

"Mother... what is this place?" Lucina asked.

"A very special place to me, for more than one reason" Sylvanas answered.

Lucina looked and then blushed when she noticed her mother was undressing "M-mother? What are you doing?".

Sylvanas finished undressing and was now naked before walking towards the small lake "Walk with me in to the water".

"A-are you sure?" Lucina asked as her mother stepped in to the water before holding out her hand "Alright. If you say so".

Lucina removed her own clothes until she was naked herself before taking Sylvanas hand as they walked in to the water. It was not that deep, just reaching their hips, but it still felt nice and even calming. Lucina had felt this feeling before. Her thoughts was interrupted when her mother suddenly began washing her, making her blush but she did not try to stop it as it felt rather nice.

"This water..." Lucina whispered.

"It's special. It helps heal wounds, erase scars and restore a body in to full health" Sylvanas explained.

"Mother... what is this place? I keep feeling like I've been here before, but I can't remember why" Lucina said.

Sylvanas smiled as she moved behind Lucina and gently grabbed her shoulders "That is the main reason why this place is special to me. This is the place where I gave birth to you".

Lucina got wide eyes "What...?".

"I gave birth to you here. I washed you in these very waters. It made sure you were born a strong and healthy baby" Sylvanas said, smiling and the warm memories "This is where I held you for the first time. And I had never been more happy".

Lucina had tears in her eyes "This... is my birth place?".

"Yes. I come here from time to time just to remember how it felt when you came out of my belly. I remeber your beautiful face when you looked at me for the first time. I will never forget that day" Sylvanas answered.

Lucina could not hold it anymore. She turned around and gave her mother the strongest hug she could muster. Sylvanas smiled and returned the hug full heartily. They were now locked in a embrace that only a mother and her daughter could share. Lucina always wanted to meet her mother, she wanted to talk to her, she wanted to get to know her. But this was much better than anything she could ever have hoped for. Not only did she get to meet and talk to her mother, she even got to see the place she was born in.

This was the best moment of her life. All her wishes came true and more. Her mother was everything she had hoped she would be. in fact she was even better that Lucina had hoped. She was perfect, she was the mother Lucina always wanted.

Nothing could ever ruin what they had now... nothing.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A New Adventure Begins.**

 ** _The sands of time have run out, Princess of Ylisse. Cries of war, echo, upon the winds. The remnants of the past, scar the land... which is besieged once again by conflict._**

An army of both Orcs and Humans are charging at each other, before coliding in a vicious battle, all but certain to kill most if not everyone involved.

 ** _Hero's arise to challenge fate and lead their brethren to battle. As mortal armies rush blindly towards their doom, the burning shadow comes to consume us all._**

Suddenly a gasp is heard before a older Lucina sits up in her bed. It had been years since she aided her mother against the trolls. And during those years, Lucina had grown in to a full adult. No longer a child, but a young woman. She had kept up her training and as a result, her skills rivals that of even her mighty father.

However, the dream she had felt all to real. What did it mean? Lucina got out of her bed and walked out on to her balcony. It was still dark outside and the stars were clear. Lucina then noticed a raven next to her. That alone was rather strange, since ravens are not very common around this area.

"Princess Lucina, I am pleased to finally meet you" The raven... spoke?

Lucina blinks "Did you just talk?".

"Dark times is coming, princess. An old evil will return, and if you are not ready to face it, all that you know, will come to an end" The Raven said.

To say Lucina was confused would be an understatement. She was talking to a raven, which was also warning her of something "What evil?".

"The demons. They will return. I have forseen it" The Raven said.

"What demons?" Lucina asked.

"The Burning Legion" The Raven answered.

Lucina got wide eyes, she had heard about The Burning Legion. It a vast, innumerable army of demons, infernals, and corrupted races who seek to destroy any trace of order in the universe. 10,000 years ago, the Burning Legion became attracted to the world of Azeroth due to the reckless use of magic on that world. The Highborne's reckless use of magic sent ripples of energy spiraling out from the Well of Eternity and into the Great Dark Beyond. The streaming ripples of energy were felt by terrible alien minds. Sargeras, the Great Enemy of all life, the Destroyer of Worlds, felt the potent ripples and was drawn to their distant point of origin. Spying the primordial world of Azeroth and sensing the limitless energies of the Well of Eternity, Sargeras was consumed by an insatiable hunger. The great dark god of the Nameless Void resolved to destroy the fledgling world and claim its energies as his own.

Lucina did not know all the details, but she did know the Legion was stopped. But they tried to return years later during the second war, but was once again stopped when the Horde was finally defeated.

"That is impossible. The demons were defeated years ago" Lucina said.

"I fear their losses were only delaying the inevitible. If you trully wish to stop them this time, you need to gather your people and leave for Kalimdor" The Raven said.

Lucina narrowed her eyes "Have you told my father this?".

"No. I fear your father's fate is different" The Raven answered.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Lucina demanded.

"All I can say for now is that you are the future of your people. But you need to lead them to that future" The Raven said.

"I am not doing anything unless you can prove what you just told me. I know better than to blindly trust the words of a stranger" Lucina said.

"You are wise beyond your years, Princess Lucina. I hope your wisdom will aid you in the future" The Raven said before taking flight.

Lucina watched as he flew away. What was that about? She had a hard time deciding if he really had seen the future. Or if everything he said was just the words of a madman. Either way, there was no way Lucina could just take her people and leave without a cost. And she highly doubted her father would blindly accept the words of someone they knew nothing about. Lucina sighed before going back to bed. But her night was far from peaceful.

* * *

Some time later, back in the human capital. There is a meeting of the Alliance nations, discussing several issues.

"We've received reports that the Orcs are regrouping" One of the Ambassadors said.

"Certainly the recent attacks against the internment camps are evidence enough" Another one spoke.

"Agreed. The Horde is on the move" One more agreed.

"This is absurd. My nation will not standby and watch as the Horde amasses on our doorstep" Another Ambassador said.

"The Orcs are not our primary concern here. How many times must I repeat myself. King Terenas, you must heed my warning. This plague which has gripped the Northlands could have dire ramifications" A wizard Ambassador said.

The Raven that spoke to Lucina flies into the middle of the chamber. Only the King seems to be aware of its presence.

"Plague! You Wizards are just being paranoid!" Another nation Ambassador said.

Thankfully another one kept calm "Let's keep all of this in perspective. Even if this plague poses a threat to us, what do you propose we do about it?".

"As I have said, Kirin Tor are already prepared to place the villages under strict quarantine" The wizard said.

King Terenas finally spoke "I will not institute quarantine without proof of your claims, ambassador. The people of Lordaeron have suffered enough without becoming prisoners in their own land".

"Yet, prisoners they are, good King" The Raven landed on the floor before changing it's appearance to that of a man.

Terenas looked at him "What is the meaning of this, who are you?".

"Humanity is in peril, the tides of darkness have come again and the whole world is poised on the brink of war" The man said.

"Enough of this. Guards, remove this man!" The Wizard odered.

The guards grabbed the man's shoulders as he despretly tried to explain the situation "Hear me, the only hope for your people is to travel west to the forgot lands of Kalimdor".

"Travel west, are you mad?" The Wizard demanded.

"Hold ambassador. I don't know who you are or what you believe, but this is not the time for rambling prophets. Our lands are beset by conflict, but it shall be we to decide how best to protect our people, not you. Now, be gone!" Terenas ordered harshly.

"I failed humanity once before, and I will not do so again. If you can not take up this cup, I shall find another who will" The man said before turning in to a Raven and left.

* * *

A couple of days later, Lucina was preparing her horse. They had received words that the Orks was mobilizing, so Lucina responded to a request for aid. As she was getting ready, her father entered.

"I see you are getting ready to leave, Lucina" Chrom said.

"Yes. This is the first quest I've had in a while. And I could use some experience against the Orks" Lucina said as she finished preparing her horse.

"The request came from Lord Uther. So I have a feeling there is a bigger reason why you are so eager to go" Chrom commented.

Lucina smiled a little "If Uther is there, then it's possible that Arthas will be there too. I would love to meet him again".

"It sure has been a while since you last met. Well I just came to wish you luck and to give you this" Chrom said as he handed over a letter "It's from your mother. I have not read anything, since it was meant for you".

Lucina took it and looked at it with a smile "Good to see she's at least staying in contact this time. I hope to see her again soon. Maybe once I'm done with the quest I can try and visit her".

Chrom smiled at that "If you find the time, be sure to give her a kiss from me".

"If I'm gonna do that, it will not be on her lips" Lucina said before getting on to her horse's back "See you when I get back father".

"Be careful Lucina" Chrom said, and with a nod, his daughter rode of.

Still, what the Raven told Lucina was still fresh on her mind. Little did she know, she was not the only one he had spoken to. And she was not the only one who had that dream.

* * *

This took place at an earlier time. Somewhere in the Arathi Highlands, Thrall, the young warchief of he orcish Horde, wakes from his troubling dream. The night is rainy.

"What kind of nightmare was that?" Thrall asked himself.

A raven flies in and speaks to Thrall "It was not a nightmare, young warchief, but a vision. Follow me, and I will reveal what your future holds".

Thrall watched the Raven fly of "I don't know what this is all about, but I'll play along".

Thrall follows the raven off into the forest. He reaches the end of it, more dialogue occurs. The Raven is now in a form which resembles a man.

"Greetings, son of Durotan. I knew you'd find your way" The man said.

"It was you I saw in the vision. Who are you? How do you know me?" Thrall demanded.

"I know many things, young warchief, about you and your people. My identity, at this time, is unimportant. What is important is that you rally your people and leave these shores immediately" The man said.

Thrall looked shocked at the idea "Leave? What's this all about, human?".

"Human? I left my humanity behind long ago, I am something... different now. Know that I have seen the future and beheld the great burning shadow that is coming to consume this world. You sense it as well, don't you?" The Man asked.

"The demons... are returning" Thrall realized.

"Yes. And only by leading your people across the sea, to the distant lands of Kalimdor, will you have a chance to stand against them!" The Man said.

"But how can we-" Thrall began but was interrupted.

"I will answer all of your questions in time, young warchief. For now, rally your warriors and prepare to leave this land. We will speak again" The Man began and was about to leave but stopped as he had one more thing to say "And know this, Warchief. You are not the only one who had that vision. Someone else saw it too. And I believe you two are destined to meet".

Thrall watched as the man turned in to a Raven again and flew away "None of this makes sense, but the spirits tell me... that I should trust him... still, someone else saw the same vision I did? If so, who could it be? And how will I meet them?".

Many questions went through the young Warchief's head. Little did he know, the other one who saw the same vision he did, was non other than the Princess of Ylisse.

* * *

Recent orc uprisings in southern Lordaeron have forced the alliance to take decisive measures. To contain the orcish threat, King Terenas has sent two of the realms greatest paladins, his son, Prince Arthas, and the legendary Uther the Lightbringer, to deal with the Orcs once and for all.

Arthas approaches the area. Uther's troops are training for battle. Uther smiled as he welcomed the prince "Welcome, Prince Arthas. The men and I are honored by your presence".

"Can the formalities, Uther. I'm not king yet. It's good to see you" Arthas said as he shook hands with his old mentor.

"You too, lad. I'm pleased that King Terenas sent you to help me" Uther said.

"Father still hopes your patience and experience might rub off on me" Arthas explained.

"It is a father's right to dream, isn't it?" Uther asked and the two shared a laugh.

"Yeah, that will be the day" Came another familiar voice. The two men looked to see Lucina riding up to them before she jumped of her horse "Hello, old friends".

Arthas smiled "Lucina! I did not expect you to come here as well. It's good to see you again".

Lucina smiled as she walked up and hugged him "It's good to see you too, Arthas. It has been to long" She pulls back an looks at Uther "And it's an honor to see you again as well, Lord Uther".

Uther smiled warmly at her "It's wonderful to see you too, Princess Lucina. You have grown in to a fine young lass".

Lucina giggled "I will try to make sure you can keep up, old man".

Uther let out a heart-filled laugh "I appreciate that, lass. But right now we have bigger things to worry about".

"I know, so what is the situation here? Heard the orcs are back" Lucina said.

"Look, here's where we stand" Arthas said as he took out a map "Our scouts have confirmed that there is an orc encampment hidden somewhere over the next ridge".

"As I suspected" Uther mused.

"It gets worse. They're preparing to attack the nearby village of Strahnbrad. As far as we know, the village is completely defenseless" Arthas said.

"If the orcs gets there it will be a slaughter" Lucina said in worry.

"I need to move against the Orcs' base immediately. Can you two handle Strahnbrad's defense on your own?" Uther asked.

Arthas nods "Of course, Uther. Don't worry about me".

"Yes, we should be more than able to handle it" Lucina added.

"Good. Meet me at the orc camp once you've saved the village. Be careful, Arthas, you too Lucina" Uther heads off and Arthas along with Lucina begins heading towards the village.

Both still had a lot they wanted to talk about, but they knew they had to deal with the orcs first. It seems the Orcs have beaten him there. A slave master is already taking prisoners and executing others.

"Haul these wretches off with the rest of them!" He ordered.

"Move 'em out!" A grunt barked and several villigers were taken away. But one tried to make a run for it "He is escaping! After him!".

As Arthas and Lucina arrives at the city, they see a man run from the ocs "Help!"

Lucina gasped when a ax was thrown in to the man's back "No!".

"Get ready men! Slay them all!" Arthas ordered as they began storming the city and clashed with the orcs.

Several orcs ran at Lucina who raised her sword. They attack and Lucina cuts several down. She sliced open one's throat before stabbing another through the heart. Another one tried to attack her from behind, but Lucina quickly put her sword in to a reversed grip and stabbed the orc through the midsection, before swiftly beheading him. Despite this being the first time she had ever faced orks, Lucina had been taught to not try an fight them with brute force, since the orcs were much stronger than a normal human. So she had to outmaneuver them or outsmart them.

While she was doing that, Arthas crushed several orcs with his hammer. He blocked a strike from one before forcing it away and delivered a blow to the back of it's head. Two more rushed him, only for one to receive a powerful strike to it's ribs. The blow was so hard that it forced the ribs deep in to the orc's lungs, killing him right away. The other one tried to attack, only for his leg to be crushed by Arthas' hammer and was finished of by crushing it's head. The last ork was the slave master.

The slave master roars as he charged at the royal members. Lucina and Arthas nodded at each other before rushing the ork. Arthas blocked his blow, as Lucina quickly ran around him and stabbed him through the back. He roars in pain, giving Arthas the opening he needed to finish him of with a swift blow to the head with his hammer. Lucina and Arthas looked at the dead body of the orcs, making sure they were all dead. The battle was over.

They were lucky that not many orcs remained the human forces was able to take out the Orcs in the city. Many townsfolk gather at the sight of this victory.

"Bless you, Prince Arthas! And you too, Princess Lucina" A woman said in relief.

"But what about the others who were taken away?" A young boys asked.

"Don't worry, son. We'll find them and bring them home safe" Arthas assured.

Lucina nods at that "Do not worry, we will not allow those beasts to cause any more harm to our lands".

The boy smiled as he looked at Lucina "You are very pretty".

Lucina chuckled before she bent down and kissed the boy on the cheek, making him blush "Thank you. Be good to your parents and grow up strong".

A knight rushes in "Prince Arthas, Princess Lucina, Lord Uther needs you at the orc encampment immediately!"

"Never a dull moment. Let's get moving!" Arthas ordered.

With that they continued on as the townsfolk watched them leave. The Boy touched his cheek with a smile as he watched the beutiful princess. His friends would never believe he was kissed by Princess Lucina. Maybe he could even make up a story that he even got to see her naked.

His mother seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking and grabbed his ear before scolding him like there was no tomorrow. But it was so worth it.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Blackrock and Roll.**

A mere twenty minutes later, Lucina and Arthas arrives at Uther's position, near the Orc Clan's camp. Dealing the the orcs in the city was simple enough, but both had a feeling that dealing with the main orc force was going to be a lot more difficult. They had no idea how right they were.

"Ah, good timing, you two. I sent two of my best knights in to parley with the orc leader. They should be returning shortly" Uther said.

"Your really think the orcs will listen to reason? They have been less than peaceful so far" Lucina said.

"Right you are, lass. But we always have to try. If there is even the smallest chance this can be ended without blood spill, then it's a chance worth taking" Uther said. Moments later, two riderless horses come rushing out of the forest "Damn. These Orcs will never surrender".

Lucina looked at the poor horses that just lost their masters "Expected nothing less".

"Then let's get in there and destroy the beasts!" Arthas declared, a hint of anger in his voice. A sign he wanted revenge for everyone the orcs had killed.

Uther gave him a stern look "Remember, Arthas, we are paladins. Vengeance cannot be a part of what we must do. If we allow our passions to turn to bloodlust, then we will become as vile as the Orcs".

Arthas looked away "Yes, Uther".

Uther smiled at that "Now, if you're feeling up to it, I want you to lead the attack".

"Me? Well, of course!" Arthas said in both surprise and small amount of excitement.

"I'll remain here and ensure that none of the loathsome beasts threaten the camp" Uther declared.

"I won't fail you" Arthas said with a small bow.

"I know you won't, lad" Uther said.

"Is there anything you need me to do?" Lucina asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. I received reports that one of the town's folk managed to escape from the orcs, but she was captured by bandits that are trying to take advantage of the situation. They were last spotted just east of our camp. I need you to find them and save the girl. Once you're done, send her to our camp then you may join Arthas in the attack against the orcs" Uther said.

"Alright, Lord Uther. I will not fail" Lucina said with a bow before heading out to find the missing girl.

She was riding her horse through the woods until she saw some tracks that only someone as clumsy as an bandit could leave behind. These were no skill full bandits, that's for sure. She followed them until she noticed something in the distance. She was to close to keep moving with her horse, there was a chance they might hear her coming. So she got of and made sure her horse stayed put until she would need him.

Her horse's name was Heroim, she had trained him herself, and now he was her faithful companion.

With Heroim staying out of sight, Lucina snuck closer to the small bandit camp on foot. Once she got there she hid behind some bushes to studie the area. She saw 5 bandits, 3 men and two women. And she saw a young teenage girl with green hair tied up. No question about it, that was the girl who had escaped from the orcs. Lucina grabbed her sword, ready to run in the moment she spots an opening.

One of the female bandits walked up to the girl with a evil smirk on her face "You escaped the orks only to run in to us. This really isn't your day, little girl".

The girl glared in defiance, but it was still very clear she was scared. But she didn't want to give the woman the satisfaction of seeing her scared.

The woman grabbed her and held up a knife "Well, I am bored. How about we have some fun. And by that, I mean I will have some fun with that cute little body of yours" The girl got wide eyes as the woman cut open her top to reveal the skin underneaf. The woman smirked "Nice, now time to see what little girl flesh taste like!".

At that moment, Lucina could not wait any longer, and she rushed out, blade drawn. She quickly beheaded the first bandit before he could even react. The other female bandit drew her blade, but Lucina was faster and struck her down before she had a chance to attack. The two remaining men attacked her at the same time. Lucina avoided the first one, and stabbed the other one through the chest before kicking the first one to stagger him and give her enough time to pull her blade free an kill him.

"Hold it!" Lucina looked and saw the woman hold the girl with the knife to her throat "Not one step closer! Or this girl dies!".

Lucina glared but did not make a move "Let her go, you animal!".

"Animal? We are just trying to survive. Something people like you could never hope to understand, living a life of luxury" The woman snarled.

"I know more about fighting for survival than you think. Now let the girl go!" Lucina demanded.

"No! I am taking her with me and you are going to let me go, or this young girl's blood will be on your hands!" The woman said while pressing the knife to the girl's neck.

But the girl didn't seem to like the idea of remaining with this woman. So she bit the woman's knife hand as hard as she could. The woman screamed in pain, dropping the knife as she did. Allowing the girl to break free and for Lucina to charge in and stab the woman in the chest before she had a chance to make a grab for the girl again.

Lucina looked at the dead bandits before looking at the girl who was trying to catch her breath "You OK?".

The girl looked up as Lucina knelt down in front of her "I-I think so... wait, you are princess Lucina!".

"I am. You heard of me?" Lucina asked.

"Everyone in my village knows about you. I always wanted to meat you" The girl said.

Lucina smiled at that "I am honored. What is your name little one?".

"Rebecca" The girl answered.

"Rebecca. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl" Lucina said before letting out a whistle and moments later Heroim showed up. Lucina wrapped Rebecca in her cape to protect her modesty before putting her on Heroim's back "Heroim will bring you to our nearby camp. I still have a battle to fight".

"Will we meet again?" Rebecca asked.

Lucina smiled "We will, I promise".

Rebecca smiled back before Lucina signaled Heroim to run back to camp. Now it was time to help Arthas.

* * *

Not long after that, Uther was standing guard until an Orc Blademaster approached him. Uther quickly rushes to fight it.

"Paladin fool! The warlocks of the Blackrock clan have spoken! Soon, demons will rain from the sky, and this wretched world will burn!" The blade master snarlled.

"Yes, I've heard this rhetoric before. You Orcs will never learn!" Uther said as they got ready to fight. Uther blocked the blade master's strike before kicking it back and strikes the blademaster with his hammer. But the orc quickly disperses into mist "It was only a mirror image. Damn it, what are these curs up to?".

He then heard the sound of a horse and saw Lucina's horse return with a young girl on his back

* * *

Meanwhile Arthas had arrived at the orc camp. Lucina arrived shortly after thanks to not being to far away "What are they doing?".

"I don't know" Arthas whispered back.

At a sacrificial pit, the real blademaster has some human prisoners "The hour of doom approaches! Let this paltry sacrifice appease our demon masters!".

An Unlucky Footman glared in defiance "You sick bastards! You'll never get away with-".

The blademaster silenced him by cutting of his head before doing the same to the rest of the innocent people. An horrendous act of pure evil. One that made the human onlooker's blood boil in anger.

Arthas glared at the horrifying act "Slay the Orcs! Slay them all!".

Everyone drew their weapons attacked with full force. the Orcs were more than ready to meet the attack head on. Lucina cut her way through several orcs before clashing blades with the evil Blade Master. They remained in a blade lock and the beast of a warrior glared in to Lucina's eyes.

"That brand... so you are of the royal family of Ylisse. Your death shall please our demon masters" The Blademaster said coldly.

"You will never sacrifice anyone again!" Lucina declared as she broke they blade lock and got ready to continue the fight.

The orc rushes Lucina with his blade, while Lucina stood read, and then in one quick movement she easily blocks it with her own sword. The Blademaster is shocked that this girl had managed to block his strike like that. She was strong but he was strong, he just needed to overpower her.

Lucina pushes The Blademaster back to put some distance between them and then rushes him. The Orc swings his enormous blade at Lucina but the princess easily dodged his mighty blade and lightly slashes at his knee. The Blademaster quickly turns to slice at Lucina with with his blade, but Lucina jumped high into the air, the blow passing harmlessly under her feet. As Lucina is falling back down, The Blademaster gets ready to hit her out of the air with his sword. But Lucina deflects the oncoming attack with her own blade and then proceeds to launch herself and the orc. Lucina slices at his arms, albeit not enough to seriously scar him.

"Not bad, but your blow failed to hurt me" The Orc snarled.

Lucina focuses with her sword still drawn, and awaits for The Blademaster's next attack. The Blade master grabs his blade both of his hands and sprints at his opponent. Lucina dodged the attack, though it leaves a small cut on the side of her clothes, though not enough to draw blood. Lucina rushes at the orc and unleashes several strikes at The Blademaster, putting some shreds on the orc's skin. The orc growls and launches an powerful strike, which Lucina blocks, but the force sends her sliding back.

Lucina avoids another strike that could have taken her head of. Lucina quickly moves back as The Blademaster swings his sword around the ground, believing Lucina didn't fall far off. Lucina puts her blade in between the ground and the swinging blade of the orc at the right time that he stops it from moving. Both quickly retract their blades from the ground and slash at each other. Both blades are now interlocked to a duel of blocking and parrying each other. Their slashes, advances, and other motives with their unbreakable swords were put to a halt by one another.

The Blademaster pushes Lucina down with his raw strength. Lucina grit her teeth, but she had one more trick to try. She moves to the side so quickly that the Blademaster stumbled from the sudden loss in resitance. And then with one last swing of her blade, Lucina cut the Blademaster's head clean of his shoulders. Finally killing the beast.

Lucina caught her breath before looking around to see Arthas was finishing of the last of the orcs. The battle was won.

Later that night, everyone returned to camp and Arthas was talking to Uther.

"You've done well, lad. This was a sound victory" Uther praised.

"I don't know, Uther. The Orcs were sacrificing townsfolk. I think they were trying to summon demons" Arthas said.

"As if the orcs weren't bad enough" Uther grumbled before shaking his head "Have faith, lad. These Orcs are trying to hold on to dying traditions. We defeated their demons a long time ago".

"Still, there could be a chance they might return" Lucina spoke up, remembering the dream she had "The orcs seemed so sure of it. Their blood lust might have blinded them, but I can't shake the feeling they might be on to something".

"If there is a chance the demons could return, we will stop it, just like we did in the past" Uther said before patting her shoulder "Let's head for home. It's been a long day. Oh and Lucina. That girl, Rebecca, who you saved. She arrived without safely and has been sent to a safe place free from Bandits".

Lucina was relived at that. Still her gut was telling her that her dream, or vision, could be true. She went to her tent to get some rest before the morning trip... but as she slept she could have sworn she saw herself standing next to an orc with a large hammer... only she was not fighting against him... she was fighting alongside him...

What the hell were these strange visions?

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Meet the Dead.**

At the mage kingdom of Dalaran, led by Antonidas. The Prophet is there attempting to make his case to yet another human leader.

"You must be wiser than the king! The end is near!" He said desperately.

Antonidas glanced up from the book he was writing with an annoyed look "I told you before. I'm not interested in this nonsense!".

"Then I've wasted my time here" The Prophet turns back into a raven and flies off.

Antonidas watched him leave until he spoke "You can show yourself now, Jaina. He's gone".

Jaina came out of the shadows "I'm sorry for eavesdropping master, but-".

Antonidas laughs "It's your inquisitive nature that I've come to rely on, child. That crazed fool's convinced that the world is about to end".

"I've heard the rumors of the plague spreading throughout the northlands. Do you truly believe that the plague is magical in nature?" Jaina asked.

Antonidas strokes is beard "It's a strong possibility. That's why I need you to travel there and investigate the matter. I've arranged for a special envoy to assist you".

"Yes, master. I'll do my best" Jaina said.

Antonidas nods "I know you will, child. Farewell".

* * *

Jaina bows and leaves. She had a feeling she would like this mission, for a personal reason.

Three days later near Alterac, Lucina, Arthas and his men wait at a crossroads along the King's road.

One of the Captains walks up "Prince Arthas, we've been waiting here for hours. Are you sure this friend of yours is coming?".

"I'm sure. Jaina usually runs a little late" Arthas assured.

As if on que, Jaina runs in from down the road, she's being pursued by a Ogre. The Captain was about to pull his blade "We must help her!".

"Stay your blade, Captain. She can take care of herself" Arthas said.

"Trust me, Jaina is the last person who's wrath I'd ever want to provoke" Lucina said with a smirk.

Jaina summoned a water elemental. The water beast punched the ogre several times like an angry gorila, before grabbing it and dragged it in to the lake. The Ogre tried to break free and get out of the water, but the strong magic kept it down and soon enough it's dead body floated down the stream.

"Gentlemen, meet Miss Jaina Proudmoore, special agent to the Kirin Tor, and one of the most talented sorceresses in the land. Looks like you haven't lost your touch" Arthas began until Jaina hugged him, he smiled and hugged her back "It's good to see you again, Jaina".

"You too, Arthas. It's been awhile since a prince escorted me anywhere" Jaina said before turning to Lucina with a big smile "Lucina! I was not expecting you as well. But it's wonderful to see you again".

Lucina smiled as she shared a hug with her childhood friend "It's wonderful to see you too, Jaina. It's been to long since all three of us were together like this".

"Yes, it has. Well, I guess we should get underway" Arthas said. He hated to cut the reunion short, but they had a quest to complete.

"Our sources believe the plague originated in the region north of here. We should check out the villages along the King's Road" Jaina said.

"Then let's get moving. No time to waste" Lucina declared.

"You seem excited" Jaina said with a smile.

Lucina blinked a little before blushing "Sorry, it's just that... it's been so long since we did anything together, all three of us. So I was hoping that once we've solved all this, we can take some time to catch up with what's been going on since last time we met".

Arthas nods at that "Sounds like a good idea to me. Once the quest is over, we shall tell our tales over a good meal and a nice drink".

"That settles it then, let us hurry up with our quest" Jaina agreed.

Lucina and Arthas nods and they began their trip. They travel for a while until they encounter a small farm. They are then met by a woman who showed clear signs that she's been through something really rough. Parts of her clothes were damaged and she had blood on her hands and legs.

"Prince Arthas! Princess Lucina!" She said as her legs gave away.

Lucina quickly caught her before she hit the ground "You OK? What happened".

"There's something amiss at the bridge ahead!" The woman answered, looking really scared.

"Is it orks? Bandits?" Lucina asked.

The woman shook her head "No... something far more horrifying".

Lucina shared a look with her friends before she helped the woman sit down and lean against a tree, she was still shaking from her fear. Lucina then turned to the captain.

"Watch her, and keep an eye out for other. The rest of us will continue on" Lucina ordered, earning a nod from the Captain.

They continue onward to find the bridge has been broken. As they approached, another knight walked up, blood stains all over his armor "Milord, someone has destroyed the bridge from the far side of the river. There is another way to cross, but it's not as safe as it used to be".

"Why are you covered in blood?" Lucina asked.

"Some bandit jumped me... but something was wrong. It looked he was running from something. I've never seen a bandit that scared before" The knight answered.

"What is happening in this village?" Lucina wondered before shaking her head "I can still get over the bridge. The rest of you should take the way around".

"Be careful Lucina. We have no idea what's out there" Jaina said.

"I will, don't worry about me" Lucina said before taking of in to a sprint and jumped over the broken bridge. The knight was amazed since even a horse would have a hard time making that jump.

Arthas and Jaina continues onward, being attacked by several bandits along the way, but all of them showed sign of terror, clearly trying to escape something. After crossing to the otherside of the river, the Prince had to dodge and arrow. He looked up and saw.. a pack of skeletons?

"What!? Skeletons!" He said confused before avoiding more arrows. He then readies his hammer, ready to battle the bone monsters.

With his men blocking the arrows, Arthas used the opening to rush over and crush the skeletons with his hammer. One tried to shoot him from behind, but Jaina blasted it away with some water. The Skeletons were easy enough to deal with, but something was very wrong in this village.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lucina was walking towards the village until she heard something. She looked and saw a bandit walking towards her... he was holding his side to cover a gaping wound. He held out his free hand desperately, his face covered with pure fear that only someone who's been through something truly horrifying could make. It didn't take a seasoned warrior to see that he had been in a fight and it did not go well for him.

"Help... me..." He begged before a woman jumped at him from behind and tore in to his neck with her teeth.

Lucina got wide eyes at what she was seeing "Hey! What are you doing?!".

The woman looked up at her, and only now could Lucina get a better look at her. The woman's clothes were torn in a way that no woman would ever step out wearing something like that. Her legs and feet were all bare, her shirt was ripped to the point it was basically hanging of her and her skirt looked like an old rag. But the most unnerving part on her was her eyes... they were ghostly pale, void of any life. Yet the woman still stood on her feet and stalked towards Lucina, drool falling from her bloody mouth.

"Stay back!" Lucina ordered, putting her hand on her sword "I'm warning you! Stay back".

The woman didn't seem to be listening as she charges at Lucina, forcing the princess to stab her through the chest with her blade. The woman's body went limb for a moment... only for her head to snap back up and she tackled Lucina to the ground, shocking the princess, since no one should be able to surive a wound like that. The woman held her down and tried bitting her. With her sword stuck in the woman's body, Lucina could only use her hands to hold the insane woman of.

"What are you doing?! Get of me!" Lucina shouted before the woman bit down on her arm, though thankfully only she missed the arm itself and only tore of a piece of Lucina's sleeve.

But the woman was stronger than a normal villager should be, like her body was unable to get tired. Lucina managed to force her of and pulled her blade free. The woman roars before Lucina stabbed her through the head. Finally, she stopped moving, and Lucina was certain she was dead now.

Lucina pulled her blade free before trying to catch her breath "Just what happened to her? Could this be connected to the plague? If so, just what is the plague doing to those it infects?".

This whole situation was much more serious than Lucina expected it to be. If one woman could become this dangerous from whatever the plague was... Lucina didn't even want to imagine what would happen if the whole village fell under it. She had to find Jaina and Arthas, and quickly.

With that she hurried on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthas and Jaina continues to the outskirts of the village, which is burning. There are some troops nearby.

"What were those creatures, Sergeant?" He asked one of the knights.

The Knight was clearly shaken up "Undead, milord! This whole village has gone mad! We did our best to defend the villagers, but-".

"We'll get to the bottom of this" Arthas assured as he and Jaina continue on. They pass a granary which is swarmed with flies.

"It's as if the land around that granary is... dying" Jaina noted.

"Could the grain itself be plagued?" Arthas asked, slightly covering his nose from the stence.

"Let's hope not. Those crates bear the regional seal of Andorhal, the distribution center for the northern boroughs. If this grain can spread the plague, there's no telling how many villages might be affected" Jaina said.

"It's more serious than you think" They turned and saw Lucina walk up... they noticed her torn sleeve and dirty gear.

"Lucina, what happened?" Jaina asked in worry.

"On my way here, I ran in to a bandit who had been badly wounded. He begged me to help him, but before I could do anything a woman jumped at him and tore out his neck with her teeth" Lucina explained.

"What!?" Arthas asked in shock, not believing any human could do something that barbaric.

"That's not all, she attacked me and I had to defend myself... but there was something else about her. She was stronger than a woman of her size and build should be and she was able to keep doing after being impaled" Lucina continued to explain.

"She managed to survive a fatal blow? Could this be connected to those skeletons we faced earlier?" Arthas asked.

"Skeletons?" Lucina asked.

"Me and Arthas ran in to some living skeletons earlier. For obvious reasons skeletons should not be able to move. Let alone use weapons" Jaina answered "There is definitely some kind of magic involved".

"Magic that can raise the dead... now that I think about it. The woman did look and smell like a corpse" Lucina said.

"We need to stop the plague before it gets any worse" Arthas said.

"I suspected magic could be involved. So I sent for help from some of the best Magic people I know. The elves from Quel'Thalas" Jaina said.

Lucina perked up at that "Did you say Quel'Thalas?".

Jaina nods at that "Yes, they should be here by nightfall".

Lucina could not help but to smile. She had small hopes she would get to see her mother again. The odds were slim to non, but at least she could speak to whoever they sent about what her mother was up to these days.

When the plague had been dealt with, perhaps a trip to Quel'Thalas was next on her list.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Abomination.**

It was currently night time. After their jarring encounter with the undead, Lucina, Arthas and Jaina were waiting in an inn for their help to arrive. Lucina herself was currently sleeping. After the eventful day, she would need all the rest she could get before they head out again. Still, an walking corpse and living skeletons was something she never expected to see. It all sounded like something one would read in a book written to scare children. But those things were no fantasy, they were all to real.

As for Lucina, while she was sleeping, she had another vision. She saw and vision of her standing on a battlefield. In front of her was burning monsters that looked determined to kill anything in their path. But next to her, stood an ork with a hammer, but he was not fighting against her, he was fighting with her. Lucina didn't understand. Why would she fight alongside one of humanity's mortal enemies?

Lucina did not have much time to think about it before one of the flaming beasts towered over her and brought it's fist down. Lucina gasped as she sat up, breathing hard. These visions were becoming more and more confusing. Just what did they mean? She thought about what that Prophet told her. She wondered what he knew that no one else did.

"Princess Lucina. Are you alright" A knight asked.

"I am well, captain. What do have to report?" Lucina asked.

"Our reinformance has arrived" The captain answered.

Lucina got up and walked out of the room and down to Arthas and Jaina who were about to great two elves that just arrived. One was a man, the other was a woman, and they where both Priests. The priest is the master of healing and preservation, restoring their wounded allies, shielding them in battle and even said to be able of resurrecting their fallen comrades from death. While they have a variety of protective and enhancement spells to bolster their allies, the priest can also wreak terrible vengeance on their enemies, using the grand powers of the Holy Light to smite and purge them. The priest is a diverse and powerful class, highly desirable in any group and capable of fulfilling multiple roles

High elves follow the Holy Light just like humans and dwarves. Unlike the two others however, who derive their power from faith alone, high elf and blood elf priests seem to derive theirs from other sources. Despite the high elves' official departure from the Alliance, some elves still remained true to their former human and dwarven allies. The altruistic priests of Quel'Thalas refused to abandon their roles as healers and agreed to remain in Lordaeron despite the edicts from their reclusive masters in Silvermoon City. The high elven priests used their Light-given powers to heal the wounded and bolster the spirits of Lordaeron's fighting elite.

"Greetings. We are the priests from Quel'Thalas. We've come to help heal the land of this strange curse" The man said as the woman walked inside and began healing the injured soldiers.

"As always, the generosity of the elves is greatly appreciated" Jaina said with a smile.

The Priest nods before he continued speaking "You should know that there is a granary warehouse at the far end of this village. This evil blight may be evident there as well".

"We'll check it out" Arthas declared.

"Before I forget. Princess Lucina. Your mother wanted you to have this" The Male Priest said before handing something over to Lucina.

She took it. It was a box with a letter on it, she read it first: **_My dear Lucina. I heard of what was happening. I am sorry I could nto be there in person to help you. I have to many things to do here in Quel'Thalas. But I made sure to send you something that can keep your spirit strong in those dark times. I wanted to give it to you sooner, but I didn't have it on me at the time. I had it made the night you were born._**

 ** _Love, Mother._**

Lucina opened the box and found a beautiful looking locket. She opened it and saw a small but very detailed painting of her mother... holding a baby Lucina in her arms. Lucina smiled as she hung the locket around her neck before tucking it inside her clothes. She would be sure to hold on to it for as long as she could. Even when she's not here, her mother was still looking out for her.

Jaina smiled at the sight "Ready to go, Lucina?".

"Yes. Let's move" Lucina confirmed.

"Is my aid required?" The Male Priest asked.

"Of course" Arthas confirmed. and they headed out.

As they were walking the village was deathly silent. No wonder, given everything that's been happening, all the villagers must be on edge. No one was even willing to step outside their homes until they knew everything would be alright. Leaving the village silent as a ghost... until a loud boom was heard in the distance. Lucina shared a look with her friends before they went to investigate. Just a few buildings ahead, a dwarven mortar team is randomly firing out into the night.

"Take that you bastards!" One of the dwarves shouted. But then he turned around and gasped before catching the attention of his friends and they bowed as Lucina and her friends approached "Prince Arthas and Princess Lucina. It's an honor to meet you both".

"No need to bow, brave men. We are here to help" Lucina assured.

"What the hell are you men shooting at?" Arthas asked.

"We're blasting those damned skeletons, sir. This whole flaming village is crawling with them" The dwarf said.

"Well, I could use your help. We've got a warehouse to destroy at the end of town" Arthas said.

"Up for it?" Lucina asked.

"You got it lass. Happy to help a royal" The dwarf answered with determination.

With the extra help, everyone continues towards the warehouse. Near said house, several men were gathered near the grain. They were using some strange green magic on the grain, and close to them was a man who was dressed in a strange way. He was old and almost looked like a corpse with glowing green eyes. It was safe to assume he was not a normal man. In fact he may be as far from normal as one can get.

He was not alone, there were a new kind of undead they had not seen before. They have the appearance of a bent, twisted humanoid figure. Much of their flesh has rotted away, exposing a fair amount of bone and twisting facial features until they are unrecognizable as human. And that is not all, it seems these are more evolved than the undead they have already face, as their bodies seems to have twisted and corrupted far beyond the other ones, growing fangs and claws. They were called, **Ghouls**.

The man noticed the alliance warriors approach and sneered "We've been discovered, my brothers! Flee and continue with the operation!" The others hurried to retreat as he turned around to greet the newcomers "I'm sorry I can't stay and chat. but... duty calls".

He raised his staff and several skeletons emerged with sword and shields. The Skeletons attacked, giving the man time to retreat. Lucina blocked a strike from one skeleton before she cut it down, hoping it would stay dead this time. Arthas smashed two more with his hammer. Lucina charged futher ahead, cutting down several of the Ghouls, but they still proved faster and stronger than the others as she had to dodge a swipe from one's claws before she cut of it's head. But then Lucina heard loud footsteps. She looked behind her and her eyes shot open in horror as standing in front of her was the most horrific looking beast she had ever seen.

It was an undead, ogre-like creatures, mounds of corpses cobbled together. The stomach-churning reek is choking, and a green-brown haze surrounds it. It's guts spill from a jagged gap in it's stomach, and flies buzz about it, feasting. Three disproportionate, arm-like limbs emerge from it's bloated body, two bearing bloody cleavers, and the other a thick chain with a hook on the end. It's tongues are thick and round and dangle from between crooked, yellow teeth. This beast was so horrendous that the only word that could be used to describe it was: **Abomination**.

As Arthas smashed the last skeleton he heard a scream. He looked just in time to catch Lucina was thrown towards him "You OK?".

"I'll be alright. But look!" Lucina said as she points at the hideous beast that stepped out of the shadows with a dark disgusting moan.

"That creature looks like it was sewn together from different corpses" Jaina said, struggling with keeping her eyes on the monster.

"Let's study it after we kill it, okay?" Arthas suggested.

Jaina began blasting the monster with some water spells that would easily knock the wind out of most people, but the large undead absorbed the attacks like it didn't even feel it and continued to charge at them. All three had to jump to the side to avoid a strike from his large meat cleaver.

The Abomination stands up and swings his massive hook down at Lucina, which she narrowly evades by jumping back and out of the way. Lucina then readies her blade, and darts forward, landing a hit onto the abomination before briefly twirling and landing another strike.

The abomination swings again, but Lucina darts behind her new enemy, landing several slashes on her foe as she does. The abomination responds by swinging it's meat cleaver horizontally at her, but she manages to avoid the attack, and proceeds bringing her blade up just in time to block another strikes. She is, however, unable to prevent herself from being sent sliding back.

Arthas hurried to jump in, his glowing hammer ready to strike at the monster. But his attack is blocked by the Abomination's meat cleaver before it grabs him and slams him down in to the ground. Jaina was about to ready a spell, but was pushed to the side by a knight before said knight was crushed under the monster's large hook, which was meant for Jaina

Upon recovering from the attack, Lucina looks up just in time to see her foe standing over her, preparing to strike at her. As the abomination swings, she quickly dodges, but the monster persists in it's attack, sending her tumbling back. Lucina is able to stop herself by jamming her weapons in to the ground.

She then dashes forward with inhuman speed, preventing the abomination from landing a blow, she then began striking the abomination many times from multiple sides, cutting several chunks out of it's body. However, when she slows the frequency of her attacks, her foe retaliates by swinging at her, she leaps over the cleaver, but is caught off-guard as she is grabbed by the neck and could feel her wind pipes being crushed by the large and smelly hand. No way this monster should still be standing after all the blows it's suffered... unless it simply did not feel any pain at all.

Arthas had recovered from being slammed and quickly rushed it, striking the abomination from behind and making it drop Lucina. It provided Jaina with the opening she needed to send an ice blast in to the monster's belly, staggering it and allowing Arthas to hit it in the face causing it to stumble before hunching over. Lucina took this chance to leap in to the air and came down with a powerful overhead cleav, which severed the abomination's head from it's rotten body.

Finally, the insult to nature was dead.

The dwarves could not use their canon during the battle due to the risk of friendly fire. But with the threat dealt with, they were free to blow up the warehouse. The undead would not be using this place to spread their plague anymore.

Arthas looked at the dead monster "What was that? And who was that wizard dressed in black?".

"I believe that the robed man was a necromancer. Obviously, he and his lackeys are behind this plague" Jaina answered.

"Necromancer?" Lucina asked.

Necromancers are practitioners of necromancy, also called the dark arts or the black arts, the study and use of magic to raise and control the dead. Necromantic magic, or death magic, has many functions beyond simply raising the dead. Masters of this tainted field of magic can conjure festering diseases, harness the shadows into bolts of incendiary energy, and chill the living with the power of death. Necromancy can also be used to reconstruct the flesh of undead creatures, allowing them to function again even after the foul monsters have been destroyed. Necromancers are the enemies of life itself, and all hands are raised against them. Some of the worst evils in Azeroth's history have been perpetrated by necromancers, and they deserve their malevolent reputation. Few things are as abhorrent and horrifying as necromancy" Jaina answered with a clear hint of spite.

Lucina growled at that "Magic that defies the laws of life and death. Who could ever willingly wield such foul magic?".

"Well, it's a good bet we'll find him, and the answers we're looking for, in Andorhal" Arthas declared.

Lucina and Jaina nodded and they continued on. This quest was growing more and more horrific by the day. Lucina had no idea what else that man would send at them... and honestly, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**The Cult of the Damned.**

The next day, outside of Andorhal, Lucina, Arthas and Jaina catch up to the undead. What they saw was not what they expected. A gold mine seemed to being corrupted by the Acolytes. Some green magic was spreading through it, turning it in to something else. They had no idea what they were doing, but Lucina and her friends knew for a fact it was nothing good and needed to be stopped.

"Look, the cultists who were with the necromancer! What are they doing to that mine?" Jaina asked.

"Let's not wait to find out! Attack!" Arthas ordered as they charged the undead men. As they did, one of the Acolytes spotted them.

"Damn these intruders! They must not interfere with the master's plan!" He said as he along with his fellow cultists scattered.

Lucina chased one in to the trees and managed to plant her foot in his back, sending him to the ground. He turned around just in time for Lucina to point her blade in his face, keeping him from moving.

"Talk, while you still have a tongue. What are you and your master doing?" Lucina demanded.

The Acolyte just laughed "You will find out soon enough. Our master have great plans for this world".

Lucina glared "What plans?".

Before the Acolyte could say anything, a dark spear was thrown in to his chest, killing him on the spot. Lucina turned around quickly and saw a man, covered in black armor... wearing an helmet that resembled a skull with demon horns. He looked at her for a moment with his glowing blood red eyes, before he vanished just as quickly as he came. Lucina looked at the spot for several moments before she headed back to the others.

Jaina was the first to notice her "Lucina? Are you alright?".

"I'm fine. I managed to catch one of those cultists, but some man in an all black armor killed him before I could get any answers out of him" Lucina answered.

"Black Armored man?" Arthas asked as men with black armor is not seen very often.

Lucina nods "He vanished before I could question him. He must have been here to make sure no one reveals what that Necromancer is up to".

"That was a risky move, Lucina. You shouldn't have chased after them alone. What if that dark knight had killed you?" Jaina gently scolded.

"I know... he even had the chance to kill me. But he didn't" Lucina said.

Arthas thought about it. It was strange that the enemy would have a chance to kill Lucina but chose not to "Let's build a base camp here. With those cultists creeping around, I'd rather not head in there without backup".

Jaina nods "I couldn't agree more".

Arthas' troops quickly set up a small camp. As Lucina, Jaina and Arthas begins to explore the area, it becomes clear that are too late to stop the cultists, and that the grain has already been sent out. Arthas looks at some granaries and sees they are all empty. Only thing remaining being the foul smell. Making it very clear now that this is indeed where the plague was spreading from. Those monsters infects the very food source of countless of people.

"Oh no. The grain has already been sent out. We're to late" Arthas said in despair.

"There is no telling how many people have already been infected by the plague now. And now we have no way of stopping it" Lucina said with a sigh "Unless we can track down that necromancer. If he is behind the plague, maybe he knows a way to stop it".

"If he does, I doubt he would reveal that information willingly" Jaina said.

"The it's a good thing we aren't planing on asking him" Arthas said, gripping his hammer.

"Calm down, Arthas. Don't want to risk killing him until we get some answers out of him" Lucina warned.

"I know. But first we need to find him" Arthas declared.

Lucina and Jaina nodded in agreement, and they began their search. As they looked for the necromancer, they saw death everywhere they looked. Lucina felt her fist grow tighter. Everywhere that madman went, death followed. They had to stop him. And hopefully, find a way to stop the plague before it spreads to far. Lucina was still unnerved by that walking corpse she met and that horrifying abomination they fought. All done by the hands of a man who violates people's peace and bring them back as undead monsters.

But that was not all on her mind. She still couldn't forget about that Raven that spoke to her and her dreams about fighting alongside an orc. It just didn't make any sense. Why would she ever fight with her people's sworn enemy? Besides, she already killed orcs that tried to bring demons to the world. So why would the orcs try to fight against their own masters? Lucina had millions of questions in her head, and no one around could ever answer them... no one, but that prophet. But he has not shown himself for a very long time now.

Lucina shook her head. There was no time to think about that now. Right now they had to find the necromancer and stop him before he causes to much damage to the land... but Lucina silently dreaded that he might have already succeeded in what he was planing to do. After some searching, they finally found him and he was ready for them.

"Hello again, children. I am Kel'Thuzad, and I've come to deliver a warning. Leave well enough alone. Your curiosity will be the death of you" He warned.

"Are you responsible for this plague, necromancer? Is this cult your doing?" Arthas demanded.

Kel'Thuzad smiled, seeming proud of what he had done "Yes, I ordered the Cult of the Damned to distribute the plagued grain. But the sole credit is not mine".

"What do you mean?" Jaina asked.

"I serve the dreadlord Mal'Ganis. He commands the Scourge that will cleanse this land and establish a paradise of eternal darkness!" Kel'Thuzad answered.

"And what exactly is this Scourge meant to cleanse?" Arthas demanded.

"Why, the living, of course. His plan is already in motion. Seek him out at Stratholme if you need further proof" Kel'Thuzad answered.

"Stratholme? Why would this, Mal'Ganis, go there?" Lucina asked.

"You will find out once you get there and see for yourself, princess Lucina" Kel'Thuzad said before his face changed "But your blood line is a problem. Luckily, it will end with you. Your family will not stop what's about to happen. Not this time".

"My blood line? What do you mean?" Lucina demanded.

 **"That is yet to be tested"** Came another dark voice. Lucina looked and saw the man in black armor from before **"You know what to do. Kel'Thuzad".**

"Indeed" The Necromancer said as he called up more skeletons that surrounded Arthas and Jaina.

The armored man looked at Lucina **"Do not disappoint me. Or you will suffer".**

"Who are you?" Lucina demanded.

 **"M** **y true identity has no value. But if you wish to call me something. Call me: Death Knight** **"** The man answered.

Lucina got wide eyes. She had been told about the death knights. The original death knights were created for Orgrim Doomhammer by Gul'dan as powerful soldiers of the Horde. These death knights were created by placing the souls of slain Shadow Council warlocks into the corpses of fallen Stormwind knights, the first of whom was Teron Gorefiend. Unlike modern death knights of the Scourge, these ghoulish fiends were not battle-hardened warriors; they were insidious necromancers who possessed superior intellect and tremendous magical power. They often favored the use of terror tactics and reanimated the corpses of enemy soldiers who fell in battle to serve them as mindless undead minions. Most of these death knights were destroyed during and after the Second War.

"Impossible. There shouldn't be any death knights left" Lucina said.

Death Knight chuckled **"I am not one of those. I am much worse"**.

Lucina glared and pulled out her blade "Then slaying you should keep innocent safe".

Death Knight laughed darkly **"We shall see"**.

Lucina charged. But quicker than a normal human could react, Death Knight flicked his weapon to swat aside Lucina's early attempt at a strike. He then pressed his own attack, which Lucina expertly blocked, but she was forced to back away as each strike felt like someone was hitting her with a oversized hammer. Death Knight then began delivering several quick strikes at the princess. She deflected them, and then attempted counter attack. Death Knight blocked, twirled his body around while lifting Lucina's blade by the tip of his own weapon, and then punched Lucina in the face, making her stagger. Death Knight then kicked her across the ground. When Lucina recovered she saw Death Knight was already on her again and began pressing a more powerful attack. His aggression paid off as well, as he hammered through Lucina's defenses with brute force alone. But this time, his guard was down and Lucina scored a shot with with her blade, and then a slash or two across his stomach, though his armor prevented any real damage. She grabbed him by the front of his armor, but he vanished again, before showing up behind Lucina. She gasped as she avoided his attack, before jumping in to the air for an powerful strike. Death Knight then raised his weapon, repelling her attack as she came back down.

He forced her back and once again went on the offence. His attacks became faster and stronger with every strike. Lucina felt her arms starting to hurt. Just what was this man? No human could attack with so much power and so much speed while wearing an armor like that. Though it was becoming more and more clear by the moment that he was no normal human... that is if he was even human at all. Lucina avoided his next attack and launched a strike towards his neck...

That proved to be a bad move.

 **SLASH!**

Death Knight's scythe cut across Lucina's chest, and disarmed the princess. The cut was not deep, in fact all it did was cut the front of her clothing, but never reached her skin. She tumbled to the ground, defeated. Death Knight walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck before lifting her of the ground.

 **"Not bad. But now you will die"** He declared as he readied his weapon.

"NO!" Jaina shouted as she hit Death Knight with a ice blast.

Death Knight staggered, dropping Lucina as he did. Allowing her to grab her sword and stabbed it in to his stomach. He howlled in pain as he fell to a knee. He coughed before grabbing Lucina's arm and glared in to her eyes.

 **"This... isn't... over!"** He declared before he vanished in to thin air.

Lucina looked around but he was gone. While that was going on, Arthas fought his way through Kel'Thuzad's skeleton soldiers and landed a powerful blow to the necromancer's chest, sending him in to a wall, and making him cough up blood. The wound was fatal, it was clear he would not make it. But he was not taking his death like a sore loser.

"Naive fool. My death will make little difference in the long run. For now, the scourging of this land... begins" Kel'Thuzad said before he finally died.

"You OK, Lucina?" Jaina asked.

"Thanks to you, yes. But that warrior was strong. I can't beat him" Lucina said in a sad tone.

Jaina put a hand on her shoulder "There will always be an enemy we can't defeat on our own. But if he shows up again, we will stop him, together".

Lucina smiled and nodded before they headed back to camp and got ready to head for Stratholme. As they were leaving, Death Knight watched them from afar. He did not seem to bothered by his defeat. In fact he was smirking behind his hellmet.

 **"The plan is in motion. Until next time. Daughter of the divine"**

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Arthas' fall.**

After their close encounter with Kel'Thuzad and the Death Knight, Lucina, Arthas and Jaina arrive in Hearthglen the next day, passing through on their way to Stratholme. They had been traveling for a long time and could use the break.

"Hearthglen, finally! I could use some rest!" Jaina said in relief.

"It looks like they're preparing for battle" Arthas noted as he saw the solders preparing for what they could only assume was an attack.

Lucina caught the attention of a footman "You, can you tell us what is going on here?".

"Prince Arthas, and princes Lucina! During the night, a vast army of undead warriors emerged and began attacking the villages at random. Now, it's heading this way!" He answered, clearly still riled up from whatever they had to deal with before.

"Damn it, Jaina. Lucina and I will stay here and protect the village. Go as quickly as you can and tell Lord Uther what's happened" Arthas said.

Jaina wanted to protest "But-".

"Go, Jaina! Every second counts!" Arthas urged.

"He's right, Jaina. We can handle things until you get back" Lucina assured. Jaina didn't like the thought of leaving, but relents and teleports away.

Arthas catches glimpse of some open crates "Wait. What did those crates contain?".

"Just a grain shipment from Andorhal. There's no need to worry, milord. It's already been distributed amongst the villagers" A footman assured.

Lucina's eyes became wide. They just came from Andorhal! The place where the infected grain was made. One of the villagers began coughing violently. He coughed so much that blood flew out of his mouth. And he was not the only one. Several more villagers collapsed due to feeling immense pain. Their skin turned deathly pale and their flesh began to rott away... soon they looked up. Their eyes void of life and they growled like rabid animals.

"Oh no. The plague was never meant to simply kill my people. It was meant to turn them... into the undead! Defend yourselves!" Arthas shouts.

The zombies ran at them. Some gunmen shot several of them down before they could reach them, allowing Lucina, Arthas and the rest of the soldiers to deal with those that remained. Lucina had never seen anything so horrifying before. Just seeing an innocent person turn in to a monster while she couldn't do anything to stop it... it was horrible. But Lucina didn't have much time to let it sink in before the alarm was sounded and hordes of undeads where approaching the camp at an alarming rate... several abominations were with them.

Lucina cursed under her breath. Dealing with one of those freaks was hard enough, but now there was many more of them "Everyone! Prepare yourselves! Don't let those monsters overwhelm us!".

Everyone hurried to get ready for the oncoming assault. But there was so many of them. It was going to take everything they had just to survive. But they had to last long enough to for Jaina to return with Uther. But that was going to take a while. Lucina had a feeling this might become one of the toughest battles she will ever fight... and if she is not careful, it could be her last.

The knights held their shields in front of them, forming a wall to block the undead's charge. While they did that, several rifle men stood behind them and took aim at the approaching undead. Lucina and Arthas shared a look and nodded as they readied their own weapons. They waited in a tense position as the undead came closer and closer... and once they were within range, the riflemen opened fire, thankfully killing several of the undead. But many more where still coming and they slammed against the wall of shields, making the brave men slide back, but they still pushed back, and cut down several undead.

But the undead where not deterred by the loss in numbers as they kept coming, some even climbing over the men that tried to hold them of. Those that made it past the barricade attacked the soldiers behind it. Lucina cut down two ghouls that managed to reach her. A smashed a ghoul with his hammer before avoiding an attempt to slice him from another and he struck it hard enough to split it in half. More zombies arrived... dressed in knight armors... meaning they used to be brave warriors... but now they were mindless slaves of death. Lucina growled as she had no choice but to cut them down as well. But then she heard screams and looked to see an Abomination smash through the blockade.

"Damn it! Riflemen! Aim for the head!" Lucina shouted and several riflemen hurried to get ready "FIRE!".

They opened fire, ripping the abomination's head apart, successfully killing it... but more abominations kept coming, crushing the brave men that tried to stand in their way. Lucina let out a battle cry as she charged one of them. Thankfully she had learned her lesson from the first one. She dodged a strike and ran behind it, before quickly jumping on to it's back and stabbed it through the skull, killing it. Lucina tumbled of as the monster fell to the ground. But then she looked up to see another abomination ready to crush her... only for Arthas to jump high in to the air with the help of some light wings and smashed his hammer in to the abomination's skull, crushing it.

Arthas helps Lucina up, but they were still hopelessly outnumbered by the never ending waves of undead monsters. Lucina and Arthas fought bravely alongside their soldiers. But one by one, the brave warriors fell to the undead. The undead never tired and never slowed down... at this rate, they would not survive the night, they just didn't have the numbers to hold back such an large undead force.

"Light, give me strength!" Arthas said as he killed a ghoul.

But then loud trumpets blow was heard, and Uther along with an army of Alliance Knights come charging in. Jaina is with them "For Lordaeron! For the king!".

Uther's knights take out a healthy amount of the undead, their numbers being no match for powerful fresh warriors. Lucina smiled in relief and happiness. They did it. They held out long enough for help to arrived. With Uther on their side, they would beat back the Undead for sure.

"Uther, your timing couldn't have been better" Arthas said in relief.

"Don't celebrate yet, son. This battle's far from over!" Uther said as they destroyed the rest of the undead army. The battle was over, and they managed to win. Uther walked up to Arthas "I'm surprised that you kept things together as long as you did, lad. If I hadn't arrived just then-".

Arthas cut Uther of, taking his compliment as an insult and was not happy "Look, I did the best I could, Uther. If I'd had a legion of knights riding at my back, I would've-".

"Now is not the time to be choking on pride! What we faced here was only the beginning. The undead ranks are bolstered every time one of our warriors falls in battle" Uther interrupted, this was not the time or place to argue.

"Then we should strike at their leader! I'll go to Stratholme and kill Mal'Ganis myself if I have to!" Arthas declared.

Uther walks up to him and puts an hand on his shoulder "Easy, lad. Brave as you are, you can't hope to defeat a man who commands the dead all by yourself.

"Then feel free to tag along, Uther. I'm going, with or without you" Arthas said as he brushed of Uther's handand stormed of.

Lucina had a worried look, sure they all were shaken up by the horrors they had to face, but there was no need for Arthas to snap at his friend like that. Uther too looked worried about Arthas' sudden change in attitude. He hoped it would't grow worse later. Last thing they needed now was for the prince to make rash and dangerous decisions due to anger.

Uther walked up to Lucina "Are you alright, princess?".

"A little shaken up, but I'll be fine... what happened to those poor villagers... it was horrible. They just turned in to undead right before my eyes. I couldn't help them... there was nothing I could do. I had no choice but to" Lucina began, showing clear signs of nearing a panic attack.

Uther stopped her by grabbing her shoulders "Calm down, Lucina! What happened here was horrible, but you are not to blame for any of it. You did what you had to do. Don't feel guilty over something you had no control over".

Lucina took a deep breath "You're right... thank you, Lord Uther".

Uther nods and let go of her "I will rally the rest of my men. You and Jaina need to follow Arthas to Stratholme. I will catch up when I can".

Lucina nods before she and Jaina followed Arthas... hoping things wouldn't get even worse.

* * *

Arthas journey's through the woods to Stratholme entirely alone. After a while he runs into the Prophet "Greetings, young prince. We must talk".

"I have no time for this!" Arthas said and was about to keep going.

"Listen to me, boy. This land is lost! The shadow has already fallen, and nothing you do will deter it. If you truly wish to save your people, lead them across the sea... to the west" The Prophet said.

"Flee? My place is here, and my only course is to defend my people!" Arthas snapped, hating the mere thought of leaving his homeland.

"Then your choice is already made. Just remember, the harder you strive to slay your enemies, the faster you'll deliver your people right into their hands" The Prophet turns into a raven and flies off.

Jaina, who had concealed herself throughout this conversation, reveals herself "I'm sorry for concealing myself, Arthas. I just wanted to-".

"Don't say it!" Arthas growled out.

"I sensed tremendous power about him, Arthas. Maybe he's right. Maybe he does know what will happen" Jaina tried to reason.

"Nothing he can say will make me abandon my homeland, Jaina. I don't care if that madman has seen the future. Let's go" Arthas declared, and they kept on heading to Stratholme.

Lucina had been watching them from the distance. She heard everything... that Prophet just kept on showing up... what did he know that they didn't?

* * *

Early the next morning, Lucina, Jaina and Arthas arrive near Stratholme. Uther joined them soon after.

"Glad you could make it, Uther" Arthas said dryly.

"Watch your tone with me, boy. You may be the prince, but I'm still your superior as a paladin!" Uther warned.

"As if I could forget. Listen, Uther, there's something about the plague you should know..." Arthas began as looks around and sees grain crates already opened "Oh no. We're too late. These people have already been infected! They may look fine now, but it's just a matter of time before they turn into the undead!"

Lucina was worried about the people. They would turn in to undead and had no idea... but what Arthas said next hit her like an strike from an orc's hammer.

"This entire city must be purged" Arthas said aggressivly.

"What!? How can you even consider that? There's got to be some other way" Uther argued.

"Damn it, Uther! As your future king, I order you to purge this city!" Arthas demanded, no hint of reasoning in his tone.

"You are not my king yet, boy! Nor would I obey that command even if you were!" Uther shot back and turned to leave, not even wanting to ponder the idea of killing an entire village of innocent people.

"Then I must consider this an act of treason" Arthas said, his voice cold.

Uther stopped dead in his tracks and turned back around "Treason? Have you lost your mind, Arthas?".

"Have I? Lord Uther, by my right of succession and the sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you of your command and suspend your paladins from service" Arthas spoke up. Lucina couldn't believe what she was seeing. Was that really Arthas?

Jaina tried to argue "Arthas, you can't just-".

"It's done!" Arthas snapped, silencing her "Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me! The rest of you... get out of my sight!".

"You've just crossed a terrible threshold, Arthas" Uther leaves with several knights.

"Arthas, don't do this!" Lucina pleaded "We can't just slaughter innocent people like this. Some of them might not even be infected. They can still be saved!".

"Nothing in that city can be saved now. Tell me Lucina. What would you prefer? Die as a human? Or become an undead slave?" Arthas asked.

Lucina was silent for a moment "You're right... I would much rather die as a human than turning in to one of those things. But that would be my personal decision, we can't make that choice for everyone".

"No! This needs to be done! As the future king, I need to protect my people. Even if it means saving them from a fate worse then death!" Arthas snapped again.

Lucina took a step back in shock but then her face changed "Who are you?".

"What?" Arthas asked confused.

"I don't know who you are. But you are not the Arthas I know. The true Arthas, the one who was my childhood friend, would never do something like this" Lucina said in both anger and hurt. She turned around "If you insist on doing this. I will not help you anymore. And from here on out, I am cutting of all support. You will not receive any more aid from Ylisse".

Lucina walked away without looking back. It hurt to say all that, but she just couldn't bare the thought of aiding in something so inhumane. Jaina began to leave as well.

"Jaina?" Arthas spoke in desperation.

"I'm sorry, Arthas. I can't watch you do this" Jaina said before walking away.

Arthas closed his eyes. His closest friends refused to help him when he needed them the most... his face changed from pain to one without emotions. He just had to do this himself.

* * *

Three days later, Uther approaches Jaina, as they both stand amongst the slaughtered village of Stratholme. The remains of bodies are being burned, most of the town is still burning.

"So much death... I can't believe Arthas could've done this" Jaina said in shock.

"Jaina! Jaina Proudmoore!" Uther called out.

Jaina turned to look at him "Lord Uther?".

"Ah, Jaina. I thought I might find you here. Where has he gone, girl? Where has Arthas taken the fleet?" Uther asked.

Jaina bit her lip "He came to me before he left, I pleaded with him not to go. I told him it sounded like a trap!".

"Where?" Uther demanded this time.

"Northrend. He's gone to Northrend to hunt Mal'Ganis" Jaina answered, her voice full of hurt.

"Damn that boy! I've got to inform King Terenas. Don't be too hard on yourself, girl. You had nothing to do with this... slaughter" Uther heads off, the Prophet appears before Jaina.

"The dead in this land might lie still for the time being, but don't be fooled. Your young prince will find only death in the cold north" He said.

"You! Arthas is only doing what he believes is right!" Jaina argued.

The Prophet shook his head "Commendable as that may be, his passions will be his undoing. It falls to you now, young sorceress. You must lead your people to the west to the ancient lands of Kalimdor. Only there can you combat the shadow and save this world from the flame".

Elshwere in the destroyed city, Lucina was walking across the blood stained streets. So many people were dead... and for what? Did they really need to die? Lucina looked at a fire and saw... a young child... not even the children were spared... how could Arthas do this?

"Lucina?" She turned around and saw Jaina "You're still here... are you OK?".

"Do I look OK?" Lucina asked, a little more cold than she meant to.

"Sorry..." Jaina said.

"I'm going back to Ylisse..." Lucina said.

Jaina looked surprised "What?".

"I can't stay in this land of death anymore. After what Arthas did... there is nothing left for me here" Lucina said with a tight fist.

Jaina put an hand on her shoulder "Lucina... what Arthas did was horrible, but we can't just-".

"No!" Lucina snapped, making Jaina jump a little "Whoever that man was, it was not Arthas! The Arthas I called friend is gone! Replaced by a butcher! A butcher of innocent!".

Jaina looked hurt by Lucina's outburst. She already watched Arthas change for the worse... she didn't want her second best friend to change too.

Lucina calmed down a little before giving Jaina a hug "I'm sorry, Jaina... I do hope we meet again. Until then... please stay safe".

Lucina then walked away. Jaina watched her leave with tears in her eyes. Feeling like she just lost both her childhood friends.

* * *

Lucina walked in to the forest and once she was far enough away from anyone, she stopped. Her lip began to shake before she let out a loud shout and fell to her knees. She covered her face with her hands and cried loudly.

She went on this quest hoping to recconect with her childhood friends... only to watch one of them turn in to a monster.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A talk with the dream.**

To say Lucina's life has changed for the worse would be very accurate. A quest she only accepted to reconnect with her childhood friends ended with one of them turning in to a monster and for Lucina to part ways with both of them on a very bitter note. She was riding back towards her home, but was in no real hurry to get there. Her head was hanging low as her sandness was still fresh. But then something happened. She once again saw some visions causing her to grab her head in pain and forcing her to stop her horse.

"Again? What was is going on?" Lucina asked herself.

"I think it is time you found out, Princess Lucina" Came an familiar voice.

Lucina looked up and saw a Raven land in front of her before transforming in to the Prophet "You again. I am sick of your riddles. Either tell me what is going on or I will pull out my blade!".

"Calm yourself. As I said, it is time you learned what is really going on and who you've been seeing in your visions. You have arrived in the right area to rechive your answers" The Prophet.

"Explain" Lucina said, calming down a little as this could honestly be an welcoming distraction.

The Prophet points his staff in to the forest "Follow the hidden path and it will lead you to a place with strong magic. Once you're there, you will know what to do and your answers will be revealed".

Lucina sighed as he once again did not give her a straight answer. But with nothing else to go on she moved her horse on the hidden path. She followed it until she reached a cave that was to small for her horse, forcing her to dismount and walk inside on her own. She walked deep in to the dark cave until she finally saw a light. She followed the light until she reached something that looked like a glowing mirror.

Lucina walked up to it and saw her reflection. She was unsure what to do. So much for knowing what to do once she arrived. But what she saw next left her beyond confused. Her reflection changed in to one of a Orc... but not just any orc. It was the orc she saw in her visions. The one she was fighting alongside with. Little did she know, the so called mirror was more of a window to another spot in the world. Where the orc himself happened to be since he had also found the mirror on his end and he too had seen his reflection change in to Lucina.

Not sure what else to do, Lucina reached out her hand. The orc did the same. And the moment their hands touched the same spot on the mirror, a bright light enveloped them.

Lucina was blinded for a moment and when she opened her eyes she noticed she was no longer in the cave. But a white, empty void. She looked over herself and noticed she did not carry her sword anymore and was no longer wearing her royal clothing. Instead she in her underwear. Something that should be embarrassing, but Lucina did not feel scared or anything. This place was calming, despite being so empty.

"What is this place?" Lucina asked out loud.

"I was told this is a place where those with no evil in their heart can talk undisturbed. No weapons or anything that is used for violent situations can be brought in here" Came a voice behind her. Lucina spun around and saw the orc. But he was no longer wearing his armor, no did he carry any weapons. Instead he was dressed in simple orc clothing.

Normally Lucina would be on guard, but once again this place did not allow her to feel threatened "You are the orc from my visions. Who are you?".

"I am Thrall, Warchief of the Horde. I've seen you in my visions too. Who are you?" Thrall asked.

Lucina was silent for a moment before she took a deep breath "I am Lucina, Princess of Ylisse".

"Ylisse... I've heard of your kingdom. It is powerful and well respected. I even heard your kingdom were against the Internment camps".

Lucina was familiar with that. Following the conclusion of the Second War, the surviving orcs were rounded up and imprisoned in internment camps, the majority of which were under the watch of Aedelas Blackmoore, headquartered at Durnholde Keep.

Surprisingly, the orcish prisoners seemed to lose their energy over time and acted more and more apathetic and resigned to their fates. Fights, whether between two prisoners or between prisoners and guards, decreased in frequency until they were virtually unheard of. The once fearsome race of warriors had become a pitiful people to whom even moving around didn't seem worth the effort, and many prisoners could be seen sitting in their own filth.

Some in the Alliance became worried that these were symptoms of some sort of disease, and that it might be contagious and contractible by other races. But Antonidas of the Kirin Tor developed a different theory as to the reason for this dramatic change in behavior, a theory which proved to be correct: the orcs had been under the influence of demonic and warlock magics for so long that they had become unable to function without them. The orcish prisoners were suffering withdrawal symptoms. Most of the people with whom he shared his theory saw no reason to do anything to cure the orcs of their condition, something which the compassionate Antonidas had unsuccessfully attempted to do on his own. After all, these were the same orcs who had conquered Azeroth and slaughtered countless humans, and now they had become as harmless as sheep. Few people considered that to be a bad thing.

Because the prisoners at the camps had gone so long without making trouble, security measures had become very lax. Since nobody ever tried to escape, fewer and fewer guards were assigned to each camp and the walls were easy to scale if one were so inclined, which one never was, until the capture of the orc that would become warcheif... Lucina realized that Thrall was that orc.

"Indeed, we were. I may not have been there myself, but even I feel those camps were to far. Locking up the orcs and robbing them of their identity, turning them in to shells of what they once were... even after what your people did to us, that was to far and no better than what the orcs would've done" Lucina said.

"Our honor is indeed stained by our past actions" Thrall said.

Lucina could not help but to let out a humorless laugh "Honor? What could orcs possibly know about honor? You came to our world, you started an unprovoked war and slaughtered countless of our people. Not to mention you helped the demons that almost destroyed everything. Where is the honor in that?".

Thrall closed his eyes before opening them again "Your anger is justified. I was just an infant by the time. But what my people did was wrong. That is why I made it my goal to reform the Horde and start from the beginning. Making a future free of senseless bloodshed".

"Is that so? Then how much progression have you made?" Lucina asked.

"Despite my open acceptance of visitors into my society, the orcs have not yet relinquished all of their old hatreds and preconceptions about other races. Still, they honor my leadership and will treat visitors fairly, albeit somewhat roughly. I take individuals at face value and treat them with respect until their actions prove that they should be dealt with otherwise. Even when crimes are committed, the harshest punishment that I will deal out is exile, banishment into the lifeless wastelands, where the elements judge who lives and who dies. However, if someone under my leadership causes dishonorable and unnecessary bloodshed, or worse, consorts with demons, my policy is clear: a death sentence carried out with the help of the Doomhammer" Thrall explained.

Lucina was truly surprised that Thrall had such an honorable policy. If he was telling the truth, then the Horde she grew up learning about no longer existed "And what do you do with captured enemies?".

"That depends on their own actions. If they are a minor nuicance we will send them away, but make sure they understand the consequences if they return. We try to avoid taking prisoners, but if it becomes needed they will be treated fairly... but more often than not, enemies that attacks us gives us no other choice but to kill them. Surely you can understand that" Thrall said.

Lucina looked away for a moment "Yes... I can understand that much... Tell me Thrall... you are indeed different from any orcs I've seen or heard of. What caused you to have a different view point than the former leaders?".

"From what others have told me, I must have inherited it from my father, Durotan, former chieftain of the Frostwolf clan. He too saw no honor or necessity in the senseless war that Blackhand waged under the guide of the corrupted Warlock Gul'Dan and his fell magic. Gul'Dan promiced glory and a life for all orcs. But it was just a lie, made up to control the Horde and use it as a weapon for the demons" Thrall said, truly ashamed that so many of his people believed in that lie "Myseldf, I grew up in the internment camps, that is how I learned to speak in human tongue. It was also there that I met an old orc with glowing red eyes named Kelgar. Kelgar told me of the corruption of Gul'dan, and how the old ways had been so much better for the Horde. He told me that the only one still thinking of embracing this was the undefeated Grom Hellscream, Chieftain of the Warsong clan. When another prisoner told me that Blackmoore had arrived at the camp looking for me, I escaped and searched for Grom Hellscream. After a great many trials, and the death of Orgrim Doomhammer, I was able to prove myself and now I am the new Warchief of the Horde. And I will lead my people to a better future, were we can live without the demons and without needless death".

Lucina was moved by his words, in truth they were inspiring "But how can we erase so many years of hate?".

"We?" Thrall asked.

"I am the future queen of Ylisse, and I too want to prevent another war. But with so much bad blood, is that even possible?" Lucina asked.

"I have no answer to that, Princess. But there may soon be a time where our people will have no other choice but to fight together" Thrall said.

"So... does this mean the demons are going to return?" Lucina asked.

"So I've been told. And I have no reason to doubt it. If there is a way for the demons to return, they will. And this time, they will hit us with everything they have. They do not plan on returning to their realm empty handed again" Thrall answered.

"Then how do we stop them?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. But I hope we can figure it out before it's to late" Thrall answered.

Lucina sighs at that "I will speak to my father about it. But it will be hard to convince everyone. Many believe that the demons can't return".

"And I shall do what I can with the horde... you are different, Princess. You are much more open minded than most humans I've met... in fact you remind me of the one human girl who showed me kindness" Thrall said, sounding sad, and Lucina figured out right away that the girl must be dead.

"I have a different view point on things than most. Might be because I am part elf" Lucina joked, given elves are known for their great eyesight.

Thrall chuckled a little "I knew those slightly pointy ears must have meant something".

Lucina giggled, never expecting to have a friendly talk with a orc "I hope we meet again, Thrall".

"As do I. Princess" Thrall said.

Lucina shook her head before holding out her hand "No need to call me Princess. Just call me Lucina".

Thrall smiled and took her hand "Very well. Lucina".

With that the light shined again and Lucina was back in the cave and was wearing her gear again. She looked at her hand and smiled. After losing one friend, it felt nice making a new one. Even if said friend was an orc. Lucina knew she had an ally now in whatever may come.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A horrible event unfolds.**

A few days had passed since Lucina returned home. After taking some time to rest up, she needed to speak to her father about something very important. She told him everything that the Prophet had told her. That the demons could come back and their lands were no longer safe to live in. And maybe they should concider leading their people to a safer place and prepare for the potential invasion... but sadly, though not unexpected, Chrom was not the least bit convinced about what Lucina had just told him. His face said it all.

"Lucina... I really hope you understand what you are saying right now" Chrom said in a very serious tone.

"Yes father, I know it sounds insane, but after everything that has happened with the undead and Arthas' drastic change. I don't think we are safe here anymore" Lucina said.

"While I admit that the undead are a problem and Arthas' sudden change is indeed concerning. There are no evidence that the demons will return. And even if there is a chance it could happen. How do you suggest we stop them?" Chrom asked.

"I don't think we can. At least not alone. We need more help... maybe mom and her people could help us" Lucina suggested.

Chrom sighed at that "Let's say I believe everything you just told me. How do we pressent this to Quel'Thalas? The High Elves are not easy to convince, even if we could convince your mother of this".

"I am aware. But please father, at least consider it" Lucina begged.

"Lucina, you heard all this out of the mouth of an stranger we know nothing about. I don't know if he can be trusted" Chrom said.

"But you trust me right? And I have seen enough to know that he might be on to something. Father... the survival of our entire people could depend on your decision" Lucina begged some more. If her father refused to act, there was no telling what could happen.

Chrom sighed "Alright... I will send a message to your mother and inform her of everything that is going on. What happens then is up to her".

Lucina smiled "Thank you father".

"I trust you Lucina. And affter everything you've been through, I can't just ignore everything you told me. If there is a chance that something worse than the undead is coming, I need to act" Chrom said with a smile on his own.

Lucina felt a wave of relief wash over her. She had a feeling things would get better now... if only she knew how wrong she was.

Not long after their talk did Chrom received troubling news.

Lordaeron is the northernmost subcontinent of the Eastern Kingdoms. The same name was used for a former human kingdom, the Kingdom of Lordaeron, which dominated most of the subcontinent up until its fall in the Third War. The name Lordaeron comes from the three main Alliance race languages: lorn that means land, daer that means people and ronae that means peaceful. Lordaeron was settled by the disenfranchised lords of Strom, capital of the nation of Arathor, who were part of a group that left Strom because they were desirous of the verdant lands to the north. The capital city served as a spiritual destination for the citizens of the human kingdoms.

And now, Chrom had received reports that Lordaeron had fallen... and the man responsible... was their own prince, Arthas. The reports said that Arthas himself had lead the Scourge in to the very lands he claimed he wanted to defend... and slaughtered the people he always wanted to protect.

"Arthas... what have you done?" Chrom asked out loud, still trying to process what he just heard.

"Father?" Chrom looked to see Lucina in the doorway "Is something wrong?".

"Lucina... I think there is more truth to what you told me than I dared to believe" Chrom answered.

Lucina looked worried "What do you mean? What happened?".

Chrom sighed, he didn't like it, but Lucina needed to know "The undead invaded Lordaeron several days ago... and they were lead by Arthas Menethil".

Lucina got wide eyes by what she just heard "What!?".

Chrom clenched his fist "I am such a fool. I should have listened to you from the start. Had I known that it was this bad I would have sent the messenger sooner".

"Sooner? When did you send the message?" Lucina asked.

Chrom looked down "This morning... and I also heard reports that the undead are moving towards Quel'Thalas".

Lucina looked ready to panic "What? No that can't be! Send me over there father!".

"No! I am not sending you to what could soon become a war zone" Chrom said firmly.

"I need to help mother! I can't just leave her to die!" Lucina argued.

"That's enough Lucina! Your mother is much stronger and smarter than any of us might believe. Besides, you will never reach Quel'Thalas in time. You need to trust your mother, if anyone can survive what's to come, it's her. I have seen what she can do first hand. Arthas can not defeat her easily" Chrom said, his tone final.

Lucina clenched her fists, still wanting to argue. Her father did not know Arthas like she did and after what she saw back in Stratholme, it was clear now that Arthas would do anything it takes to win. Lucina could not take it. She could not just stand by and do nothing as Arthas massacres everyone in his path. She did nothing to stop the purging of Stratholme, and many innocent people died because of it.

"I warned you father... I told you what could happen if you refused to listen... and because of you waiting to long to act, mother will not know Arthas will attack until he's already at her doorstep. I don't think I can trust your judgment anymore" Lucina said in a sharp tone.

"Lucina..." Chrom said, sounding hurt.

Lucina felt bad but kept going anyway, she needed to say this "If you are not going to act. I will. Try to stop me if you must. But one way or the other, I am going to help mom. And nothing you say will change my mind".

Lucina turned to leave, but Chrom still had some words of his own "And what about your home?" Lucina stopped "Are you just going to abandon your home, your people? What if the undead attacks and you are not here to protect our people?".

"Are you trying to guilt me in to staying? How much lower will you go?" Lucina asked, getting really angry now.

"I am your father and I am your king. And as king, my people always comes first. If the undead, or worse, the demons, decide to attack Ylisse... I will need every warrior I can get to defend it. I am not trying to guilt you in to anything, Lucina. I just want to make sure your remember that not only are you the princess, but also the future queen of Ylisse. And your people needs you more than Sylvanas does" Chrom explained.

"But... mother..." Lucina sobbed out, tears dripping from her eyes.

Chrom looked at her for several moments before he sighed "Alright... you can go".

Lucina gasped and looked at him "Father?".

"Sorry Lucina, what I said was heartless. If you feel the need to help your mother, then I would be a real monster to stop you" Chrom said as he took out two scrolls "But you will never make it there in time if you travel the normal way. These scrolls contains a transportation spell. One of these scrolls will bring you close enough to walk the rest of the way. While the other scroll will bring you back home".

Lucina ran up and hugged him hard "Thank you father! Thank you!".

Chrom hugged her back "I love you Lucina... please make it home safe".

"I will... and if needed, I will bring mother back too" Lucina said.

They hugged for a while longer until Lucina went outside and used one of her scrolls to teleport away.

* * *

Lucina arrived at the borders of Quel'Thalas and wasted no time in rushing towards the powerful home of the elves... but by the time she got there she was horrified to see that the undead invasion had already begun. And what was worse, the elves were losing! Lucina had never seen so many undead before and the defenseless villagers were running for their life, with several elf warriors doing their best to protect them. But despite their best efforts, the undead were just to many and the poor people did not get far.

Lucina rushed in, cutting down as many undead as she could in search of her mother. This was insane! The undead had caused so much damage that Lucina could just run in to Quel'Thalas without any elves stopping her. Lucina could feel her hear pounding through her chest as she tried to fight back her rising panic. Where was her mother!? She had to find her, she had to... Lucina stopped by a river and looked over it to see... Her mother... and Arthas, standing in front of each other.

"I salute your bravery, elf, but the chase is over" Arthas said.

"Then I'll make my stand here, butcher. **Anar'alah belore!** " Sylvanas shouts as she gets ready to fight just for Arthas new vile blade to strike her to the ground, she's near the death "Finish it! I deserve... a clean death".

"After all you've put me through, woman, the last thing I'll give you is the peace of death" Arthas said coldly as he starts casting a spell.

"No! You wouldn't dare!" Sylvanas said in horror, fearing what was about to happen.

 **"MOTHER!** " Both Sylvanas and Arthas looked up to see Lucina on the other side of the river. Her face a mix of horror and desperation "Arthas please! Don't do it!".

"Lucina..." Sylvanas said softly, a smile gracing her face. At least she got to see her daughter, one more time.

"You shouldn't have come here Lucina. You could have been spared having to see this. But I guess I shouldn't expect anything less from you" Arthas said as he finished casting his spell... turning Lucina's mother in to a banshee.

 **"NO!"** Lucina cried out as she fell to her knees "Why... WHY!?".

"You should have stopped me when you had the chance, Lucina. But instead you turned your back on me. You may call me a monster for this. But remember this: You stood aside and let this happen" Arthas said before he leaves on his undead horse... Sylvanas being forced to follow him... but she still managed to look back at her child one more time.

Lucina was shaking before she punched the ground and let out an angry scream "GET BACK HERE YOU DAMN TRAITOR!".

Lucina sensed something behind her and turned just in time to block a strike from an ghoul, but the river bank was slippery and Lucina ended up falling in, the strong currents carrying her away. Lucina fought against it but she was forced to watch her mother's homeland burn. It took over an hour before Lucina finally made it out of the river, which had carried her far away from the battle. She sobbed and coughed that she was this useless to her mother. She came here to help her... only to watch her being robbed of her life.

Lucina walked in to the forest crying to herself, almost hoping someone would come out and kill her for her failure. She fell to her knees and silently cursed herself over and over again. She heard rustling in the bushes, causing her to glare in that direction... but what she heard next was a gasp... of a child. Lucina's face changed from angry to confused. She walked over to the bushes to check... only to be punched in the face by a small fist. It hurt but did not stagger her.

"Get away from me!" Lucina rubbed her jaw before looking to see an elf child.

"What are you doing out here on your own? Where are your parents?" Lucina asked softly.

The little girl glared at her "Is it not obvious? I am here to get away from the undead! My parents died before those freaks even showed up! Killed by a death looking man with black armor!".

"Oh... I am sorry to hear that... wasn't it any elf family to take you in?" Lucina asked. She had a feeling that the child spoke about the Death Knight Lucina faced a while back.

"No... I've been on my own ever since" The child said before looking to be in pain "And the lack of magic... really hurts...".

Lucina felt real bad for this child. She had nothing now... she had lost everything she cared about "What is your name little one?".

The child hesitated for a moment " **Valeera Sanguinar** ".

Lucina smiled kindly "A beautiful name. Would you like to come with me, Valeera?".

"Why would a human care about an elf child?" Valeera asked, clearly suspicious.

Lucina removed her hair to reveal her pointier than normal ears "I am not a mere human. I am the daughter of Sylvanas Windrunner".

Valeera got wide eyes "Lady Sylvanas is your mother? Will she take care of us?".

Lucina closed her eyes in pain "She would... if she could...".

Valeera understood right away "No...".

Lucina gently picked Valeera up "Come now. We need to get out of this place... but I promise, you will not be alone anymore. I don't know how good I will do. But I will take care of you from now on".

"You mean... you will be my mother now?" Valeera asked innocently.

Lucina fell silent when she asked that. Not really what she meant but hearing Valeera ask something like that made her heart feel something new. Lucina then smiled "Yes... I will be your mother now... a very young mother, but if you want me to be".

Valeera answered by hugging her. Lucina smiled and carried her away, needing to find a safe place to use her return scroll... but she knew her life would never be the same after this.

 **.**

 **Now I know a lot of you Warcraft fans are going to react to seeing Valeera. I looked around a lot and her past is very vague. All we really know is that her parents were killed by bandits and she had to become a thief to survive. We also know she did encounter the scourge. But they don't really tell us when all this happened or how old she was when she first met the scourge. We do know she was still a child when she was captured and forced to be a gladiator, and she must have been one for a few years since she was at least a teen by the time she met Varian, since she is still very young for a elf. And we know she got her magic addiction from drinking her mother's milk.**

 **So I decided to make some changes to her past, by having Death Knight being the one who killed her parents. And since I really enjoy Valeera's character, I thought it would be interesting to have Lucina be her adopted mother. Even though I follow the Warcraft story, I will make some big changes here and there so that it doesn't just become the same story with a few extra characters.**

 **I know this is a very big change that can have big effects on the future events. But what is a story without risks?**

 **.**

 **With that out of the way, tell me what you think.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A time to grieve and move on.**

A couple of days has passed since Lucina's horrible trip to Quel'Thalas, the realm of the high elves, fell to the undead. Even Silvermoon, the crown jewel of the elves, could not survive. Once the beauty of the spires and thoroughfares of Silvermoon could make just about anyone stop to marvel at the amazing design. Now, a dead scar, the tainted path that Arthas tore through the city in his quest for power, has left the city as little more than a dead shadow of it's former glory. Lucina was there when her mother's homeland fell to the undead's relentless attack. And all of it was caused by the man she once called her childhood friend. First Arthas butchered an entire city of innocent people to prevent an undead outbreak... but now he leads the very monsters he wanted to destroy... what happened to him?

When Lucina got back home, she was tired and hungry. But she still managed to tell her father about everything she saw. Chrom did not take the news well. The woman he loved, and the mother of his child... had been slain by a man he once respected. But death and chaos was not everything Lucina discovered in Quel'Thalas. She also found a young orphaned elf named Valeera Sanguinar. Despite their age difference not being to big, Lucina still ended up adopting Valeera as her own daughter. Something Chrom supported without hesitation, as he hoped having a child of her own, could help Lucina heal from the traumatizing events she had to experience.

But, of course, losing her mother cut Lucina deeper than any blade could ever hope to do. She had just started to get to know her mother better and was finally on good terms with her after years of feeling neglected by her. She learned her mother always loved her and even got to see the place she was born in, where she fully restored her bond with her mother... only for Arthas, a man she once trusted and cared for like a brother... to show up and destroy everything Lucina worked so hard to build. She lost everything. And the fact it was because of an old friend, it made her loss even worse.

Right now, she was doing some sword training. She steps forward with the sword, cutting at the air and making a fighting cry. She moves forward with her left foot, again slashing the air and releasing a cry. She then spins in a circle, putting a lot of feeling and effort into her next cry and slash. It has cost her a bit, and she pants. She's been at it for over an hour, she was hoping to blow of some of her anger. But wasn't working. She was still felt great anger and an immense feeling of betrayal. And part of her wanted justice... by removing Arthas' head from his shoulders. She just couldn't bare the idea of ever forgiving him for taking so much away from her.

"Mother?" Came the small and still innocent voice of the young elf. Lucina was still getting used to be called mother. It was a new feeling to her as a whole. But it helped ease the pain, if only a little.

Lucina turned around to look at her adopted daughter "Did you need something, Valeera?".

"Well... it's almost past my bath time" Valeera said shyly.

Lucina wanted to kick herself, she was a mother now and she was already forgetting to spend more time with her daughter. Her sorrow is no excuse for neglecting her child "Sorry, I forgot. Come one, I need a bath myself now anyway".

Valeera smiled as she allowed Lucina to pick her up and carry her to their privet bath. Once there, Lucina stripped herself and Valeera before putting her in the warm water and then got in herself. She helped Valeera wash up. But her daughter had been very silent ever since they left the training grounds. Lucina was worried about Valeera. She knew her daughter must have been effected by the fall of her home land, but she was not saying anything about it. Then again, Lucina was in no position to judge as she didn't want to talk about it either.

"Are you alright, Valeera? You have barely said a word" Lucina said.

Valeera turned and looked at her "I am scared, mother".

"Oh. Well I promise you that you are safe here and-" Lucina began but Valeera shook her head.

"No, I am scared of what is happening with you. You took me in, made me your daughter, gave me a home... and a new family. But you are in so much pain, but refuse to talk to me about it. You have done so much for me. You were there when I needed someone after what happened to my home. And I want to be there for you too. But you are always so sad, and I can help to feel that I am useless" Valeera explained, looking ready to cry "I don't want to lose another mother".

Her words hit Lucina right in the heart. How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have noticed Valeera's attempts to comfort her after the horrible ordeal that both of them had to go through. She had only been a mother for a few days, and she was already failing at it. What kind of mother fails to notice her child's attempts to help them?

Tears ran down Lucina's face as she pulled Valeera in to a strong hug "I am so sorry Valeera. I can't believe I was so blind to you love and worry. I am your mother now. I should be the one to comfort you and help you through your own lose. But I was so lost in my own grief that I failed to notice that my child was suffering right next to me. I failed to keep my promise to you... and I failed as a mother".

Valeera began to cry as she hugged Lucina back "No, you didn't! Having you in my life already helped much with my grief. I just want to help you too".

"I'm sorry, Valeera. I should have seen it. I promise you, I will not neglect you like that again. From here on out, I will give you all the attention you need and more. I will not fail you again" Lucina said while holding her daughter close.

Valeera snuggled in to Lucina's chest... then began sucking on one of Lucina's nipples, making Lucina blush as her chest was not every... well, lady like, and she didn't have any milk. But it helped Valeera keep calm, so Lucina allowed her to suck on her breasts as much as she wanted. It was the least she could do after failing to give Valeera the attention she needed.

* * *

Some time later, Jaina arrives at Ylisse. She had heard about the fall of Quel'Thalas and wanted to check up on her friends. She had already tried to console Prince Kael'Thas, who was saddened by his father's death. Yet Kael angrily rejected her consolation and rebuked her for favoring the monster Arthas over him. Jaina and Kael used to be close back when she was studying in Dalaran, but their friendship became very strained when Jaina made it clear her feelings for Arthas was stronger. And now, Kael'Thas wanted little to nothing to do with her, for standing by and doing nothing as Arthas destroyed her home land.

Jaina sighed as she was looking for Lucina, fearing she wouldn't be much more open than Kael was. To Jaina's surprise, she found Lucina sitting with a child on her lap, while reading a story to her. An old childhood story that Lucina and Jaina used to read together when they were kids. It was a story about a brave warrior who fought for his home and family. All though he was not of royal birth, and was just a simple farm boy, he had a dream of becoming a knight, and defend everything he loved from the darkness of the world.

Jaina couldn't help but to smile, relived that Lucina was already recovering from the horrible events "Lucina...".

Lucina looked up "Jaina?" She looked at Valeera "Sorry sweetie, but this is important, we will have to finish the story later. Go tell your grandfather that Jaina Proudmoore is here".

"Alright mother" Valeera said before jumping of Lucina's lap and ran of to find Chrom.

Jaina was surprised that the child called Lucina mother. But before she could ask anything, Lucina walked up to her and hugged her. Jaina was surprised at first, but soon she hugged Lucina back, happy that she was indeed more open hearted than Kael was.

"It's so good to see you again Lucina. I am sorry for not visiting sooner. A lot has happened" Jaina said.

"I know, Jaina. We both had a lot to think about" Lucina said.

"I see you have a kid now. When did that happen?" Jaina asked.

Lucina sighs "She is an orphan from Quel'Thalas. Her parents died before the undead arrived. But after the undead attacked, she was left with nothing. I could't just leave her there and she grew attached to me. So I agreed to be her mother".

"That's very kind of you... Lucina, I am so sorry about what happened. If only I could've convinced Arthas not to go down such a dark path" Jaina said.

Lucina looked down for a moment before looking back at her childhood friend "The blame does not fall on you alone, Jaina. I too should've tired harder to stop Arthas from doing what he did. But instead, I just turned my back on him when he needed me the most. I should have forced him to stop. Yes, he would have been angry, but that would be a small price to pay if it meant saving his soul... that being said, I can never forgive him for what he did. He took so much from me, and wounded me in a way that will never heal. He is no longer the Arthas we used to know".

"I fear you might be right..." Jaina said. As much as she didn't want to believe it, there was no denying that Arthas had changed in to an completely different person. Almost nothing of the Arthas she used to love remained in him.

Lucina looked at Jaina for a moment before speaking "I am going to kill him, Jaina. If I ever see that traitor again, his blood will be on my blade".

Jaina looked shocked "Lucina. I know you are hurting from your loss, but don't go down dark path as well. I don't want to lose you to the darkness as well".

"You will not. Unlike Arthas, I haven't forgotten everything the light has granted me. I will not throw away everything I am just for revenge. But I can not let Arthas get away with what he did. The blood of my people, the blood of my mother, demands justice" Lucina said.

"Just don't let that justice corrupt you, Lucina" The two women looked to see Chrom walking towards them "Jaina Proudmoore. You are a sight for sore eyes".

"It's good to see you too, Lord Chrom" Jaina said with a smile.

"I see you are here to offer comfort. It is most welcomed, Jaina. But I also sense there is more to your visit" Chrom said.

"I'm afraid you are right about that, Lord Chrom. I think your people are in grave danger. It is time to consider leaving Ylisse and lead your people to Kalimdor" Jaina explained.

Lucina and and Chrom gained surprised looks. Lucina brought that up before, and now Jaina mentions it as well. If she believes it is time to move to another land, then the Prophet may have been telling the truth the whole time.

"Please, come inside with us. It's clear now that it is time to have a talk we should've had a long time ago... if only I had listened sooner" Chrom said before heading inside.

It was clear Chrom was blaming himself for not listening to Lucina sooner. Feeling he could've prevented the tragedy that claimed his beloved Sylvanas if only he hadn't brushed of Lucina's warnings as nothing but the words of a mad Prophet.

It was a mistake he had no intentions of repeating. This time, he will take every single world seriously.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Time to move away.**

Lucina, Chrom and Jaina had gathered in the throne room to discuss what Jaina had to say. She told them everything the Prophet had said to her, how the undead keeps getting stronger and it was inevitable that they would overrun the land, and kill anyone and anything that stood in their way. And worse yet, Jaina told them that the Undead might have found a way to bring back the Legion. If that happens, there was no way they could win a battle against two dark armies at the same time, they would lose for sure.

"Are you certain about this Jaina?" Chrom asked.

"Yes, lord Chrom. I doubted the Prophet at first, but I feel that he is telling the truth. With everything that's happened, and everything that is still happening. I can't ignore his words, I am leading my people to Kalimdor, and hopefully they will have a future there" Jaina answered "I think it's best if you do the same. It's only a matter of time before the Scourge comes for Ylisse".

Lucina looked at Chrom "I think Jaina is right, father. It's to dangerous to risk staying here. The Scourge has already overrun several powerful kingdoms. Including Quel'Thalas... if even mother and her powerful warriors couldn't stop them, I fear our chances won't be any better".

Chrom thinks about it for several moments before he opens his eyes "Lucina, gather as many civilians and the next generation of warriors as you can. And prepare them to leave".

Jaina was both surprised and relived "Lord Chrom...".

"I ignored all the warnings before, and we all lost to much because of it. I will never be that blind again. Lucina, you will lead our people to Kalimdor, I will stay behind with my best warriors to make sure the Scourge dosen't follow you" Chrom said.

"Father, you need to come with us" Lucina argued.

"Not until our people is safe. And should anything happen to me, our people will need your leadership" Chrom said.

Lucina stood up, hating every word she just heard "Don't say that father! I already lost my mother, I am not losing you too! You are the only family I have left!".

"You're wrong Lucina. Or have you forgotten Valeera already?" Chrom asked, making Lucina drop her anger "Besides, you still have your aunts, both Lisa and your mother's sisters. Hopefully you can find them one day, though it might be difficult since they are not easy to track. My point is, you will never be alone Lucina, you will always have a family".

Lucina was silent for several moments "But... father...".

Chrom stood up and put a hand on her shoulder "Don't worry so much, Lucina. Your old man is not that easy to kill. If the Scourge don't arrive, I will follow you. And if they do show up, I will defeat them and come after you... and should I die, I will die knowing my people still have a strong leader".

"Father..." Lucina said, tears forming in her eyes.

Chrom smiled at her "You are stronger than you think, Lucina. You will surpass me soon enough. And in some ways, you already have. You saw a great threat before me and had I listened to you sooner, maybe your mother would still be with us. There is no question who will be the superior leader of our people".

"Thank you father..." Lucina said before taking a breath and looked determined "We need to inform our people and prepare them for the move. Can you help me with that, Jaina?".

Jaina smiled "Of course, my warriors will help spread the word".

"Good, then let's begin, we don't have a moment left to waste" Chrom declared.

With a nod from the women, they began. The situation was far from simple. Just convincing the people they needed to gather their most prized possessions and prepare for the move took more time than they wanted. The people didn't want to leave their homes for obvious reasons, and were not to happy to find out they didn't have much of a say in the matter. But it was simply to dangerous to stay here, with the Scourge out there and well on their way. Jaina's help proved vital as she had already convinced her own people to leave for Kalimdor, meaning she could focus on helping the people of Ylisse get ready.

The time soon came where it was time for Lucina herself to leave, but before she could, she heard her father call out to her "Lucina, wait!".

Lucina stopped and turned around "Father? What is it?".

"I just received words from Cordelia that an army of undead is on it's way. They will be here by nightfall".

Lucina got wide eyes "Then we need to prepare for battle!".

"I will prepare for battle. You will leave with our people" Chrom said and held up a hand before Lucina could protest "I am done arguing this with you, Lucina. Our people and your daughter needs you now. But if you are going to lead, you will need to carry the torch of our family's legacy".

Lucina got wide eyes when Chrom held up a sword, but it wasn't just any sword "Father. That's... that's Falchion".

"Forged by the powerful dragon goddess Naga, it has been passed down through our bloodline for many generations. It was given to me by my father after his time was over. Now, it's your turn to carry on our legacy" Chrom said.

"But... only a select few of our bloodline has ever been able to wield it. I don't know if I am worthy" Lucina said.

"I wasn't sure if I was worthy either. You never feel worthy of the honor that comes with the blade, but if it grants you it's power, then you are worthy" Chrom said. Lucina hesitated before taking the blade, making Chrom smile "See well Falchion, which you now hold. It was carved from the fang of Naga, ruler of dragons, to sever the gods. For Naga knew there was but a creeping madness waiting at eternity's end. It is a ruin all dragons share. And the only end is one of total destruction. Thus it was that Naga bestowed Falchion upon Duma. She did so to prepare for the day our madness would drive the land to ruin, that the people might have a means to destroy us. That Falchion might become the fangs they lack... and the hope they deserve".

Lucina looked confused "What... was that?".

"The same speech my father gave me as he passed the blade down to me, and the same speech my grandfather gave to him. I never fully understood what it meant, but I know this: Falchion is the salvation that will cut a future for our people. We must not lose it, ever" Chrom explained.

"I will take good care of it father, as if it's a part of me" Lucina promised.

"It already is" Chrom said before hugging Lucina "Be well, my daughter".

Lucina hugged him back "I love you father... I always will".

With that, Lucina got on the ship that was about to set sail, and began her journey across the sea, along with a new generation of warriors, all the children of mighty warriors of Ylisse. Chrom watched her leave, praying she would become the ruler he knew she could be.

* * *

The night arrived, and so did the Scourge. Undead monsters were rushing the kingdom. Archers shot down several, but the sheer number of the undead legion was beginning to overwhelm their defenses. In the chaos, Arthas himself was riding his undead horse named Invincible, his old horse who died due to Arthas' mistakes, but was now once again his loyal steed. He rode through the battle field until he met Chrom, who was waiting for him. He had not seen Chrom in years, and he was older than he remembered. Not that in mattered.

"Lord Chrom. I am surprised you would come and face me yourself. I expected Lucina would want revenge for Quel'Thalas" Arthas said.

"She has more important matters to attend to than wasting time on you, traitor" Chrom said in a calm and cold tone.

"I've been hearing that word a lot lately. But your daughter betrayed me first, along with Jaina and Uther" Arthas said.

"You concider not wanting to join a sensless slaughter as treason? I am beginning to believe you fell to darkness even before you picked up that vile blade" Chrom said.

Arthas smirked "Maybe I did, the light abandoned me that day too. Maybe this is just who I was always meant to be. And I am fine with it".

"You were meant to be so much more, Arthas. It wounds me to see a noble prince turn in to an monster. You have much to answer for now, and the only justice I can offer those you slayed..." Chrom began as he lifted his blade "Is your death".

Arthas looked at Chrom's blade "That is not Falchion".

"It's in the hands of someone more worthy now" Chrom said.

Arthas chuckled as he got of Invincible "You will regret that decission. Had you kept it, you might have had a chance of winning against me. Now, your soul will join the others in Frostmourne".

"Try it" Chrom shot back as he got ready, and Arthas did the same.

Chrom dashed at Arthas, and swung his blade swiftly, Arthas raised up Frostmourne and used his cursed weapon to block and parry Chrom's swings, the two briefly locked blades as the two men noted the moves their opponent was performing, the two broke off their swords, and Chrom twirl and spun his weapon before assuming a stance where his blade was tucked under his arm, Arthas held his weapon with hands and charged forward, Chrom then bolted forward, with his blade firmly striking outward. Chrom's attack had proven to be effective, as it had struck Arthas' armor, and pierce straight through it. Arthas' charge was stopped, Chrom then spun himself around, to land another attack, but Arthas quickly jumped to his side, dropping onto the ground as he did, Chrom's swing was firm, but not overextending. Chrom performed an overhead swing aiming for the traitor's side, but Arthas quickly used his advantage to land a solid kick to Chrom's chest, taking the full brunt of the kick, Chrom's momentum was stopped and he backed away from the blow.

The two swordsmen went at each other again, swords blazing. Chrom delivered a swift horizontal swing, moments from being hit, Arthas leaned back, avoiding the swing. Arthas then swung his blade to bat away Chrom's sword, soon the two blades were clashing every second, Chrom even rotate himself a while adding more momentum to his swings. They clashed several times, and Chrom delivered a fast swing at Arthas' head, making him step back. Arthas looked up with a deadly glare, blood running down a fresh wound on his cheek. He's had enough of this duel, it was time to end it.

Arthas went for a heavy swing, but Chrom did a short jump into the air to give his sword more weight in its swing, to better take the vile blade head on. The blow was powerful enough to knock Arthas of his feet and on to his back. He looked up just in time to see Chrom getting ready to ram his blade through his chest.

"This is the end for you, traitor!" Chrom shouts as he brings his sword down... but to his shock, Arthas grabbed the blade with both hands, stopping it from hitting him.

Blood ran down the blade from Arthas' hands, but it didn't seem to bother him "Impressive... Had you used Falchion, you would've won this battle and my master's plans would've been ruined. But you made a great error, old man".

Arthas forced Chrom back before standing up and retrieved Frostmourne. Chrom got ready to continue the battle, but Arthas was ready to finish it. Chrom charged forward and Arthas got ready. He waited until Chrom was close before swinging Frostmourne with all his might, while also powering it with his vile magic. The two blades clashed... but Frostmourne shattered Chrom's sword, proving itself as the superior weapon. Chrom was forced back by the blow, but Arthas refused to give him even a second to recover as he quickly thrusted Frostmourne forward... straight through Chrom's heart.

Chrom let out a loud gasp as he looked Arthas' in the eyes. He saw nothing but cold death in the eyes that used to be full of life and strength. Arthas pushed the sword in deeper, smiling as Chrom's soul was absorbed in to the blade. He then pulled his sword free and Chrom's body fell to the ground, nothing more than a lifeless husk. The great King of Ylisse... had fallen.

After Chrom's death, the battle was as good as won by the Scourge. Cordelia, one of the mightiest warriors in all of the kingdom, had been greatly wounded as even her legendary skills wasn't enough to turn the tides "Sorry, Severa... I won't be making it back after all...".

"Do not cry over that, mighty Cordelia. There is a chance you could see your daughter again one day. And maybe you both will be reunited, under my rule" Arthas said as he prepared some magic... the same magic he used on Sylvanas.

Cordelia got wide eyes before she let out a loud scream that could be heard through the whole area.

* * *

On the ship, Lucina stood at the back, watching the sea behind them. She suddenly felt a pain in her heart, which told her something very bad had happened. A tear ran down her face as she feared she knew what had happened. She felt someone take her hand and she looked to see Valeera giving her a worried look. Lucina said nothing as she picked her daughter up and held her close. Valeera hugged her, wanting to comfort her mother the best she could.

Lucina rubbed her back while looking over the sea with tears running down her face. Now there was nothing for her back home.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Union Of Enemies.**

Several days has passed since Lucina and the remainder of her people left their homes and traveled across the sea. It took a long time and the elements of nature didn't make the trip easy. But they ultimately made it to Kalimdor. They spent some time to build a few settlements, before they finally had the chance for a much needed rest. However, sleep was something Lucina had a hard time with. Losing her homeland was bad enough, but both her mother and father has been slain by the man she used to call a friend. So much happened in such a short amount of time, and it weighed heavily on Lucina's mind. Not to mention the fact she was now the new leader of her people. A burden she was not yet ready for.

Lucina was laying awake, with Valeera sleeping next to her. Lucina sighed, she wouldn't get any sleep like this. Being careful not to wake her adopted daughter, Lucina got up and went outside. She walked on to a cliff that allowed her to gain a view of her people. She could feel it in the air. Her people were scared, and wondered what would happen in the future. And if there even was a future for them.

"Are you alright mom?" Came the voice of the young elf.

Lucina sighed, of course Valeera would notice. The girl was far to perceptive to sneak away from "Just a lot on my mind, sweetie".

Valeera leaned on her "Are you worried about not being a good leader?".

Lucina was beginning to believe that Valeera could read minds "Yes. I was raised and trained to be able to lead my people when the time comes... But the time came to quickly. My training wasn't finished yet, and I have little to no experience when it comes to leading a people. But I have to do it now... but I have no idea how to do it. I can feel them, Valeera. I can feel the people's fear and confusion. They are looking at me for answers. Answers I do not have. I have no idea why I needed to come here or what I am supposed to do here. I just went here because a Prophet warned me that staying in Ylisse would be a death sentence to my people... and while he was right about that, he failed to tell me what I was supposed to do once I arrived here".

Valeera was quiet for a moment before she rubbed Lucina's bare leg, making her adoptive mother look at her "I wish I could help you mom. But all I can do is tell you this: Whatever happens, I know you will be able lead the people to a better future. Because you are the strongest woman I know. And you are my mother now. I know my mother is more than strong enough to lead her people to a brighter future".

Lucina was silent for several moments, before tears ran down her face. She then went down on her knees and pulled Valeera in to a strong hug. She kissed Valeera's cheek ten times before hugging her closer. Valeera was surprised at first but smiled and hugged Lucina back, happy she managed to lift Lucina's spirit. And she did more than that. Lucina would forever miss her parents, but now she could feel that she still had much left to live for. Not just her people, but her daughter as well. Her father was right, she still had a family. And she was not going to lose this one.

"Let's go back to sleep" Lucina said as she picked Valeera up.

"When was even the last time you slept at all?" Valeera asked with a knowing look.

Lucina chuckled "Good point. I haven't been sleeping that much recently. With everything that's happened, it left little time to sleep".

"I felt the same when my home was destroyed by the undead... but then you showed up and took me out of that death place. After I lost my parents, there was no one around to help me when the undead attacked. I'm sure I could've survived on my own. But if it wasn't for you, my life would've been meaningless... thank you. For everything" Valeera said, she meant every word.

Lucina kissed her forehead "You saved me too, Valeera. If not for you, I might have forgotten that I still have a family. I am the only child of my parents and I only meet aunt Lissa every once in a while. Something I hope to correct once I've found a new home for my people. My father gave his life for our people and for me. I need to be ready to do the same".

"You won't die right?" Valeera asked in worry.

Lucina sighed "There is no telling what might happen. I am not just a princess or a leader. I am a warrior, I need to fight alongside my troops on the battlefield. And there is always a chance I could die. But don't worry to much. I did not survive this long just to die and leave you alone. I will do everything I can to make sure I always come back to you, not matter how hard the battles might be".

Valeera leans on her "That's all I ask... I don't want to lose my mother again".

Lucina rubs her back "I promise, I will not die anytime soon. Not until you've grown big and strong".

"Hey! I am already big and strong!" Valeera argued.

Lucina giggled at her cute pout "Of course you are. My big and strong warrior".

"Don't tease me" Valeera said, her pout growing more cute.

Lucina just chuckled and carried Valeera inside so they both could get a proper night sleep. And for the first time in a while, Lucina slept more peacefully. The next day, Lucina spoke to Jaina about their next move. And Jaina had some news that surprised Lucina.

"An Oracle?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, I believe this Oracle could provide the answers we need. We've already located a cave entrance that should lead us right to him. It's out best chance. Otherwise we are just walking blind in this new land" Jaina explained.

Lucina thinks about it for a few moments "After everything that's happened, I am ready to believe just about anything. Very well, I will join you on this trip along with some of my warriors. Severa, you will stay here and take charge of our remaining troops. Keep our people safe... and keep my daughter safe".

"I will not fail you, Lady Lucina" Severa promised.

"I know you won't. Let's hurry up and prepare for whatever might be inside that cave" Lucina said.

With a nod from Jaina, they went to prepare. Little did they know, they were not the only people to travel to this new land.

* * *

Thrall has led his people west over the great sea as the Prophet requested. It has been several weeks, but they have made it. Their fleet broken by the elements, the Orcs venture inland. The clans were scattered, and Thrall slowly roamed the coast, collecting the orcs and trolls he came across as he did. But Grom could not be found. This new land held many strange new creatures, but the most brutal were the centaurs, particularly in their treatment of the tauren. When Thrall battled a group of centaurs who were attacking tauren, he was unexpectedly greeted by Cairne Bloodhoof, chieftain of the Bloodhoof tribe. Impressed by their fierce but noble behavior, Cairne offered to help him find the destiny of his people. Thrall told Cairne of the centaur army he had seen advancing to the north, and they quickly departed, as Cairne realized that his village was in danger. Thrall's forces followed Cairne back to their village, where they defended it from the centaurs.

But Human forces had cordoned off much of the pass going up the mountain, and Thrall believed that hiring some goblins to ferry them up the mountain in zeppelins would allow them to bypass any defenses. As Thrall tried to make his way stealthily up to the goblins, the impatient Hellscream unexpectedly attacked the humans, who retaliated by attacking to him and to Thrall's forces. Thrall was forced to stay their wrath by attacking their bases. Worried that Grom's impetuous bloodlust would lead to nothing but trouble, ordered his friend and his clan to head to Ashenvale and collect wood for their future settlement while he made his way up the mountain to meet the Oracle. Grom reluctantly complied with Thrall's request.

At the base of Stonetalon Peak, Thrall and his forces have run into a bit of a dead end as one of the Orc Scouts return "Warchief, we scouted the peak as you ordered. The humans have entrenched their fortifications all the way up to the summit".

"What are they up to? If they're looking to pick a fight, they've had ample opportunities before this!" Thrall wondered.

Suddenly Cairne and his taurens approach "Ish-ne-alo-por-ah, young warchief!".

"Cairne! What are you doing here?" Thrall asked both happy and surprised to see the Tauren leader again.

"Our debt to you Orcs can only be repaid with blood. We've come to help you reach the oracle. However, those metal-clad pinkskins look like trouble" Cairne answered.

"Those pinkskins are called humans. They are our enemies from across the sea. They seem intent on keeping us from the peak" Thrall explained.

Cairne thinks for a bit "Hmmm. The Oracle's wisdom belongs to us all. Perhaps the wyverns that live nearby can be of use to us. They have no love for hostile intruders!".

Taking Cairne's advise, Thrall searches for these wyverns. Turns out they had been captured, but thankfully Thrall managed to free them, and they aided them in their battle against the humans. With their aid, the human base falls and Thrall is able to march to the entrance of the Oracle's lair. There is a problem, though, a small human force gets in just before him. Jaina is leading the expedition. But Thrall noticed another human that was not part of Jaina's warriors. He couldn't see clearly from where he stood, but she seemed familair.

"That's the young sorceress Grom told me about. It appears she seeks the oracle as well" Thrall said.

"Be wary, young one. That cave is the perfect spot for an ambush" Cairne warned.

"Don't worry, Cairne. I was raised by the humans. I know their tricks and stratagems. There's no way that I'll let them stop me from reaching the Oracle" Thrall declared and they followed the humans inside.

* * *

Futher inside the caves, Lucina and Jaina had to pass several taxing ordeals in their own search for the oracle. The caves were anything but easy to navigate. They were full of traps and dangerous creatures. Lucina struck down several cave monsters. She hated having to sully Falchion with their blood, but at least it served as a good sign that Lucina was worthy of wielding the legendary weapon. If she was not worthy, her strikes wouldn't have been that effective. A comforting thought, despite the situation they were in.

"This is getting ridiculous. If this Oracle is so willing to share his wisdom, then why all these traps and monsters?" Lucina asked as she cut down a cave monster.

"I believe it is a test. If we want the wisdom of the Oracle, we need to be worthy of it" Jaina answered as she blasted away several enemies with her magic.

"Nothing is ever simple" Lucina said with a sigh as she cut down another cave monster.

They continued on until they reached the spot where the Oracle should be. Lucina looked around, but didn't see anything note worthy. She was beginning to worry they have come all this way for nothing. However Jaina has had a strange feeling ever since hey entered the cave. She felt like someone had been following them. Her instinct proved to be right as they could hear someone approaching, and they were getting closer by the second and soon enough they had fully caught up with them.

"Orcs. I knew that we were being followed. Defend yourselves!" Jaina ordered as she was ready to face her enemies from her old homeland.

However, before violence could break out, Lucina noticed someone among the orcs. Someone she remembered. She quickly pushed past Jaina and her soldiers "Wait! Stay your hands!" She then looked back at orcs, who were accompanied by Taurens "Thrall?".

"Lucina?" Sure enough, it was indeed Warchief Thrall, the honorible Orc Lucina had spoken to some time ago "What are you doing here?".

"I could ask you the same thing. But I think we both know the answer" Lucina answered.

"Lucina, what is happening?" Jaina demanded.

"It's alright, Jaina. I know Thrall, he is not like the orcs we used to face" Lucina assured.

"How would you-" Jaina began until a familiar voice was heard.

"You should heed your friend's words, Young Proudmoore" Everyone looked to see a familiar man.

"That voice. You're not Oracle! You're the prophet!" Thrall realized. Sounding a little annoyed that he had been tricked.

"Very perceptive, son of Durotan. I am the prophet. And, now that I've lured you all here, I will tell you what destiny holds" The Prophet said.

"What the hell is going on here?" Thrall demanded.

"We almost died trying to find you. I hope for your sake this is important" Lucina said.

"More important than you know, child. Thrall, this is Jaina Proudmoore, leader of the survivors of Lordaeron. And you've already met Lucina, leader of what remains of the Ylisse's people".

"Survivors? What are you talking about?" Thrall asked.

"Our homes were destroyed by the undead, Thrall. My father and mother died trying to fight them. That is why we came here" Lucina answered, much to Thrall's shock.

"The invasion of the Burning Legion has begun! Lordaeron and Ylisse has already fallen and now the demons come to invade Kalimdor! Only together, united against the shadow, will you be able to save this world from the flame" The Prophet added.

"Unite with them? Are you mad?" Jaina asked, not sure if she even heard right. Humans allying with their mortal enemies? What kind of ridiculous suggestion was that?

"Have you heard nothing that I've said? The Legion comes to undo history and end all life! Thrall, your friend Hellscream has already fallen under the demons' influence. Soon he and your whole race will be lost forever!" The Prophet said.

"No... I'll die before I let that happen!" Thrall declared.

"Then you must rescue him immediately! He is the key to the destiny I promised you. However, you will need help" The Prophet said.

Jaina shook her head "Wait! This is insane! You can't possibly expect me to-".

The Prophet interrupted her "Destiny is at hand, young sorceress. The time to choose has come. For the fate of all who live, humanity must join forces with the Horde".

"Jaina... I think he might be right. You saw how powerless we were when we tried to fight the Scourge. And if the demons really are returning, we won't stand a chance of fighting them on our own. We need help" Lucina said, she had her fair share of bad encounters with orcs, but Thrall was different, she could feel it the moment she spoke to him before all that happened.

Jaina rubbed her head in frustration "Alright, let us discuss this outside these caves. I need some time to think".

Luicna nodded in agreement and as Jaina walked away, Lucina looked at Thrall "You know... despite the circumstances. It is good to finally meet you in person, Thrall".

Thrall couldn't help but to smile at that "Likewise, Lucina. I am happy you saw reason before more needless bloodshed could occur".

"I know what you mean. I think we've wasted far to much time fighting each other, that we failed to notice who the real enemy was before it was to late. And we paid dearly for it. Come on, we have a lot to talk about" Lucina said.

Thrall nodded and they left the caves together. But as they walked Cairne decided to introduce himself "Hello there young human. I am Cairne Bloodhoof. It's always an honor to meet a friendly leader".

"Likewise Cairne. With any luck, we can remain friendly" Lucina said.

Safe to say they did not expect any of this. But they knew their future would be very different from now on.

 **.**

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
